Lo mejor del mundo
by TheIslander89
Summary: Después de que Goku muriera a manos de Cell y Gohan tuviera la responsabilidad de proteger a la Tierra las scouts tendrán que pedir la ayuda de los guerreros Z para enfrentarse a Brolly y tres guerreros que desean el exterminio total.
1. Chapter 1

La violencia de tu corazón

"Vivir sin poder recordar un viejo amor, es peor que morir recordando ese amor"

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que Goku, Trunks, Picoro, Vegeta y Gohan viajaron a la dimensión de las Sailor Scouts, al poco tiempo de haber regresado de la dimensión de las scouts los guerreros Z por obra de un plan de Picoro y Kamisama olvidaron sus recuerdos sobre la batalla librada contra Glahad y los guerreros de Cidonya y del planeta Bejita, durante la batalla contra Cell Goku lamentablemente murió y dejo el destino de la tierra en manos de Gohan y el resto de guerreros Z.

Un mes después de que Goku muriera en manos de Cell y de que Gohan derrotara al androide más poderoso del universo las cosas parecían tranquilas – ¡Gohaaan! - grito Milk al no encontrar a su hijo en su recamara y ver la ventana de su cuarto abierta – Ese niño me las pagara cuando regrese – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hijo.

Mientras tanto en el templo de Kamisama se encontraba Gohan junto con Dende platicando sobre las cosas que iban a hacer durante e tiempo de paz que había en la tierra – No Gohan, yo no puedo bajar a la tierra, mi lugar es aquí en el templo, cuidando de que todo este bien – Dijo el joven nameku – Ahhh, yo quería que tu bajaras a mi casa para poder jugar conmigo, pero bueno de todas maneras estaré aquí un rato – Dijo muy animado el joven saiyajin – Al poco tiempo pudieron sentir un ki que estaba saliendo de la habitación del tiempo - ¡Ya salio! - Exclamo Gohan con gran animo al sentir el ki de su maestro, Picoro – Todos fueron corriendo hacia donde estaba la habitación del tiempo – Gohan, no pensé que estuvieras aquí – Dijo con gran expectación el guerrero al ver a su discípulo.

En otro lugar, abundante de vegetación y donde una gran cascada daba agua toda una región se encontraba Vegeta mirando como caía el agua, recordando el momento en que Goku se despedía de todos y de como Gohan lanzaba su Kamehameha – Maldición, no puedo dejar que ese inútil de Kakarotto y su hijo me superen – Dijo con gran furia y explotando su ki haciendo que la cascada que estaba frente a el se destruyera y cayera agua con más fuerza.

Nadie sabia la amenaza que estaba acechando a muchos universos, en el espacio estaba bagando sin rumbo una nave de un tripulante, dentro de ella se encontraba un mal herido Brolly – Kkkakarotto – dijo con gran dificultad el legendario súper saiyajin – Sin poder nada que hacer la pequeña nave fue arrastrada por un agujero negro, el cual con su gran fuerza de atracción empezaba a destruir todo lo que estaba cerca de el, la nave se metió al agujero negro y sorprendentemente la nave aguanto la presión del interior del agujero negro y salio en una parte muy cercana al planeta Neptuno, al entrar al sistema solar recorrió a gran velocidad la distancia entre la Tierra y Neptuno solo para estrellarse contra la Tierra, en una región cercana al valle de Cachemira, durante una noche de invierno, solo para caer en una montaña y los escombros cayeran sobre la pequeña nave.

En otro lado, en Inglaterra se podía ver una luz que caía con gran velocidad, pero disminuía su a medida que se acercaba más y más al suelo, hasta que cayo sobre Stonehenge y de la nave salieron tres hombres con la piel de color morado, vistiendo uniformes de color blanco y capas negras, su cabello largo y sus ojos de color negro – Así que este es el planeta de donde salia esa energía tan fuerte – Dijo uno de los que bajaba de la nave – Así es, pero desde hace poco tiempo se dejaron de sentir esas energías, mejor dicho las energías más poderosas son las que han desaparecido pero las débiles siguen latentes, pero aun así no hay que confiarnos – Recomendó uno de los que tripulantes de la nave – Hmp, se preocupan demasiado, bien ahora sera mejor encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche Xyloto, Milo es hora de irnos – Dijo el líder del grupo de tres – ¿Y a donde iremos? Draconis – Pregunto Xyloto – Ya lo veremos – Exclamo Draconis – Al poco tiempo Draconis, Milo y Xyloto partieron volando hacia un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón un grupo de cinco chicas paseaba tranquilamente por la ciudad – Bien, y ¿que haremos ahora? - Pregunto muy animada Serena dirigiéndose a Mina – Pues no lo se, teníamos mucho tiempo de no vernos y pensé que seria bueno el vernos, se que vamos en la misma escuela pero Amy tiene que estudiar, Lita siempre esta en el gimnasio, Rei siempre se la pasa con Nicolás y Tu solo esperas a que llegue la hora de irse a casa para irte a descansar – Dijo Mina con gran exaltación al ver que poco a poco sus amigas estaban tomando caminos diferentes, ante esto las scout empezaron a reír por la desesperación de Mina al hablar – No tienes por que exaltarte tanto Mina, pero bueno ahora que ya estamos todas juntas podríamos... - Repentinamente Amy fue Interrumpida por Rei – Vamos al centro comercial y ahí veremos que podemos hacer – Dijo Rei muy animada – No, tu deseas ir solo porque sabes que Nicolás cumplirá Años la semana entrante y quieres comprarle algo - Exclamo Serena al suponer las intenciones de Rei – Nnno, !claro que no es eso¡ - Si bien Rei deseaba pasar tiempo con sus amigas no podía pasar por alto el cumpleaños de su novio – ¡A parte a ti te falta poco para festejar tu relación con Darien y si no me equivoco también tienes deseos de regalarle algo!

Mientras las Scouts arreglaba el problema sobre donde pasar un rato de diversión, en una dimensión diferente, la perteneciente a Goku se veía llegar una pequeña nave a la corporación cápsula – Así que haz venido, veo que te haz dejado el cabello largo una vez más – Dijo con gran orgullo Bulma al ver bajar a su hijo de la nave – Si, perdóname por retrasarme – Exclamo Trunks al ver a su madre dirigirse hacia el solo para darle un abrazo - ¿Donde esta papá? - Pregunto el joven saiyajin a su madre – El esta muy decaído, no ah venido a casa durante una semana – Dijo muy desanimada la esposa del príncipe de los saiyajin – Es como si hubiera perdido las ganas de luchar, creo que le afecto la muerte de Goku, pero bueno ya sabes como es tu padre el orgulloso – Al escuchar esas palabras Trunks se concentro y rápidamente sintió el Ki de su padre para irse volando hacia donde estaba – Cuidateeee – Exclamo Bulma al ver partir a su Hijo.

Rápidamente el descendiente de Vegeta llego hacia donde estaba su padre y se asombro mucho al ver un valle destruido y donde antes había vida ahora solo eran ruinas de lo que antes esa una zona llena de vida – Lárgate – Dijo con mucha agresividad Vegeta – No, eh venido a llevarte a casa, mamá esta muy preocupada por ti – Trunks explicaba a su padre por que tenia que regresar a casa, pero después de mucho pedirle Trunks se rindió – Solo cuídate y regresa antes de que me valla, quiero despedirme de ti para cuando me tenga que ir – Vegeta sin hacer mucho caso de las palabras de su hijo solo se quedo parado sin dirigirle la vista a su hijo, Trunks al ver la poca importancia que recibía de su padre decidió irse del lugar y regresar con su madre.

Así en las dos dimensiones paso la noche tranquilamente, hasta que amaneció y una gran explosión se escucho en el lugar donde se había estrellado la nave de Brolly – Kakarottooooooooo – Grito con gran fuerza el legendario supersaiyajin, la expulsión de poder no podía pasar desapercibida por Draconis, Xyloto y Milo, así que rápidamente fueron hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Brolly – Así que eso es un saiyajin – Dijo Draconis al ver a Brolly transformado en supersaiyajin – Brolly al ver a tres personas que lo estaban observando sin pensarlo se decidió a luchar contra ellos tres al mismo tiempo.

Brolly lanzo una pequeña esfera de poder de color verde - ¡Cuidado! - Grito Xyloto al ver venir la esfera, pero Draconis extendió sus dos manos y creo un campo de energía de color morado que cubrió a los tres guerreros – Milo al ver que Brolly bajo su guardia un poco salio del campo de energía y arremetió contra el saiyajin dándole una patada en el rostro, el golpe fue tan fuerte que pudo mover a Brolly y hacer que el saiyajin se estrellara contra el suelo.

Ahora veras – Grito Milo y al poco tiempo lanzo una esfera de energía de color azul hacia su oponente, mientras las esferas golpeaban el lugar donde Brolly había caído se podia ver como los ataque repetitivos levantaban escombros y polvo, haciendo que los tres guerreros perdieran visibilidad sobre el campo de batalla – Detente Milo – Grito Xyloto al ver el grabe error que estaba cometiendo su amigo, pero debido al fuerte ruido de las explosiones Milo no escucho las palabras de Xyloto, entonces Brolly apareció de entre el polvo y se dirigió hacia Milo a gran velocidad, el oponente de Brolly al ver que el saiyajin estaba sin ningún rasguño lanzo ráfagas de poder aun más fuertes, las cuales chocaban contra Brolly sin hacerle daño alguno, cuando el saiyajin llego con Milo estaba apunto de darle un fuerte golpe a Milo pero Draconis tomo por sorpresa a Brolly dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con sus dos manos, mientras Brolly descendía rápidamente Xyloto apareció y le dio una patada en las costillas, mientras Brolly subía nuevamente por el fuerte golpe de Xyloto fue interceptado por unos hilos de energía de color rojo, Milo estaba con las manos extendidas y de sus dedos salían eso hilos que poco a poco empezaban a apretar a Brolly y se incrustaban más y más en la carne y piel del saiyajin, al poco tiempo tanto Draconis como Xyloto hicieron la misma técnica y empezaron a sujetar a Brolly.

Jajaja, no podrás liberarte tan fácil de eso hilos, mientras más luches, más se enterraran en su cuerpo – Dijo Draconis burlonamente – Pero Brolly entonces expulso más poder y se transformo en el legendario supersaiyajin al mismo tiempo los hilos de energía se rompieron fácilmente, Brolly entonces ataco a Draconis dándole un fuerte golpe y luego sujetándolo del brazo derecho para darle vueltas y luego soltarlo para que se estrellara contra Milo, rapidamente Xyloto volvió a crear hilos de energía y lo sujeto con ellos para después transmitir energía hacia Brolly y causarle daño, mientras Xyloto y Draconis se levantaban observaron como su amigo hacia un gran esfuerzo por contener al saiyajin, entonces decidieron ir hacia Brolly y darle entre los dos varios golpes hasta el cansancio Brolly ya mostraba heridas por todo su cuerpo, pero no así sus fuerzas que a cada minuto eran más grandes.

Es hora de terminar con esto – dijo Milo mientras se acercaba a Brolly – Ahora te tranquilizaras – Milo estando en frente de Brolly puso su mano sobre la cabeza del saiyajin y vio los recuerdos del legendario supersaiyajin, entre los recuerdos vio a Goku y la dura batalla que había tenido contra Brolly, luego con su poder busco la parte del cerebro de Brolly que esa la que lo hacia violento y decidió tranquilizarlo mediante el pensamiento – Ya esta listo, puedes hacerlo – Dijo Milo a Draconis – Entonces Draconis se acerco a Brolly puso su mano sobre el pecho del saiyajin – Ahora tu seras mi cuerpo – Dijo Draconis muy confiado.

Así Draconis posesiono el cuerpo de Brolly, por otro lado en el templo Hikawa se encontraba Rei meditando frente al fuego hasta que llego Nicolás – ¿Me preguntaba si deseabas salir esta noche? – Pregunto Nicolás – Si, solo termino de hacer esto y ya saldré contigo.

Al poco tiempo la pareja salio del templo y mientras caminaban fueron interceptados por Milo, Draconis y Xyloto – Así que tu eres una de las Sailor Scouts – Exclamo Draconis – ¡Pppero si tu eres un saiyajin! - Dijo Rei al ver a Draconis, ya que la posesion del cuerpo de Brolly habia sido un exito – No, soy más que eso.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, espero que estén bien y hayan pasado una feliz navidad, lamento mucho el no haber subido un capitulo rápido, es que me entretuve haciendo otras cosas, pero bueno agradezco mucho los dos reviews que eh leído y prometo que la historia esta vez tendrá un final feliz, si es que no me convenzo de poner un final diferente o triste, espero lean y comenten, recuerden que sus comentarios son la gasolina de mi esfuerzo.

- La caída del sistema solar

¡¿Quien demonios eres? - Pregunto Nicolás mientras se ponía frente a Draconis para protegerla – Sera mejor que te quites de en medio niño – Dijo Xyloto – No, ahora díganme, ¿quien demonios son ustedes? - Ya veo, es justo que sepan el nombre de los guerreros que los asesinaran, no seria justo morir si no saben quien fue el que los venció – Dijo de una manera burlona Milo – Nosotros somos Xyloto, Milo y claro su fiel servidor, Draconis, provenimos de una de las galaxias mas lejanas de la Tierra, Abelle situada a trece millones setecientos mil años luz – Bien ahora que ya saben quienes somos es la hora de pelear – Exclamo Xyloto.

Rápidamente Rei se transformo frente a todos para dar paso a Sailor Mars – Soy Sailor Mars y los castigare en el nombre de Marte – Dijo la scout poniéndose en la pose clásica de toda sailor – Jajaja, castigarnos, no me hagas reír – Después de que Draconis se burlara de la Scout rápidamente se abalanzo contra la pareja, cuando llego a ellos puso sus manos sobre el rostro de Nicolás y de Mars para sujetarlos fuertemente y hacerlos golpearse contra el suelo, haciendo un gran hoyo – Son muy débiles – Dijo Milo – Nunca subestimes al enemigo, no sabemos de lo que son capaces si les damos la más mínima oportunidad – Exclamo Xyloto mientras junto con Milo miraban el gran hoyo que había generado Draconis – Te preocupas demasiado – Dijo Draconis mientras seguía sujetando a Mars y Nicolás del rostro – Al poco tiempo Mars pudo extender su mano izquierda, cerro su puño y extendió su dedo – ¿Tan rápido te rindes? - Pregunto Draconis – Al poco tiempo del dedo de Mars salio un rayo de fuego que quemo el rostro de Draconis, o mejor dicho de Brolly, ya que Draconis había podido posesionar el cuerpo del legendario súper saiyajin.

Tenias razón después de todo – Dijo Milo – En verdad les gusta dar sorpresas – Exclamo Xyloto, por otro lado Draconis se había tirado al suelo y se cubría el rostro mientras se quejaba del ataque hecho por Mars - ¿Creo que no eres tan fuerte como aparentas? - Dijo la scout – mientras ayudaba a Nicolás a levantarse – ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Nicolás – Si – dijo con ánimos Mars.

Me alegra que ambos estén bien, porque así sera más tiempo el que me divierta – Dijo Draconis mientras se paraba – Ante esto Mars y Nicolás se sorprendieron de ver el rostro de su oponente sin ningún rasguño – Sorprendidos, este cuerpo es uno de los más resistentes en todo el universo, ya lo eh comprobado - !Si, pues déjame comprobar a mi si es tan resistente como dices, cadena de amor de Venus¡ - Sailor Venus sujeto fuertemente a Draconis - ¡Tierra Tiembla! - Ataco Sailor Uranos dando de lleno a Draconis y levantando una gran oleada de polvo – Hmp, ese sujeto no era tan fuerte como presumía – Dijo Uranus mientras miraba que no había nada ni nadie en el lugar donde había caído su ultimo ataque.

Ahora siguen ustedes dos – Dijo Sailor Moon mientras que las sailor scouts llegaban para proteger a Rei y Nicolás – Hm, así que han llegado más – Dijo Xyloto – No te preocupes, sus poderes son inferiores a los de nosotros, no hay de que preocuparse – Milo dijo burlándose de las scouts – No nos subestimes, nosotras te derrotaremos.

Jajajaja, no lo creo, si deseas matarlos, entonces primero deberás medir fuerzas conmigo – Todas las scouts miraron hacia el cielo y vieron, sin sorprenderse que su enemigo seguía sin rasguño alguno - ¿Quien demonios son ustedes? - Pregunto Jupiter – Nosotros somos...no, pensándolo bien si nos vencen, les diremos quienes somos – Dijo Draconis mientras descendía al suelo.

¿No crees que te estas confiando demasiado? - Pregunto Xyloto – No, es más no necesito que tu o Milo se metan en esta pelea, yo podre encargarme de ellas.

Si tanto deseas pelear, ven y demuéstralo – Exclamo Uranus - Sin pensarlo más, Draconis arremetió contra Uranus tomándola del rostro y estrellándola contra varios arboles que estaban al rededor, mientras miraba como la sailor se levantaba, Neptune tomo por sorpresa a Draconis lanzándole un rallo de energía de su espejo, mientras la ráfaga viajaba velozmente hacia Draconis, el guerrero pudo detener el poder con una sola mano – Ese ataque es el más poderoso que tengo, tendré que usar mucho poder para vencerlo - Penso la scout sin perder el control, ya que anteriormente todas las scouts habían visto la naturaleza y habilidades de los saiyajin, pero no sabían que se enfrentaban contra el legendario súper saiyajin, el cual estaba siendo manipulado por Draconis – Vaya que tienes poco poder, pero eso que tienes no me vencerá – Draconis entonces expulso un poco de su poder y al rededor de el salio el aura típica de los saiyajin transformados, entonces levanto su mano y devolvió la ráfaga de poder hacia Neptune.

Neptune solo podía observar como la rafa de energía, ya que la energía se dirigía rápidamente hacia ella, pero sorpresiva mente apareció Uranus frente a ella y abrazo a Neptune para recibir con su espalda de llene todo el ataque enviado por Draconis, todas miraban aterrorizadas como la ráfaga de energía de color azul cubría por completo el cuerpo de las dos scouts, cuando la ráfaga desapareció todo el lugar estaba reducido a escombros, ya que se hizo una gran explosión que pudo ser vista desde cualquier lugar de la ciudad, cuando todo se aclaro las scouts miraron el cuerpo de las dos scouts tiradas en el suelo.

Estas bien – Pregunto Uranus mientras se levantaba – Si – Dijo Uranus mientras miraba alegre que su amante siguiera en pie para luchar – Ten cuidado la próxima vez que intentes atacarlo, ese ultimo ataque fue muy violento – Dijo Uranus – Si, no te preocupes – Todo parecía estar en orden, pero repentinamente Uranus callo al suelo boca abajo y todas miraron la espalda y piernas de la scout gravemente heridas – Haruka, Haruka, despierta por favor, despierta - Decía angustiada Neptune al ver que por más que moviera el cuerpo de Uranus, esta no reaccionaba o decía algo.

Creo que me equivoque, en verdad sus poderes no son tan grandes – Exclamo Xyloto al ver que una de las scouts ya había muerto, mientras tanto Draconis se burlaba de la muerte de la scout – Jajaja, en verdad son patéticas, ¿pero ahora quien sera la siguiente? - Pregunto mientras miraba a todas, como si tratara de elegir a su próxima víctima.

Mientras Saturn miraba como era que Uranus ya no se levantaba, esta exploto en coraje y se abalanzo contra Draconis para poder cortarlo con su guadaña, pero Draconis pudo bloquear el ataque y sostener la guadaña – Así que tu eres la que dicen que es la scout más poderosa del universo, niña, déjame decir que que lo que tu vez enfrente tuyo es el mismo demonio, hasta el infierno tiene miedo de mi – Saturn solo miraba con odio a Draconis y rápidamente le dio una patada en las costillas, pero el golpe no hizo nada al guerrero, el seguía como si nada hubiera pasado – Admiro tu valor, pero no podrás ganarme solo con eso – Draconis entonces levanto a Saturn de la cabeza y con su mano derecha le empezó a dar varios golpes hasta que logro que la scout empezara a escupir sangre y al poco tiempo la lanzo contra el suelo haciendo que cayera a los pies de Sailor Moon.

Eres un maldito, como te atreves a pegarle a una niña – Exclamo Jupiter con furia – Niña, ella es una guerrera, no una niña y si ella es la más poderosa entre todas ustedes, déjenme decirles que nunca me podrán vencer – Al poco tiempo Neptune, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus y Plut lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos, pero ninguno pudo hacerle daño alguno, por otro lado Sailor Moon cuidaba de Saturn, la cual estaba muy mal herida e inconsciente y de el cuerpo de Uranus, el cual tenia quemaduras por oda la espalda y piernas.

La batalla seguía su curso, a pesar de la superioridad numérica Draconis demostraba una superioridad de poder inigualable, el guerrero podía esquivar con gran facilidad todos y cada uno de los ataques enviados por las scouts, hasta que Sailor Moon se canso de ver como sus amigas luchaban y lanzo su tiara lunar, pero Draconis se dio cuenta y pudo evadir el ataque - ¡Que!, esquivo mi ataque – Exclamo con sorpresa la scout, ya que no podía creer que existieran guerreros tan rápidos como Goku o sus amigos.

¿Crees que con eso puedes detenerme? - Pregunto Draconis, pero fue atacado por sorpresa por Mercury - ¡Burbujas congelantes de mercurio, estallen! - El ataque dio de lleno en la espalda de Draconis, pero sin hacerle daño alguno, al poco tiempo Draconis se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente contra Mercury para tomarla del brazo y levantarla - ¿Dime niña, haz sentido miedo? - Exclamo Draconis – Nnno, por que tengo a mis amigas de mi lado y ellas me dan fuerzas – Respondió Mercury – En verdad son valientes – Sin piedad alguna Draconis lanzo a Mercury contra un edificio que estaba en las cercanías y el cuerpo de Mercury chocho contra una de las paredes y callo muerta, al poco tiempo todas las scouts restantes fueron a ver si Mercury seguía convida, pero lamentablemente se dieron cuenta de que ya había muerto.

No tenemos na más que hacer, mas que irnos de aquí y luchar en otra ocasión – todas miraron expectantes a Plut, ya que a pesar de no quererse ir de el lugar, sabían muy en el fondo que si no estudiaban muy bien a su nuevo enemigo, nunca podrían vencerlo - ¡No, no dejare a mis amigos aquí!, tenemos que quedarnos y seguir luchando – Exclamo Sailor Moon – No seas impertinente, sabes que si nos quedamos todas moriremos y entonces no podremos defender a la tierra de este enemigo – Respondió Plut – Así las dos scouts iniciaron una discusión sobre irse o quedarse, pero Draconis no pudo esperar más y decidió atacarlas una vez más.

¡Ya me canse de sus estúpidos juegos, todas morirán aquí! - Draconis entonces extendió su mano derecha y de ella salieron esferas de energía color verdes que chocaron contra un campo de energía creado por Saturn, la cual estaba todavía con energías para luchar – En verdad eres la más fuerte de entre ellas, solo por eso se han ganado el saber quienes somos y que es lo que queremos – Mientras el campo de energía se mantenía en pie, las scouts solo ponían atención a las palabras que estaba apunto de decir Draconis.

Nosotros tres somos vengadores, provenientes de un planeta llamado Ryut, en los limites de la vía láctea, exactamente de la galaxia Sculptor, somos Draconis, Milo y Xyloto, y durante la ultima guerra de las sailors hubo una mujer llamada Galaxia, o mejor conocida como Sailor Galaxia, ella renegó de su raza y de su planeta, calificándolos de basura, cuando descubrió sus poderes de scout decidió irse de su lugar de origen para dejarnos a nosotros, sus guerreros sin nada ni nadie que proteger, el planeta donde nació y que luego abandono se empezó a destruir poco a poco, debido a que ella era la princesa que regiría el planeta para llevarlo a una era dorada donde todo seria prosperidad, pero ella en su afán de irse a un planeta digna de ella nos dejo, ahora que ella murió hemos venido tras el planeta tierra, el más bello en todo el sistema solar para colonizarlo y hacer de el nuestro nuevo hogar, pero no podremos hacerlo si no matamos primero a las guardianas de este planeta y drenamos el poder del cristal de plata para que yo lo pueda usar, y así convertirme en el monarca de este lugar.

Las scouts quedaron sorprendidas después del relato de Draconis, pero no podían dejar que su planeta fuera ocupado por otros, a pesar de que ellos han sufrido, además ya habían muerto dos scouts desde que la batalla inicio.

Ahora que ya saben quienes somos y de donde venimos, es hora de que mueran – Así Draconis extendió su manos y lanzo una esfera pequeña de color verde, la cual choco contra el campo de energía que mantenía Saturn, pero al poco tiempo estallo y se hizo grande – Rrrapido, hagan algo que no podre soportar la presión durante mucho tiempo – Dijo Saturn con gran esfuerzo – Rayo creciente de Ve... - Venus fue detenida repentinamente por Plut – No lo hagas, si lo haces el campo de energía de Saturn desaparecerá – Exclamo Plut – ¡¿Entonces que hacemos?, Satrun no podrá soportar mucho tiempo así – Dijo Neptune – Sin decir nada Plut extendió sus manos y de su cetro empezó a crear un pequeño hoyo negro, el cual rápidamente se hizo grande hasta alcanzar el tamaño por donde pudiera entrar una persona – No, no escaparan – Exclamo Draconis mientras lanzaba otra esfera, cuando hizo impacto el campo de energía creado por Saturn se estaba empezando a des quebrajar, pero sorprendentemente Nicolás apareció y le dio un golpe a Draconis en el rostro, el golpe si bien no hizo daño alguno a Draconis si pudo distraer al guerrero, haciendo que la esfera de energía estalla y junto con ella el escudo de energía creado por Saturno – Maldito humano, ahora morirás – Nicolás fue golpeado violentamente y cayo contra un carro, después de que cayo contra el auto, Draconis lanzo una esfera de energía e hizo explotar el carro junto con Nicolás, ante esto Mars solo observo y callo al suelo de rodillas llorando, pero fue tomada de la mano por Jupiter y así todas las scouts pudieron entrar al hoyo negro, creado por Plut para viajar a la dimensión de Gohan y los Guerreros Z.

Parece ser que se te han escapado Draconis – Dijo Milo burlándose de su compañero – Si, pero no hay de que preocuparse, si aparecen nuevamente, me encargare de que no quede nada de ellas, ahora hay que moverse y buscar a Endymion, para tener una carta bajo la manga en dado caso de que las cosas no salgan como esperamos – Así los tres guerreros se separaron y empezaron a buscar a Darien por todo el globo.

Mientras tanto en la dimencion de Gohan, las scout habian caido inconcientes cerca de un lago, donde no habia nadie que pueda ayudarlas, hasta que en el templo sagrado Picoro se percato de las presencias de las sailors y bajo a la tierra para ver que pasaba – Necesitare Mr. Popo para que me ayude a llevarlas.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, espero que estén bien, me alegra que haya gente que este leyendo el fic, verán en este capitulo puse unas cuantas cosas de Dragon Ball, espero recuerden esas cosas y bueno me preguntaron si pondría a Goku en fase tres, eso no se puede ya que Goku no creo que para ese entonces se acerque a la fase dos, por lo demás espero que les guste el Fic y gracias a tos por sus reviews.

- Morir en el olvido

El día pasaba normalmente en el universo de Gohan, Picoro veía inapropiado llamar a Gohan y los otros ya que después de una pelea tan difícil contra Cell, no quería irrumpir en la paz de los guerreros.

-¿Donde estoy? - Pregunto Hotaru al verse sola en una cama con sabanas blancas y en una habitación del mismo color, cuando se destapo pudo ver que sus heridas habían sido curadas en su totalidad y de que no vestía ni el traje de scout ni tampoco la ropa que llevaba antes de inicia la pelea contra Draconis, la menor de las sailors llevaba puesta una falda de color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una playera de manga corta, así la scout decidió salir de la habitación y cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver toda una explanada y las nubes a la misma altura que el suelo, sin pensarlo decidió salir corriendo, pero al llegar a la orilla se dio cuenta de que estaba en un templo que flotaba sobre la tierra, debido a la impresión perdió el equilibrio y se empezó a balancear sin poder controlar su cuerpo , cuando estaba apunto de caer fue sujetada de la mano por Mr. Popo - ¿Quien eres? - Pregunto Hotaru muy sorprendida.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudar – Dijo el sirviente de Kamisama – ¿Ayudar a que?, dime donde están mis amigas, ¿que has hecho con ellas? - Pregunto mientras forcejeaba con Mr. Popo, hasta que se pudo zafar y llevo sus manos hacia su cintura para poder tomar el broche de transformación, pero se sorprendió al ver que no lo tenia – Por favor, no te alteres, todo esta bien – Exclamo Mr. Popo, pero Hotaru dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y callo irremediablemente al vacío, al poco tiempo fue tomada en brazos, Hotaru se sorprendió al ver que quien la había salvado era Picoro, ya al llegar nuevamente al templo Picoro le explico a la scout como fue que la había encontrado a ella y sus amigas.

-Perdone lo de hace unos momentos – Dijo Hotaru – Si, no hay problema – respondió Mr. Popo – Bien, ya basta de cordialidades, solo hay que esperar a que tus amigas despierten para que podamos represarlas a su dimensión – Así pasaron unas horas y las scouts salieron de sus habitaciones vistiendo de la misma manera en que Hotaru vestía – Bien, ahora ya que están juntas podre represarlas a donde pertenecen – Dijo Picoro – No, por favor ayúdanos, hemos venido a pedirles su ayuda, nuestra dimensión esta en peligro de ser destruida por un saiyajin – Dijo Setsuna, ante las palabras de la scout, todas quedaron sorprendidas, ya que no sabían cual era el plan - ¿¡Que? No podemos hacer eso, es muestra obligación defender el lugar al que pertenecemos, ellos no tiene que hacer nada por nosotras – Dijo Michiru algo molesta, ya que el deber de las scouts era defender su planeta y no depender de nadie más – No, no podemos luchar nosotras solas, si lo intentamos nuevamente, lo más seguro es que todas perdamos la vida, o ¿acaso ya olvidaste el sacrificio de Haruka?

Así las dos scouts empezaron a discutir sobre si era correcto o no pedirle ayuda a los guerreros Z – Ya, ya dejen de pelear – Dijo Serena – Es verdad que no somos oponentes para esos tres sujetos, pero no hay que perder las esperanzas de ganarles, solo sera esta ocasión – Dijo mientras miraba a Picoro – Por favor necesitamos que nos ayuden a derrotar a esos tipos, ya han muerto dos de nosotras, Amy y Haruka sacrificaron sus vidas por nosotras y la victoria es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellas – O ayúdanos a incrementar nuestros poderes, necesitamos ser más fuertes, no quiero ver morir a más gente – Exclamo Rei al recordar como Nicolás había muerto para que ella y las demás escaparan.

-Esta bien, las ayudare, pero solo con una condición – Dijo el Nameku al sentir el Ki de Trunks y Gohan dirigirse al templo sagrado – Cuando lleguen Trunks, Vegeta y Gohan, prométanme que no dirán ni insistirán con ellos sobre las cosas sucedidas en el pasado, ellos no recuerdan nada de lo que paso – Al poco tiempo llegaron los hijos de los saiyajin más poderosos del universo y se sorprendieron al ver a Trunks y Gohan algo cambiados.

Mina al ver a Trunks decidió correr hacia sus brazos para abrazarlo - !Trunks¡, ¿como has estado? Te vez más lindo con el cabello largo – Trunks a ver a mina solo pudo detenerla de las manos y rechazar sus muestras de a mor – No se quien seas o que quieras, solo e venido a ver que era ese Ki tan extraño que sentí hace unos momentos – Mina entendió el mensaje y se alejo de Trunks llorando para ir con sus amigas, Mientras tanto Gohan era observado por Hotaru, mientras la scout se escondía detrás de Setsuna.

Señor Picoro, dígannos por favor quienes son todas estas niñas – Exclamo Gohan – Lamento mucho decirte esto Gohan, ellas son guerreras de una dimensión diferente a la nuestra y han venido a pedir nuestra ayuda para luchar contra unos enemigos que no han podido vencer, ¿espero que esto no sea problema para ti? - Pregunto Picoro a su estudiante – No se preocupe señor Picoro, estoy seguro de que si mi padres estuviera aquí, el diría con gusto que si – Exclamo animado Gohan, al poco tiempo Serena se acerco al hijo de Goku – Disculpa, dijiste que si el estuviera aquí, ¿dime tu padre esta viajando o tiene que atender otras cosas? - Pregunto Serena – No, lo que pasa es que el murió hace ya un mes – Dijo Gohan mientras agachaba la cabeza y apretaba su puño – Pero ahora yo me encargare de proteger la tierra, esa fue su ultima voluntad – Todas las scouts quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar la mala noticia sobre la muerte de Goku – Todas confiaremos en ti – Dijo serena mientras acaricio delicadamente la cabeza del joven saiyajin.

-Jajajajaja, Niño no te sientas superior a mi o Kakaratto, recuerda que estoy yo aquí, el príncipe de los saiyajin se encargara de este problema, pero que quede algo en claro, no luchare para defender a su patético planeta, luchare por mi, para fortalecer mi orgullo – Dijo Vegeta mientras salia detrás de una de las palmeras del templo sagrado, Ahora explíquenme de una buena vez quien es el sujeto que las venció, ya que a juzgar por su apariencia, no tiene lo necesario para vencer a alguien, hasta uno de esos androides podría vencerlas sin dificultad alguna – Todas las scouts sabían que Vegeta tenia razón, que ninguna de ellas podría vencer a la clase de enemigos que los guerreros Z habían enfrentado en variadas ocasiones.

Así las scouts contaron detalladamente a los guerreros Z como eran sus enemigos, la clase de poderes que tenían y su aspecto físico – Pero se se trata de Brolly – exclamo Gohan al terminar de escuchar las palabras de las scouts – ¿Brolly, acaso conocen a esos sujetos? - Pregunto Lita -Bueno, solo a uno de ellos, su nombre es Brolly, un saiyajin de clase alta que su único objetivo es destruir galaxias enteras, el es el legendario súper saiyajin – Dijo Trunks.

-Como dije antes, yo me encargare de este problema, ahora, rápido llévenme a donde esta Brolly para demostrarle quien es el legendario súper saiyajin – Dijo Vegeta – No, ya hemos luchado anteriormente contra Brolly, aparte no sabemos cuales sean los alcances de los poderes de los otros dos tipos, lo mejor sera que todos vallamos y luchemos contra ellos – Picoro mostraba preocupación, ya que a pesar de que sabia que Gohan y Trunks tenían poderes que superaban tanto a los de Vegeta y Goku, temía por la seguridad de Gohan.

- Pero nosotras no podemos quedarnos así, tenemos que hacernos más fuertes para derrotar a esos sujetos y no volver a ser una molestia para ustedes – Dijo Lita – Bueno, podrían usar la habitación del tiempo, pero solo podrán entrar dos de ustedes al mismo tiempo, no juntas – Dijo Picoro – Hmp, si hacen eso, ninguna de ellas duraría más de un mes ahí, ya que solo son basura – Dijo Vegeta burlonamente – Hay otra alternativa – Se escucho una voz desde muy lejos, que hacia eco en el cielo – ¿Quien dijo eso? - Preguntaron las scouts mirando al cielo – ¡Es mi papá! - Exclamo Gohan muy feliz al escuchar la voz de Goku – Espero que todos estén bien, verán ya me e enterado de la situación y hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudarlos – Dijo Goku – Es Goku, ¿pero como puede saber de esto, si el ya esta muerto? - Pregunto Setsuna – El esta con Kaiosama, un dios muy importante que le permite hablar con nosotros telemáticamente – Explico Picoro – Escuchen, con el maestro Karin esta el agua ultra divina, cuando era niño yo tome de esa agua antes de ir a luchar contra Picoro y gracias a eso es que me pude vencerlo, supongo que si ustedes quieren aumentar sus poderes sera bueno que tomen de esa agua, no les tomara mucho tiempo y obtendrán habilidades sorprendentes – Explico Goku.

Así todos escucharon atentamente y al poco tiempo las scouts fueron llevadas hacia el templo del maestro Karin – Kakaratto, maldito insecto porque no me dijiste antes de esa agua sagrada, con eso hubiera aumentado mis habilidades en poco tiempo, maldito insecto – Dijo Vegeta muy molesto por no saber del agua – No te enojes Vegeta, esa agua ya no sirve para ti, solo lo pueden tomar personas que sean de buen corazón.

Durante la noche todo permanecía normal en el templo sagrado, Picoro había regresado sus broches de transformación a las scouts para que fueran en busca del agua ultra divina a la cueva de la obscuridad, Gohan, Trunks y Vegeta regresaron a sus hogares para prepararse para la batalla y Picoro fue contactado nuevamente por Goku – Picoro, dime ¿porque es que Trunks, Vegeta y Gohan no pueden recordar nada de ellas? - Pregunto el saiyajin – ¿Como sabes de eso?, se supone que tampoco deberías de recordar – Dijo Picoro – En el otro mundo, Enmadaiosama tiene un registro de cada ser vivo, al momento de revisar mi registro decía que yo había viajado a otra dimensión y la había salvado junto con ayuda de ustedes y esas niñas, el vio que no recordaba nada y con sus poderes me regreso esos recuerdos – Explico Goku – Ya veo, lo que pasa es que no quería que Trunks estuviera en una dimensión que no fuera la suya, recuerda que el siente algo por esa niña rubia llamada Mina.

-Pero no te parece injusto, el tiene derecho a ser feliz, recuerda lo tanto que a luchado por Bulma y Vegeta – Dijo Goku – Esta bien, ya entendí tu mensaje, cuando regresen les devolvere sus recuerdos a todos.

Mientras tanto las scouts estaban perdidas en la cueva de la obscuridad sin poder encontrar el camino al agua ultra divina.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, espero que estén bien, perdóneme por actualizar apenas hoy, se que a pasado mucho tiempo, pero es que entre a la universidad y estaba lleno de tareas y trabajos, en verdad pido disculpas, tratare de subir un capitulo cada dos semanas, no piensen ni por un momento que deje el fic, reitero e tenido mucha tarea, pero ya retomare mi camino, por cierto gracias por sus reviews del capitulo 1, 2 y 3 se los agradezco con mucho cariño ya que sus comentarios me dan animo, en este fic no saldrá Goku luchando, solo Gohan Picoro y Trunks, recuerden que Goku esta muerto y me e decidido a hacer una tercera parte de este fic, una segunda del de SS/SM y ya veré después que hacer, espero este capitulo les guste, dejen sus comentarios para ver que no les gusto, por ultimo diré algo a los malos fics y sus autores, estoy de acuerdo en que lean esta historia, pero si ponen reviews como los de la ultima vez, no les haré caso, así que evítense la molestia de escribir y evítenme la molestia de leer sus cosas, esto lo digo ya que me entere que están reseñando este fic en su pagina de críticos, por lo demás gracias y espero disfruten esto.

El olvido de la mente y el recuerdo del corazón

Trunks se encontraba en su habitación recostado y pensando en Mina - ¿Quien demonios es esa chica? ¿porque a pesar de que la rechace mi corazón latió con gran rapidez y me empezó a doler la cabeza? - por otra parte Vegeta estaba mirando a Bulma, la cual dormía tranquilamente, su mirada no reflejaba el orgullo y arrogancia que caracterizaban al saiyajin, sino que era de agradecimiento y un poco de dolor al pensar que una vez más tenia que luchar, luchar para fortalecer su ego dañado por la muerte de su rival.

Gohan por otro lado decidió no contarle nada de lo sucedido a su madre, ya que si lo hacia esta haría todo lo posible por no dejar ir a la batalla al hijo de Goku, antes de dormir el joven tomo un despertador y lo programo para que sonara a las 7 de la mañana.

Picoro se encontraba en la torre de Karin – Hace mucho que no bajabas, dime ¿que se te ofrece? – pregunto el maestro al namekusein mientras le daba la espalda – Solo e venido a decirle que me de semillas del ermitaño, al lugar donde vamos parece ser más peligroso de lo que fue en el pasado – respondió el nameku – No te preocupes, las semillas ya están listas – dijo Karin mientras lanzaba una bolsa llenada de semillas, pero antes de irte respóndeme algo, ¿porque han decidido ayudarlas?, se supone que ellas son guerreras de otra dimensión, deben de tener el poder suficiente para hacerle frente a esa amenaza que enfrentan.

Tiene razón, pero es que ese enemigo es uno al que ni siquiera Goku o Vegeta pudieron enfrentar, sus poderes aumentan a cada minuto, es imposible que ellas puedan vencer a Broly – dijo algo preocupado Picoro – Ya entiendo, entonces sera mejor que den su mejor esfuerzo y regresen todos con vida – así Picoro solo dio una sonrisa y se fue volando del templo.

Mientras los guerreros Z se encontraban reflexionando sobre la batalla que se les avecinaba, Sailor Moon y las otras se encontraban caminando sin rumbo aparente – Oooooigan chicas, ¿acaso no les da miedo este lugar? - Pregunto Sailor Moon al ver que todo el lugar era escabroso, obscuro y húmedo – Pero ante la pregunta ninguna Scout se molesto en responder, todas tenían una mirada llena de determinación, ante esto Sailor Moon se sintió mal – Lo siento chicas, pero es que solo deseaba que el ambiente no estuviera tan denso entre nosotras – Entonces Mars, quien iba caminando adelante de Sailor Moon se detuvo repentinamente y provoque que cayera y se golpeara contra el piso – Ahhhh – suspiro Mars – No cabe duda de que tu nunca cambiaras – Dijo mientras extendía la mano a su amiga – Ojala todas pudiéramos ver las cosas como tu lo haces, siempre llena de esperanza y optimismo, pero como veras no es así, hemos sido derrotadas de la manera más humillante hasta ahora, nadie se compara con ese tal Draconis, así que en estos momentos solo deseamos encontrar esa agua ultra divina y vengar a nuestros amigos, ¡¿No es así? - pregunto Mars a todas sus amigas, quienes la miraban con optimismo – Mina, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru y Lita, todas estamos aquí para salvar nuestro mundo, perdónanos por no ser alegres en este momento, pero en estos momentos no hay tiempo para eso.

Ya veo, perdónenme por mi imprudencia, se que este no era momento para jugar – Dijo Sailor Moon mientras miraba hacia abajo – No te preocupes Serena, todas daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para salir de este lugar siendo más fuertes – Exclamo Mina mientras abrazaba a Serena, al poco tiempo en la cueva se escucho una risa – Todos sus esfuerzos serán inútiles, sera mejor que se queden en este lugar, de entre las sombras apareció Darien, acompañado de Rini, Nicolás, Amy Trunks y Haruka, ante la presencia de su amigos todas las Scouts fueron corriendo hacia ellos y los abrazaron.

De regreso en la corporación cápsula, Trunks estaba durmiendo, pero en sus sueños podía ver fragmentos de una batalla en de la que el no tenia recuerdos, el podía verse así mismo en una ciudad muy diferente de la capital del oeste, era un escenario frío, lleno de destrucción y húmedo, Trunks estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una agonizante Mina, al poco tiempo el saiyajin pudo escuchar como de Mina salían una palabras, estas eran "cuando mires las estrellas piensa en mi, porque yo soy una de esas estrellas" así Trunks repentinamente despertó de su sueño, mientras sudaba - ¿Que demonios significa esto? - se pregunto en pensamientos el hijo de Vegeta.

Mientras tanto en la cueva de la obscuridad, las scouts estaban muy contentas de ver a todos sus amigos con vida – Darien, me tenia muy angustiada, dime ¿como es que ustedes han llegado hasta este lugar? - Pregunto Sailor Moon – Después de que se fueron, Rini llego del futuro y con sus poderes creo un portal para hacernos llegar hasta este lugar.

¿Pero y el enemigo, díganme ¿como fue que lo vencieron?, y ¿como es que Amy, Haruka y Nicolás están vivos? - Exclamo Mars algo exaltada por la sorpresa de ver a su novio – No te preocupes Rei, Trunks busco las esferas del dragón y pidió que revivieran a todos los que habían sido asesinados por Draconis – Dijo Nicolás mientras tomaba de la cintura a Mars y la abrazaba – Entonces eso significa ¿Que Trunks venció a Draconis y los otros dos? - Pregunto Venus – Así es, o acaso ¿olvidas que soy el hijo del Rey de los saijayin? - Exclamo Trunks, entonces Mina suponiendo que Trunks había recordado las cosas vividas con Mina durante la batalla contra Galahad, fue corriendo hacia el y los dos se besaron enfrente de todos – Me siento aliviada, parece ser que ya no necesitaremos ese incremento de poderes por parte de esa agua que nos habían dicho – Dijo Jupiter con palabras de alivio.

Ante estas explicaciones y acciones, Plut, Neptune y Saturn se comportaron fríamente, pero Saturn por dentro deseaba ir hacia los brazos de su amada Haruka - ¿Que pasa Michiru? ¿Porque no me abrazas? - Pregunto Haruka mientras miraba fijamente a la scout – Neptune entonces callo hipnotizada por la mirada de Haruka y también se abrazaron, entonces tanto Plut como Saturn desistieron de dudar - Entonces si ya todo esta bien, sera mejor regresar a la superficie – Exclamo Plut – No, no podemos regresar, tenemos que contarles lo que paso – Dijo Darien.

Lo que paso fue que... - Trunks comenzó a hablar – Mi papá, Gohan, Picoro y yo fuimos antes que ustedes a luchar contra esos tres sujetos, cuando llegamos a su dimensión todo estaba hecho pedazos, ya no había mucha gente viva en su planeta, al poco tiempo encontramos el ki de Darien y de Rini, los dos estaban refugiados en una zona boscosa, ya con las energías restablecidas fuimos a luchar, cuando encontramos a Draconis, Milo y Xyloto todos luchamos con todas nuestras fuerzas, pero nada era posible contra esos tres, Picoro fue el primero en morir después mi padre y al final Gohan, quien sacrifico su vida para que podamos regresar, Draconis lanzo un ataque contra nosotros, pero Gohan con sus últimos minutos de vida hizo un Kamehameha y regreso el ataque para que pudiéramos vivir nosotros tres, cuando regresamos a esta dimensión yo me dedique a buscar las esferas del dragón y pedir que regresaran a la vida a Nicolás y a Haruka – Así termino la explicación de Trunks y todas las scouts para ese momento habían roto en llano al escuchar el sacrificio de tres de los guerreros Z.

Entonces lo que hay que hacer es obtener esa agua y regresar para intentar salvar a la tierra una vez más – Exclamo Sailor Moon – Hay Serena tonta, ¿que no vez que ni siquiera el señor Vegeta, Gohan y Trunks con su gran poder pudieron vencerlos, lo mejor sera quedarnos en este lugar - ¿Que, pero Rini, acaso no te sientes mal porque ellos se hayan sacrificado por nosotras? - Pienso que lo mejor seria vivir el resto de vida que nos queda gracias a ellos.

¿Estarías de acuerdo conmigo si te digo que me gustaría estar aquí el resto de mi vida, contigo? - Pregunto Darien a Sailor Moon – No, tu nunca preguntarías algo como eso si sabes las cosas que están pasando, rápido todas aléjense de ellos – Exclamo Sailor Jupiter, entonces todas las scouts se alejaron de Darien y los otros, a excepción de Mars, Venus y Neptune que no querían separarse de sus respectivas parejas – Parece ser que ya no podremos jugar más con ellas – Exclamo Nicolás, entonces tomo del rostro a Mars y se acerco a su oído – Su más grande debilidad son sus sentimientos – Después de eso Trunks, Haruka y Nicolás tomaron del brazo a Neptune, Venus y Mars, para amenazar con hacerles algo.

Rápido, dígannos quienes son en verdad – Exclamo Jupiter – Esta bien – dijo Nicolás – Entonces los seres amados de las scouts desaparecieron y solo se escucho una voz – Yo soy el guardián de esta cueva, no tengo nombre ni cuerpo, soy un ente y ustedes bagaran en este lugar durante el resto de sus vidas, su castigo sera eterno por haber pisado esta tierra sin tener los poderes necesarios para obtener el agua ultra divina, jajajajajaja – Rio maleficamente la voz.

Porque, porque nos haces esto? - Grito Mars – Porque antes de tomar el agua ultra divina tienen que vencerme a mi, yo soy el guardián de este lugar.

No, nos dejaremos vencer por ti, vamos chicas ayúdenme – Sailor Moon entonces alzo sus manos junto con el cetro lunar y de el emano una luz muy brillante que cubrió la cueva de la obscuridad, al poco tiempo las scouts juntaron sus manos con las de Sailor Moon y aparecieron en un desierto, donde a pocos metros había una fuente, sobre la cual estaba la jarra donde había un liquido brillante como la plata – ¿Creen que esa sea el agua de la que nos hablaron? – Pregunto Saturn – Parece ser que si es – Dijo Jupiter.

Al poco tiempo las scouts comenzaron a caminar hacia la fuente, pero repentinamente aparecieron ante ellas Goku, Vegeta, Trunks y Gohan convertidos en súper saiyajin – ¿Ahora que clase de juego es este? - Pregunto Mars – Si tanto desean esa agua, primero tendrán que vencer a esos cuatro guerreros, pero no se confíen, que ellos no son tan sentimentales como ustedes – Eres un maldito, ¿como te atreves a usar a nuestros amigos para pelear contra nosotras? - Dijo Neptune exaltada – Si no los uso, entonces esto no seria divertido, !ahora ustedes cuatro ataquen¡

Entonces los cuatro saiyajin se lanzaron a atacar a las scouts, Trunks se abalanzo con gran fuerza contra Mars para tomarla de la mano y después tomo a Venus de igual manera y luego salio volando rápidamente para lanzarlas contra Sailor Moon, la cual estaba impactada al ver que sus amigos siguieron al pie de la letra las ordenes del guardián del agua ultra divina – !Sailor Moon hazte a un lado¡ - Grito Plut, a lo que Sailor Moon pudo evitar por muy poco el choque contra Mars y Venus – Mientras Tunks miraba como las scouts quedaron heridas desde el cielo, Sailor Moon y las otras corrieron para ver como estaban Venus y Mars - !Chicas, Chicas¡ están bien – Grito Sailor Moon – Serena, ¿Porque, dime porque nos atacan, se supone que son nuestros amigos y mi novio, porque? - Dijo Venus mientras estaba mal herida y entre los brazos de Sailor Moon – Vamos Mina, no te rindas, tu sabes mejor que nadie que el Trunks que estas viendo no es el real, el verdadero Trunks no se atrevería a atacarnos, aunque haya perdido sus recuerdos, su cuerpo y su corazón todavía te recuerdan – Dijo Mars mientras se levantaba con gran dificultad – No, no se esfuercen, nosotras nos encargaremos de esas ilusiones – Mientras Trunks miraba desde el cielo puso sus manos sobre su frente y ataco con un Masenko sin necesidad de gritar el nombre de su ataque, el ataque se dirigió rápidamente - ¡Cúbranse! - Dijo Plut, pero para cuando todas se cubrieron, el ataque de Trunks ya estaba muy cerca.

Después del choque de energía, se levanto una gran cantidad de arena, la cual no dejaba ver claramente que había pasado con las scouts, hasta después de un tiempo se pudo observar como Saturn estaba con sus manos extendidas hacia el cielo junto con su oz y un campo de energía de color morado que sacaba destellos de electricidad que uso para proteger a sus amigas - ¿Están todas bien? - Pregunto la scout más joven – Si, no te preocupes – exclamo Plut, cuando Saturno se aseguro de que todas estaban bien deshizo el campo de energía y Neptune lanzo el primer ataque - ¡Maremoto de Neptuno! - La esfera de energía se dirigió rápidamente contra Trunks, pero esta fue desviada por una esfera de color dorado más pequeña que la de la scout, entonces Neptune volteo a ver quien lanzo el ataque y se dio cuenta de que fue de parte de Gohan, y el joven saiyajin se lanzo contra Neptune para darle un golpe muy fuerte en el rostro haciendo que la scout cayera unos metros adelante de Gohan, todas estaba mirando como su amiga estaba tendida en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, así Gohan se decidió a caminar hacia la scout y cuando llego a ella el saiyajin extendió su mano derecha para darle el golpe final pero repentinamente Naptune tomo lo tomo de la mano – !El verdadero Gohan golpea más fuerte¡ - exclamo la sailor mientras de su otra mano se formo su espejo y de el salio una gran ráfaga de poder de color azul que destruyo cualquier rastro del Gohan – !No tengan miedo, sus poderes no son como el de los verdaderos, solo eviten ser golpeadas¡ - Grito Neptune, pero detrás de ella aprecio Vegeta y le dio una patada que la hizo rodar entre la arena y cayo desmallada cerca de las otras scouts -Maldito, como te atreves – dijo Plut y al poco tiempo Saturn, Venus, Jupiter, Plut, Mars y Sailor Moon fueron contra Goku y Vegeta, pero desde el cielo Trunks fue directamente contra Venus y Mars para atacarlas una vez más.

Entonces la batalla había iniciado, por un lado estaban luchando Mars y Venus contra Trunks, Sailor Moon y Saturn contra Vegeta, Plut y Jupiter contra Goku.

Cadena de amor de Venus – Grito la scout para poder sujetar a Trunks, pero el saiyajin esquivo el ataque para después aparecer atrás de Venus e intentar darle un golpe a la scout, pero fue detenido por el fuego de Mars que le quemo la espalda y su ropa – No te dejare que la toques – Exclamo Mars – Venus rápidamente se dio vuelta y se preparo para atacar a Trunks – Rayo creciente de Venus – Trunks pudo contener el rayo con una mano pero dejando su retaguardia sin protenccion, este detalle fue aprovechado por Mars, la cual extendió su mano derecha, y de uno de sus dedos saco una gran cantidad de fuego – Fuego de Marte – El ataque dio con todo a Trunks y las dos scouts imprimieron más fuerza a sus ataques para que explotaran y Trunks quedara sobre la arena inconsciente – !Trunks , no¡ - Grito Venus mientras fue corriendo hacia el saiyajin, pero este desapareció antes de que la scout pudiera llegar al cuerpo de su amado.

Por otra parte Vegeta estaba humillando a Sailor Moon y Saturn, ya que su primer ataque fue una ráfaga de poder que fue contenida por el campo de energía de Saturn, pero rápidamente fue destruido ya que el saiyajin imprimió más energía a su ataque, depsues tomo a Saturn del cabello y puso su mano sobre la cara de la scout para darle de lleno con una bola de energia, pero repentinamente fue atravesado por la oz de la scout para herir de gravedad al principe de los saiyajin - ¡Ataca Sailor Moon! - Grito Saturn, entonces Sailor Moon envistio al saiyajin para hacerlo caer unos cuantos pasos adelante de ella – Con eso basto para que Vegeta desapareciera después de unos segundos.

Goku estaba apunto de matar a Plut y Jupiter con un Kamehameha, pero antes de que pasara esto, el saiyajin desapareció sin haber sido vencido y del cielo se escucho nuevamente una voz – Han demostrado que son valientes y por eso ahora ya pueden tomar el agua ultra divina – Así las scouts se dirigieron hacia la fuente donde estaba la jarra – ¿Creen que no sea un engaño? - Pregunto Neptune, la cual estaba muy mal herida y se mantenía en pie gracias a Venus y Mars – No lo sabremos si no la tomamos.

Así una por una las scouts tomaron del agua – Ahora ya pueden irse, cierren sus ojos – Exclamo la voz - !¿Como sabemos que no nos volverás a atacar?¡ - Dijo Sailor Moon – solo cierren los ojos – Así las escouts cerraron los ojos y regresaron a la cueva, donde al fondo se podía ver una luz muy fuerte – ¿Creen que sea seguro? - Dijo Venus – No importa que haya ahí, tenemos que seguir – exclamo Jupiter, así todas las scouts siguieron su camino y al salir de la cueva vieron el mar donde Picoro junto con Dende estaba esperando a que salieran.

Si que les llevo tiempo salir de ahí, son las únicas mujeres que han entrado ahí y salido vivas – Dijo Picoro - ¿Te refieres a que antes ya había gente que entro a ese lugar? - Pregunto Sailor Moon – Si, así es anteriormente había entrado Goku y tardo menos, pero creo que para ser humanas estuvo bien – Bueno, es hora de curarlas, ya todos están impacientes – Dijo Dende mientras se acercaba a las scouts – Valla, no pensé que te animaras a tener un hijo, felicidades – Dijo Sailor Moon a Picoro – ¿Un hijo?, no digas tonterías niña, el no es mi hijo, es un amigo, yo nunca pensaría en tener uno, así que apúrense y dejen de decir esa clase de tonterías – Picoro se puso un poco rojo y se indigno al escuchar que Dende era su hijo, Dende también se puso rojo cuanto curo a las scouts.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, espero que estén bien y les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, sin más cosas que decir les dejo el nuevo capitulo.

El ultimo guardián

Mientras las scouts descansaban después de haber buscado el agua ultra divina y los guerreros z se preparaban para la batalla, en la dimensión de las sailors pasaban otras cosas, al momento de dejar sola la tierra a merced de Draconis, Milo y Xyloto, estos aprovecharon la oportunidad para poder destruir la ciudad de Tokio poco a poco.

¿Y bien, ya las han encontrado? - pregunto Draconis mientras miraba la ciudad destruida desde un edificio que permanecía en pie – No, todavía no podemos encontrarlas, pero hay una energía que se siente muy lejos de aquí, una energía pequeña pero es muy parecida a la que emanaban las scouts, deberíamos de ir a investigar de quien se trata – Sugirió Xyloto – Pero ¿no sera bueno que alguien se quedara en este lugar para que la reaparición de estas molestas niñas no sea sorpresiva? - Pregunto Milo – No lo creo, si reaparecen, me encargare de no dejar rastro alguno de su existencia, jaja, aparte con este cuerpo soy capaz de conquistar el universo entero si así lo deseo, buscare y matare a Sailor galaxia para que así yo sea el hombre más poderoso, todo se hará a mi voluntad, no habrá vivo o muerto que se atreva a desafiarme – Exclamo Draconis – No puedes, todavía no puedes hacer eso, tu nuevo cuerpo tiene poderes ilimitados, no sabes controlarlos, sera mejor que ya no ses esa transformación a no ser que desees morir – Ante las palabras de Xyloto Draconis solo las ignoro – No seas tonto, yo soy el único capaz de usar este cuerpo y estos poderes – Xyloto y Milo sabían perfectamente que Draconis no era capaz de controlar un cuerpo que iba aumentando sus poderes gradualmente, de un momento a otro si no expulsaba poder el cuerpo que estaba poseído, el cuerpo de Brolly podría auto destruirse – Solo espero que tengas razón – Exclamo Milo – Bien, entonces ¿a donde iremos a buscar esa energía de la que hablaron al principio? - Pregunto Draconis – Queda lejos de este lugar, pero podremos llegar en poco tiempo, así que no hay de que preocuparse – Exclamo Milo – Entonces sera mejor irnos ya – Así Draconis levanto el vuelo junto con Xyloto y Milo, antes de dejar atrás la ciudad Draconis creo una esfera de color verde de un tamaño muy pequeño, al poco tiempo soltó la diminuta esfera y cayo rápidamente, antes de caer al suelo la esfera se volvió gigantesca y destruyo toda la ciudad de Tokio sin dejar nada intacto, todos los edificios y personas que había en el lugar fueron exterminados, desde el espacio se podía observar como una gran esfera verde brilla intensamente, la esfera de energía tardo cerca de diez minutos en desaparecer y la ciudad que antes estaba ahí solo eran escombros.

Draconis y los otros dos no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la energía que habían mencionado antes – Así que es este lugar, en alguna parte de esta ciudad esta el poseedor de ese Ki – Exclamo Draconis – Por otro lado en esa ciudad se encontraba Darien, quien muy preocupado salia de un pequeño apartamento ubicado en cerca de la playa, con un boleto de avión hacia la ciudad de Tokio, para cuando trataba de dejar la ciudad ya era de noche – Espérame Serena, pronto estaré contigo – Pensó el futuro rey Endymion – Valla, hasta que pudimos encontrarte, por tu energía, puedo deducir que formas parte de esas estúpidas de las scouts – Darien miraba con asombro a los tres guerreros, ya que se dio cuanta rápidamente que no podría hacerle frente a los tres al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera al mas débil de ellos, pero aun así se transformo en Tuxido Mask.

Así que esa es tu verdadera apariencia, ahora sentirás el terror – Exclamo Draconis – No permitiré que hagan más daño, ahora díganme ¿Que han hecho con Sailor Moon y las demás? - Pregunto Tuxido Mask – Jajajajaja, Algunas de ellas están muertas, algunas han huido, ya que entendieron que nunca serán rivales para nosotros, deberías de ir con ellas ya que tu tampoco podrás vencernos – Dijo burlonamente Xyloto – Antes de iniciar la batalla, sera mejor hacer de este un lugar idóneo para luchar – Entonces Milo extendió sus manos hacia la derecha e izquierda y de ellas salieron ráfagas de energía que se extendieron rápidamente para destruir la zona donde se encontraban los cuatro guerreros.

Eres un... - Antes de terminar de hablar Tuxido Mask fue golpeado por Milo para chocar de espaldas contra un muro que era parte de los escombros de un edificio – Sera mejor que midas tus palabras, recuerda que no tienes ni siquiera la cuarta parte de nuestro máximo poder, así que se más respetuoso – Exclamo Xyloto mientras se acercaba al lugar que donde había caído Tuxido Mask, cuando llego con el príncipe Endymion, Xyloto tomo lo tomo del cuello y le dio un golpe en el rostro con la frente, el golpe hizo que Tuxido Mask se abriera la mejilla izquierda y empezara a sangrar por la herida – En verdad eres muy frágil, un verdadero guerrero no sangraría tan fácil como tu – Xyloto entonces empezó a golpear en las costillas y luego lo levanto con ambos brazos para hacer que su víctima se golpeara muy fuerte contra el suelo provocando que se hiciera un agujero medianamente grande - ¿Que es lo que quieren, porque nos ataca? - Pregunto Tuxido Mask mientras se ponía de pie y su ropa ya presentaba desgarres, a lo que Draconis se acerco a responderle – Nosotros deseamos erradicar toda existencia de humanos en este planeta, robar y luego usar el cristal de plata para crear un nuevo planeta donde solo nosotros tres gobernaremos y finalmente buscar a Sailor Galaxia para asesinarla y así hacer que nuestra raza vuelva a renacer con gran fuerza, ¿satisfecho con la respuesta? - Pregunto Draconis – No pensé que hubiera saiyajin más fuertes que Vegeta o Goku – Dijo con un poco de asombro Tuxido Mask – Jajajaja, no soy un saiyajin, solo tome prestado este cuerpo, pero si te refieres a los otros dos, solo diré que no los conozco y aunque así fuera, ellos no podrían vencerme, ahora prepárate a morir – Entonces Draconis tomo de la cabeza a Tuxido Mask para levantarlo y luego darle con una ráfaga de poder que atravesó el cuerpo del novio de Sailor Moon, después de eso Draconis soltó el cuerpo agonizante de Tuxido Mask y le dio el golpe final en el rostro, el cual lo mando volando lejos de donde estaban – Bien, ahora larguémonos de este lugar – Entonces los tres guerreros se fueron del lugar – Serena, lamento no haber podido verte una ultima vez – Pensó Tuxido Mask mientras yacía en el suelo, hasta que finalmente cerro sus ojos y murió.

Las scouts no estaba preparadas para las cosas que verían a su regreso a su dimensión, por otro lado en el universo de las scouts, en un lugar muy alejado del la vía láctea se encontraba un pequeño satélite de nombre Quoar, en ese lugar estaba una mujer que tenia el cabello de color negro hasta la mitad de su espalda, sus ojos también eran del mismo color, su figura era muy esbelta y delicada, pero en su interior tenia sangre de guerrera - ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Más, necesito controlar esta transformación, si no entonces no podre vencerlos, vamos, necesito dominar el la transformación del súper saiyajin legendario – La mujer se encontraba elevando su Ki al máximo hasta que pudo controlar la misma transformación que usaba Brolly, la del súper saiyajin legendario, pero al contrario de Brolly donde su musculatura era extrema y sus ojos quedaban en blanco para la mujer no era así, su figura permanecía igual que al principio, sus ojos permanecían se habían vuelto de color morado y su aura era del mismo color que la de Brolly, solo en eso coincidían – Bien, ahora solo debo de transformarme en una scout y solo así podre vencer – Entonces la mujer recito su frase de transformación – Por el poder del cristal del planeta Bejita, ¡Transformación! - Así la joven guerrera pudo transformarse en Sailor Bejita, la única mujer saiyajin y scout existente en el universo – Bien, con estos poderes podre poner fin a todas las scouts del universo, me encargare de que cada una de cada planeta muera y así, solo así traeré la paz al universo – Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más sus dos transformaciones desaparecieron y regreso a la normalidad – Maldita sea.

Mientras tanto en el templo de Kamisama ya todos estaba preparados para ir a enfrentar a Draconis y los otros dos – Bien, solo falta que llegue Vegeta para poder irnos – Dijo Picoro – Ah si lo olvidada, Gohan ven por favor – El joven saiyajin se acerco a su maestro a lo que Picoro puso su mano sobre la cabeza del hijo de Goku, al poco tiempo en la cabeza de Gohan aparecieron recuerdos de la batalla que tuvo junto a las scouts y como fue que entre todos vencieron a Galahad – Así que ellas ya nos habían conocido desde antes, no pense volverlas a ver – Dijo el joven saiyajin – ¿De que hablas Gohan? - Pregunto Hotaru mientras Gohan se acercaba a las sailors – De que ya e recordado a todas ustedes – Al poco tiempo Picoro se acerco a Gohan – Ahora faltas tu Trunks – Entonces el nameku se acerco al hijo de Vegeta – No, no quiero que me haga recordar por la fuerza, si recuerdo deseo que sea de manera natural – Dijo mientras miraba hacia Mina – Por favor Mina, te pido que me perdones si te e hecho daño por mi falta de recuerdos – Ante esta palabras Mina se sonrojo y fue directamente a los brazos de Trunks – No te preocupes, sabia que no podías olvidarme – Trunks entonces tomo del rostro a Mina y le dio un beso, al momento del beso Trunks ya había podido recordar todo lo que vivió junto a su amada – Bien, ahora solo falta una persona – Parece ser que no pueden irse sin mi, valla que son patéticos – Dijo Vegeta mientras volaba y miraba atentamente como su hijo abrazaba a Mina – Trunks, sera mejor que te prepares, porque al lugar al que vamos no habrá lugar para sentimentalismos, ¿te quedo claro? - Al poco tiempo Vegeta descendió al templo – Bien, ahora solo faltas tu Vegeta, deja que te haga recordar – Dijo Picoro mientras se acercaba a Vegeta – Ah, no me toques con tus sucias manos maldito nameku, desde el primer instante en que sentí las débiles energías de esas niñas ya había recordado quienes eran – Lita entonces se animo un poco y se dirigió a Vegeta - ¿Entonces recuerda quienes somos? - Pregunto la scout, ante esto Vegeta solo dio la espalda y se quedo callado – Oye Lita, ¿no crees que sera mejor dejarlo así?, ya sabes que clase de persona es – Serena le susurro a Lita – Al poco tiempo Rei se acero a sus dos compañeras – No es por nada, pero ¿no les parece que Vegeta se ve demasiado bien con ese nuevo traje de pelea? - Pregunto Mars a sus dos compañeras, ya que para ese entonces Vegeta ya había cambia sus ropas por un traje de pelea más ligero, de color azul, mangas cortas y sin usar esa pesada armadura que uso en la batalla contra Cell – Ya basta de tonterías, ahora sera mejor irnos – Exclamo Picoro, entonces el nameku concentro su energía y disparo una pequeña ráfaga de pode que rompió las paredes dimensionales de los guerreros z y así pudieran viajar a la dimensión de las scouts – Vamos, entren que esto no durara mucho – Rápidamente todos entraron a la dimensión de las scouts para aparecer en el templo Hikawa.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, espero que estén bien, espero les haya gustado el anterior capitulo y les guste este, en este lleve las cosas muy rápido, pero espero que igual les guste, agradezco todos los que leen mi fic, déjenme sus comentarios para mejorar.

Nekark

Milo, Xyloto ¿ya sintieron esas energías? - Pregunto Draconis a sus dos compañeros – Si, finalmente tienen el valor de morir jajajaja – Exclamo Milo – Bien, basta de habladurías vamos por el cristal de plata – Así los tres guerreros fueron rápidamente hasta el templo Hikawa – ¿Pero díganme que a pasado aquí? - Pregunto Rei mientras miraba a sus alrededores y poco a poco todas las scoust se daban cuenta de que donde antes estaba la ciudad y todas las cosas que conocían habían desaparecido – Ahora ya no hay duda, esto fue obra de Brolly – Dijo Picoro – Bien, parece ser que ese imbécil de Brolly ya se esta acercando, así que sera mejor que dejen que yo me encargue de el y de los otros dos sujetos que vienen junto con el – Vegeta se notaba muy confiado, ya que su entrenamiento en la habitación del tiempo le había dado buenos resultados, por otra parte Trunks estaba algo preocupado por el bien estar de su padre, ya que antes de que se enfrentaran a a Cell habían luchado contra Brolly y la transformación de súper Vegeta no había hecho daño alguno a Brolly – Papá, dime ¿que plan tienes para matar a Brolly? - Hablo Trunks – Eso no es de tu incumbencia, tu solo encárgate de que esas niñas, Picoro o el inútil hijo de Kakarotto no se metan en la batalla - ¿Papá? ¿que no se supone que no debía saber quien eras? - Pregunto Mina – Si, pero ya lo sabe, ahora ya no hay problema – Dejen de hablar, ahí vienen – Dijo con voz fuerte Picoro – Pero antes de que pudieran verlos, un rayo de color verde atravesó el pecho de Neptune – !No, Michiru! - Grito con desesperación Saturn mientras corría hacia el cuerpo inerte de su compañera y todas las scouts miraron horrorizadas como el cuerpo de la scout caía ya sin vida, pero a la mitad de su camino fue detenida por Milo – ¿A donde crees que vas? ¿no pensaras abandonarnos? - Dijo Milo burlonamente – Grito mortal – Ataco Neptune, la esfera de energía se dirigía hacia Milo, pero esta fue desviada por Xyloto, quien de un golpe de su puño pudo desviar la dirección del ataque.

Así que han regresado, me encargare de que esta vez no vean el final de este día – Dijo Draconis mientras miraba a todos y volaba al mismo tiempo - ¿Ya te diste cuenta Gohan? Dentro del cuerpo de Brolly se puede sentir un ki – Dijo Picoro – Si, ahora es buen momento para luchar – En ese momento Trunks y Gohan se transformaron es super saiyajin, a lo que Sailor Moon, Mars, Venus y Jupiter quedaron sorprendidas por no se esperaban que Gohan pudiera tener la misma transformación de Vegeta o Trunks – Malditos, nos encargaremos de que paguen todas las cosas que le han hecho – Grito Trunks – Espera Trunks, yo me encargare de estos sujetos, así que no se metan, ¿entendieron insectos? - Entonces Vegeta empezó a incrementar sus poderes rápida y muy violentamente, de el salían rayos que quemaban el piso, uno de esos rayos iba directamente hasta Draconis, pero el rayo fue detenido con la mano derecha del guerrero, la transformación termino y se observaba a Vegeta con la misma masa muscular, su cabello mucho más erizado de lo normal, su aura dorada mezclada con un poco de azul – El, el Ki de mi papá se a incrementado demasiado, es casi el mismo que el de Gohan cuando pelo contra Cell – Exclamo sorprendido Trunks – Bien, ahora morirás aquí, deberías de estar agradecido de que tu muerte sera en una mañana muy soleada jajajaja – Entonces Vegeta tomo impulso y se lanzo contra Draconis – No quiero que ninguno de ustedes dos se meta en esta pelea – Exclamo Draconis a sus compañeros-

Vegeta le dio un fuerte golpe a Draconis, el cual lo mando volando lejos de ahí, ante esto las scouts estaban sorprendidas por la velocidad y poder del saiyajin, ya que era más poderoso que la ultima vez que lo vieron luchar – Ahora morirás – Grito Saturn mientras intentaba atacar por sorpresa a Xyloto, pero Milo se dio cuenta rápidamente y tomo a la scout del brazo, para luego lanzarla contra una pila de escombros que estaba cerca de ahí – !Hotaru¡ - Gritaron las scouts – Maldito, me las pagaras – Exclamo Mars mientras ponía en posición de ataque sus manos – Fuego de Mar – La scout no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que fue golpeada por Xyloto – No dejare que se metan en esa pelea, mejor luchen contra mi – Dijo Milo, pero entonces fue pateado en el rostro por Trunks, quien lo mando algo lejos del lugar de donde estaban luchando – Mina, quédate aquí no quiero que intervengas en la pelea – Ordeno Trunks a su novia – No, no permitiré que luches solo, déjame acompañarte – Exclamo Mina llena de determinación – Esta bien, entonces súbete a mi espalda y luchemos juntos – Entonces la pareja se alejo del lugar de la pelea mientras las demás scouts miraban como los amantes se alejaban del lugar – Te lo encargamos Mina – Dijo Jupiter mientras miraba como se alejaban – ¿Entonces quien de ustedes sera el siguiente? - Dijo Xyloto, pero al poco tiempo una neblina de color negro empezó a nublar la visión de todos los presentes - ¿Pero que demonios pasa? - Exclamo Xyloto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más fue golpeado por Gohan, quien era el único punto brillante de entre tanta obscuridad, después de que fue golpeado se paro rápidamente, pero nuevamente fue golpeado por la espalda por Picoro para que se golpeara contra un muro que estaba cerca de ahí – La neblina de donde acabas de salir se llama la tumba del silencio, ahora veras mi ataque más poderoso, revolución de muerte y renacimiento – Saturn se preparaba para darle un ataque directo a Xyloto, pero el guerrero rápidamente lanzo una esfera de energía para lastimar a Saturn, la scout aguanto el ataque pero quedo gravemente herida por la magnitud del golpe – No se que clase de sailor seas, pero tus poderes son de temerse, así que antes de que hagas algo más te matare – Dijo Xyloto, al poco tiempo los ojos del guerrero empezaron a brillar de color rojo y de ellos salio un pequeño rallo que dio descargas eléctricas a Saturn, para después caer muerta y con algunas quemaduras por todo el cuerpo – Bien, ahora acompáñame a ver a tus amigas – Xyloto tomo del cabello a la scout y la arrastro hacia donde estaban los amigos de la sailor – Hotaru – Dijo Plut mientras la neblina obscura se desvanecía y dejaba ver la figura de Xyloto y el cuerpo de Saturn que era llevado a arrastras – Valla que no saben escoger bien a sus amistades, esta niña no resulto ser la gran cosa como decía, su gran poder y falta de experiencia son una mala combinación, creo que lo único que pueden hacer por ella es enterrarla, aunque claro esta que yo no lo haría, no merece ni siquiera eso por ser alguien tan débil, tengan a su patética e inútil amiga – Dijo Xyloto con desprecio para después aventarla y dejar que cayera al suelo – Setsunnna – Dijo con una voz muy débil la scout – Ppperdoname por no haber ganado – Después de las ultimas palabras de la sailor Plut corrió hacia ella para ver si todavía había manera de salvarla pero para cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos su compañera ya había muerto – Que sentimentales son, me dan lastima, ahhhhhhhh – Grito Xyloto mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de poder que arraso con todo a su paso junto con el cuerpo de Saturn y asesinando a Plut, para cuando el polvo se desvaneció no había rastro alguno de las dos – ¿Porque, porque nos hacen esto? - Pregunto Sailor Moon mientras lloraba – Si deseas evitar la muerte de tus amigas, entonces entrégame el cristal de plata – Ordeno Xyloto – Esta bien – Entonces Sailor Moon se dirigió a su oponente para dárselo – No seas tonta, recuerda que todavía tenemos las esferas para revivir a todos, no cometas errores – Dijo Picoro mientras detenía de la mano a la scout – Ya me canse de sus estupideces – Entonces Xyloto extendió uno de sus dedos y de el salio otra ráfaga de energía que iba directo a Picoro, pero Sailor Moon se dio cuenta y aventó al nameku al suelo para que el ataque diera a la scout y esta cayera muerta - ¡No Sailor Moon! - Grito Mars para después correr hacia el cuerpo de su amiga - !No¡ no te acerques, Gohan ayúdame a luchar contra este sujeto, si le damos la más mínima oportunidad no sabemos de lo que es capaz – Pero Gohan ya estaba muy enojado, su cabello se estaba erizando más, sus ojos estaban cambiando de color, ya se estaba acercando al súper saiyajin fase dos, hasta que pudo terminar la transformación – Yo me encargare de el – Dijo Gohan mientras caminaba hacia Xyloto – Pero Gohan, no podrás vencerlo solo – Dijo Jupiter - ¡Dije que me dejaran solo! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh – Despues de Gohan grito y expulso su Ki las scouts quedaron muy sorprendidas ya que desde que conocían a Gohan nunca lo habían visto como ahora – Pero Gohan – Iba a insistir Jupiter, pero fue tomada por el hombro por Picoro – Déjenlo solo.

Por otra parte Trunks ya se habia alejado junto con Mina de donde inicio la pelea, pero no podían encontrar a Milo, hasta que enfrente de ellos apareció un sujeto más grande que Trunks y muy gordo el cual golpea a Trunks en el rostro para que chocara en el suelo, pero Trunks pudo frenar su cuerpo antes de caer - ¿Quien eres tu? - Exclamo Venus – ¿Acaso no me reconocen? Soy el mismo sujeto con el que iniciaron la pelea – Dijo Milo – Pero si tu eras delgado – Exclamo Venus – Me e transformado y ahora ustedes morirán, ¿acaso no les gusta mi nueva forma? - Así entonces fue como las batallas iniciaron, Vegeta contra Draconis que posesiono el cuerpo de Brolly, Milo contra Sailor Venus y Trunks, y Xyloto contra Mar, Jupiter, Gohan y Picoro.

Mientras tanto en el satélite Quoar – Algo esta pasando en la galaxia del norte, jajaja, mejor para mi, así esos sujetos se mataran entre si y no habrá quien pueda detenerme, solo me intrigan esas dos energías que e sentido, su nivel es muy alto pero no creo que puedan vencerme – La mujer solo miraba al cielo – Bien, seguiré entrenando, para vencer a todas las scouts del universo, la única que puede ser la más poderos es Saior Bejita, ultima mujer saiyajin.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, espero que todos estén bien, incluyendo a esos de los malos fics y sus amigos, si pensaban que iba a dejar esto incompleto, pues les diré que no, nunca dejare cosas sin hacer, así que solo espero que disfruten este breve capitulo y me digan como siempre que les gusto o que no les gusto.

Shambala

Las peleas entonces dieron inicio, Mars, Jupiter, Gohan y Picoro lucharían contra Xyoloto, Trunks y Venus contra Milo y Vegeta lucharía contra Draconis, el cual había poseído el cuerpo de Brolly.

-Aunque tu poder sea muy grande te advierto que nunca podrás ganarme, no estas acostumbrado al cuerpo que haz posesionado y tampoco al gran poder que tiene, así que sera mejor para ti que salgas de Brolly y me enfrentes en persona.

-Hm imbécil, tus palabras no me afecta ya que soy lo suficientemente capaz de controlar a este sujeto y de hacerte pedazos, seré el guerrero que tenga el orgullo de decir que venció al gran príncipe de los saiyajin, el poderoso Vegeta.

-Si entonces deseas tener ese privilegio mátame si puedes Brolly.

-Antes de que iniciemos este brutal pelea, déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Draconis y...

-¡Cállate insecto! A mi no me interesa saber quien seas en realidad, solo me interesa luchar.

-Hm esta bien entonces iniciemos la pelea.

Draconis y Vegeta se miraron fijamente y esperaron un rato hasta que fuera el momento idóneo para iniciar la pelea, entonces llego una fuerte ráfaga de viento que levanto una gran cantidad de polvo y entonces los dos contendientes desaparecieron para poder lanzarse uno contra el otro y tomarse de las manos y ejercer fuerza, al poco tiempo ambos expulsaron una gran cantidad de ki y debajo de ellos se empezó a hacer un semicírculo, la cantidad de ki que expulsaban era tan grande que el polvo que se había levantado desapareció.

-Tienes mucho poder, pero como dije antes no podrás controlarlo al 100%

-No te preocupes, mientras más use este cuerpo más me acostumbrare a el.

Los dos se miraban fijamente hasta que Vegeta se abalanzo hacia atrás y le dio una patada con los dos pies a su enemigo en el estomago que lo mando volando hacia el cielo, luego el príncipe de los saiyajin se impulso con sus pies para llegar hasta donde estaba su oponente y poder tomarlo de la cabeza con las dos manos para darle un golpe con su frente, después le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que mando a Draconis a estamparse contra uno de los edificios que había quedado en ruinas.

-Su poder es increíble.

Exclamo Draconis mientras estaba incrustado en la pared del edificio en ruinas, pero repentinamente vio un resplandor que se aproximaba rápidamente hacia el, sin tiempo para poder moverse fue golpeado por Vegeta y debido a esto el edificio cayo inebitablemente mientras Vegeta mantenía su puño en el rostro de Draconis.

-Y bien insecto, ¿estas convencido de mi gran poder?

-Te falta mucho para poderme hacer daño

Entonces Draconis tomo del brazo a Vegeta y lo oprimió con gran fuerza para poder lastimarlo y quitarse de encima al rival de Goku, la opresión ejercida sobre el brazo de Vegeta era tan grande que poco faltaba para poder dejarlo con un una extremidad inservible, pero antes de eso Vegeta junto una gran cantidad de energía y de la palma de su otra mano salio un rayo de color azul que fue disparado en el estomago de Draconis para mandarlo a chocar contra el piso.

-Maldito, pagaras por esto.

-Puede que tus poderes superen a los mios, pero mi resistencia es mejor que la tuya, así que tendrás que hacer un gran esfuerzo si es que deseas matarme, ahora es mi turno para atacar.

Entonces Draconis se disparo contra Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin al ver que la gran mole de poder se dirigía hacia el decidió evitar el golpe y desaparecer para que volviera a aparecer en el cielo, pero en el momento justo en el que apareció sintió el puño de su oponente el cual lo mando de regreso al piso.

-Maldito.

Vegeta exclamo mientras estaba tirado en el suelo hasta que sintió como su cuerpo fue golpeado con las rodillas de su enemigo, el golpe fue tan duro que hizo que Vegeta gritara de dolor y en el proceso escupiera sangre, sangre que salpico un poco el rostro del oponente.

-Ahora dime, ¿que se siente saber que tus poderes en realidad son nada comparados con los mios?

Pregunto Draconis mientras levantaba el cuerpo de Vegeta con una sola mano.

-Pero si ya haz cerrado los ojos, te lo dije mi resistencia es más grande que la tuya.

Vegeta entonces abrió los ojos y esto sorprendió a Draconis, ante la impresión dejo descuidada su defensa y recibió una ráfaga de energía que lo mando volando al cielo una vez más y antes de que cayera fue pateado por Vegeta en la espalda y hacer que cayera al suelo, en el momento justo en el que cayo Draconis al suelo recibió varias ráfagas de poder que destruían todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, el resplandor de las explosiones se podía observar desde donde Trunks y los otros estaban luchando.

-!Ahora prepárate a morir¡

Vegeta entonces extendió sus dos brazos y cargo una gran cantidad de energía, mientras el príncipe de los saiyajin concentraba todo su poder, Trunks empezaba a perder concentración en su pelea contra Milo.

-Mina, por favor ve con mi padre y evita por todos los medios que use esa gran cantidad de poder que esta concentrando, si lo hace toda la Tierra podría desaparecer, te lo encargo.

-Pero Trunks, no puedo dejarte solo aquí con este monstruo, su cuerpo no parece recibir daño alguno es como si estuviera hecho de esponja, déjame seguirte ayudando.

-No, vete de aquí, por favor entiende que deseo que mi padre este bien, así que por favor ayúdalo y evita que use su ataque.

-Esta bien, lo haré.

-Jajaja y crees que te dejare ir tan fácil niña, morirás antes de empezar a moverte.

Entonces Milo lanzo varias ráfagas de energía hacia Sailor Venus, estas levantaron polvo y escombros que nublaron la vista de los 3 contendientes, Milo mostraba mucha confianza en que había podido eliminar a Venus, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio Que Trunks estaba enfrente de el con sus manos extendidas y se podían ver rayos azules y rojos que estaban al rededor de el y una leve capa de color morado que cubría un área muy grande desde el cuelo al cielo.

-Maldito, ¿que demonios haz hecho?

-Hice un escudo de energía, es tan poderoso que podría soportar más ataques como los que acabas de lanzar, esto me protege a mi y a Mina, ahora ya vete de aquí.

Sin hacer más preguntas Mina salio corriendo lo más rápido posible en dirección a Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajin estaba juntando mucha más energía y Draconis seguía inmerso en la gran esfera de energía que había creado Vegeta con sus repetitivos ataques, después de varios minutos Vegeta extendió sus dos manos hacia el frente y las puso en posición horizontal.

-Ahora veras maldito, !te arrepentirás de haber querido luchar contra el gran Vegeta¡ !Resplandor...

-!No, no señor Vegeta esta apunto de destruir la Tierra, No¡

-...!Final¡

Mientras la ráfaga de poder barría con todo lo que había a su paso, Mina se quedo perpleja e impresionada por la gran cantidad de poder que el padre de su novio había podido generar en tan solo unos cuantos segundos, por todo el planeta se pudo sentir un gran estruendo y un gran silencio se creo mientras el ataque de Vegeta impactaba en Draconis y en la Tierra, sin más remedio y debido a la gran luminosidad que se había creado Mina solo pudo taparse los ojos y esperar a que el final llegara para todos.


	8. Chapter 8

Destello

Toda la Tierra temblaba, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si el cielo se partiera en dos y dejara ver las estrellas, Mina solo se cubría los ojos debido al resplandor del ataque de Vegeta pero pasados varios segundos se dio cuenta de que podía sentir una fuerte ráfaga de aire que la podía mover, cuando se decidió a abrir sus ojos pudo observar a Vegeta levitando y con grandes esfuerzos mantenía la transformación del supersaiyajin.

-!Señor Vegeta¡ Es usted fantástico, pudo acabar con ese sujeto muy fácilmente, pero ¿porque la Tierra no fue destruida?

-Nnno, no seas tonta chiquilla insolente, use casi todo mi poder, el necesario para destruir un planeta entero, pero solo enfoque toda mi energía en ese inútil de Brolly.

Al poco tiempo Vegeta volvió a la normalidad y descendía lentamente, cuando llego a tocar el piso Mina corrió hacia el saiyajin para ver como estaba, ya que le había prometido a Trunks que cuidaría de su padre.

-Déjeme ver como esta.

Exclamo Mina muy gentilmente y llena de admiración al ver que el padre de su novio era un ser muy poderoso, pero antes de poder tocar el cuerpo de Vegeta fue rechazada con un leve manotazo.

-No me toques niña insolente, no necesito de tu ayuda para poder caminar.

Vegeta entonces empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Trunks para luchar nuevamente, pero de entre la tierra salio la mano de Brolly y sujeto fuertemente el pie de Mina.

-!Ahhh, ayuda¡

-Brolly, !Sigues con vida¡

Entonces empezó a temblar nuevamente y debajo del piso de donde estaba Mina salieron varios rayos de luz y al poco tiempo hubo una explosión debajo del suelo, la explosión mando a volar a Mina un poco lejos de ahí, el golpe fue tan fuerte que dejo a la sailor inconsciente, luego se pudo observar al oponente de Vegeta salir del suelo con muchas heridas y sangraba de uno de sus ojos.

-Mmmaldito, no sabia que por unos segundos pudieras superar el gran poder que tiene este cuerpo, en verdad eres digno de ser llamado el príncipe de los saiyajin.

-Tendré que volver a atacarte de la misma manera si deseo matarte.

-Entonces que esperas.

Vegeta entonces se volvió a transformar en un súper saiyajin y ambos guerreros se abalanzaron uno hacia otro para dar el primer golpe del segundo round, esta vez los dos dieron al mismo tiempo un puñetazo que creo una onda expansiva que provoco un cráter en el suelo, los dos daban golpes que a cada momento se hacían más débiles, Draconis lanzo un golpe a Vegeta pero este fue difícilmente evadido y Vegeta al ver una oportunidad dio una patada en el rostro a Draconis para mandarlo al suelo.

-Maldito, ¿acaso no piensas morir?

-No, mientras el enemigo siga en pie yo luchare hasta el final, así que prepárate a morir Brolly.

Vegeta nuevamente se puso en posición para hacer el resplandor final pero de la nada se vio una gran ráfaga de energía dorada que dio a Draconis.

-!Niña tonta¡

Draconis estallo en furia al ver que en efecto todavía le costaba mucho trabajo mantener los poderes de Brolly a un 100%, así que en medio de su coraje salio disparado hacia Mina y le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas la cual la mando a estamparse contra un muro que detuvo su trayecto.

-Así que esta sera la manera en que moriré, perdóname Trunks por no haber protegido a tu padre como me lo habías pedido, perdónenme chica por no haber estado cuando murieron.

Mina se lamentaba y salían lágrimas de sus ojos mientras miraba como a paso lento se acerba el que parecía ser su ejecutor.

-Prepárate a morir basura.

Draconis entonces levanto sus dos puños y en el momento exacto en el que se disponía a aplastar a Mina con sus manos fue sujetado por la espalda por Vegeta, quien lo levanto y con las energías que le quedaban se impulso fuertemente para salir volando y llevar a Draconis hacia el espacio, pero al llegar a los ocho mil metros de altura Vegeta perdió casi todo su poder así que debido a esto los dos guerreros empezaron a caer irremediablemente, durante el trayecto de la caída los dos se estaban pegando con todas las fuerzas que sus cuerpos podían ofrecerles, Mina entonces vio un destello que se dirigía hacia ella así que decidió quitarse para que el impacto no cayera sobre ella, al poco tiempo los dos guerreros cayeron y crearon un gran agujero.

-!Señor Vegeta¡

-No te acerques.

Vegeta aparentemente salio ileso de la caída pero apenas se podía mantener en pie, a los pies del príncipe de los saiyajin estaban dos cuerpos con grabes heridas e inconscientes.

-¿Pero de donde salio ese otro sujeto?

-Ese es el verdadero enemigo, ese sujeto tiene la habilidad de posesionar los cuerpos de otros seres y ocuparlos hasta que ya no le sean útiles y el otro se llama Brolly, un saiyajin de raza pura, del cual yo me encargare más tarde, pero ahora matare a ese sujeto que me a causado muchos problemas.

Vegeta entonces tomo del cabello a Draconis y se preparaba para darle el golpe final a su enemigo.

-Ahora muere basura.

Mina entonces apareció y se interpuso entre Vegeta y Draconis.

-No, no puedo permitir que lo asesine.

-Aste a un lado basura, si no deseas ser eliminada como ese insecto.

Mientras Mina y Vegeta discutían sobre matar o no a Draconis este se levanto y sujeto fuertemente del cuello y brazos a la scout para luego amenazar al príncipe de los saiyajin.

-Te lo advierto, si intentas algo esta niña morirá.

-Chiquilla estúpida, no puedo creer que hayas dejado que te atrape esa basura, bien no me interesa lo que le pase así que de igual manera te matare.

Draconis al ver la determinación de Vegeta decidió lanzar a Mina en dirección al saiyajin para tener una oportunidad de escapar, pero antes de que pudiera estar lejos del lugar fue interceptado por el ataque bing bang de Vegeta.

-Gracias por haberme salvado anteriormente de las manos de ese sujeto.

-No seas tonta, no te salve solo demostré que yo soy el más poderoso del universo.

Al poco tiempo Vegeta cayo inconsciente, por otro lado Trunks, Goha, Picoro, Mars y Jupiter seguían una lucha desesperada para vencer a Milo y Xyloto, los dos últimos oponentes.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, espero que estén bine, hace mucho que no dejaba un capitulo, pero ahora ya les dejo este que esta algo largo para que puedan pasar un buen rato, espero no se olviden de comentar y espero que este trabajo les agrade.

Desesperaciones

Vegeta se encontraba muy mal herido y cansado después de haber matado a Draconis, los únicos guerreros que seguían en pie eran Mars, Jupiter, Gohan, Picoro, Trunks, Milo y Xyloto, Venus se encontraba en buenas condiciones pero no podía dejar a Vegeta solo hasta que se recuperara de sus heridas, por otra parte Gohan, el namekusejin y las scouts sobrevivientes seguían luchado contra Xyloto.

-Espero que estés preparado para morir, porque te juro que te enviare al infierno gusano.

Gohan se había convertido en el supersaiyajin fase 2 frente a Xyloto, las scouts y Picoro después de haber visto como su enemigo asesino cruelmente a Sailor Moon y el resto de las scouts.

-Hm, niño insolente, no creas que solo porque hayas cambiado tu actitud y tus poderes se hayan incrementado un poco podrás vencerme, mis poderes son más grandes que los tuyos.

-Picoro, dinos que le paso a Gohan, porque cambio de esa manera tan drástica, parece una persona totalmente diferente a cuando lo conocimos, su actitud y sus palabras son iguales a las de Vegeta.

-No se preocupen, ahora todo ya esta de nuestro lado, Gohan a superado los poderes de un súper saiyajin y a partir de ahora sera mejor que no le estorben porque si lo hacen solo haremos que Gohan se enoje más de lo ya esta.

Entonces Gohan y Xyloto se miraron fijamente, la mirada de Gohan reflejaba un gran odio y rencor hacia un rival que tenia una fuerza igual o superior a la del Cell perfecto, aunque Gohan sabia que sus poderes y los de su enemigo eran casi iguales tenia una pequeña preocupación que hacia que su concentración no estuviera en la pelea.

-Lita, Rei sera mejor que se vallan hacia donde esta mina, tal parece ser que durante su pelea fue lastimada seriamente y sus poderes están disminuyendo cada vez más, el señor Picoro y yo nos haremos cargo de este sujeto.

-Pero Gohan, sera mejor si todos atacamos juntos, ese sujeto no es de fiar y en cualquier momento podría hacer algo para tomar ventaja sobre la situación.

Ante las palabras de Lita Gohan solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba más y su coraje se engrandecía pro la necedad de las scouts de permanecer en el campo de batalla.

-!Maldita sea, lárguense de aquí rápido o es que acaso desean irse con sus amigas que ya han muerto¡

Gohan grito a las scouts y saco una gran cantidad de Ki que hizo que las sailors se espantaran y Mars soltara unas pocas lágrimas por recordar a su amigas muertas.

-Sera mejor que le hagan caso a Gohan, su amiga esta muy debil y necesitara ayuda, llévense las semillas del ermitaño y dénselas a los que estén heridos.

Picoro entonces le dio una bolsa de semillas a Rei y estas sin preguntar u objetar más decidieron ir corriendo hacia donde estaba Venus.

-Así que en realidad esas niñas te estorbaban, en realidad deseas luchar con todas tus fuerzas, por mi esta bien, pero antes déjame advertirte que desde el momento en que nací ningún guerrero a podido aguantar más de treinta minutos de combate contra mi.

-No me importan las cosas que dices maldito, ahora prepárate a morir.

Gohan entonces se lanzo directamente hacia Xyloto, pero antes de poder darle un golpe este desapareció frente a el, Gohan confundido por la velocidad de su ponente bajo un poco la guardia y al poco tiempo sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo mando hacia el cielo, Xyloto permanecía en el suelo y mirando como Gohan se elevaba y no reaccionaba.

-Bien, ahora haré que bajes.

Entonces Xyloto brinco y cuando estuvo a la misma altura que Gohan se decidió a darle un golpe en la espalda para hacer que chocara contra el suelo, pero justo cuando le iba a dar el golpe Gohan desapareció e inmediatamente fue golpeado en las costillas por el puño del hijo de Goku, después del golpe Gohan lanzo una ráfaga de energía que siguió a Xyloto y luego exploto junto con el.

Después de la explosión atrás de Gohan apareció nuevamente Xyloto y este volvió a lanzar un golpe, pero fue bloqueado y después los dos guerreros se vieron inmersos e un intercambio de golpes, los cuales no acertaban en el cuerpo de los contendientes y solo eran esquivados.

Entonces Picoro al ver que la pelea estaba muy igualada decidió lanzar un Manka Kosa Pon hacia Xyloto, el ataque logro dar al objetivo de lleno e hizo que el enemigo de Gohan cayera al suelo, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo Xyloto desapareció nuevamente y con su gran velocidad pudo ir a atacar al namekuseijin para darle una patada en el rostro y mandarlo a estamparse contra una casa y así todos los escombros cayeran sobre Picoro.

Gohan entonces se expulso una gran cantidad de Ki y puso sus manos para lanzar el primer Kamehameha.

-!Prepárate a morir maldito¡

-Vamos, lanza ese ataque, no me das miedo.

Gohan entonces lanzo el Kamehameha con todos sus poderes, mientras Xyloto observaba como el ataque se acercaba rápidamente hacia el pero cuando el ataque pego contra la tierra Xyloto se metio en el kamehameha de Gohan y dentro de la ráfaga de energía se lanzo hacia el saiyajin para envestirlo con el cuerpo, la envestida lanzo a Gohan hacia el suelo y luego Xyloto cargo una pequeña esfera de energía y la lanzo hacia el hijo de Goku, la pequeña bola de energía creo una gran explosión y dentro de ella se podía observar la figura de Gohan sufriendo, ya que dentro de la esfera se creo fuego pero pasados 3 minutos la esfera exploto desde dentro y Gohan apareció nuevamente pero con sus ropas quemadas.

-Jajajaja, en verdad eres un gran guerrero, parece que acabas de salir del infierno.

-No permitiré que ganes esta batalla, has hecho mucho daño, a mis amigos y juro, juro por la memoria de mi padre que tu no veras el final de este día.

Nuevamente Gohan se lanzo hacia Xyloto para darle un golpe en el rostro y luego tomarlo de la mano y lanzarlo contra el suelo, cuando Xyloto cayo Gohan se abalanzo una vez más y le dio un golpe en el estomago a su enemigo, esta acción la repitió incontables veces hasta que fue Xyloto desapareció y y apareció nuevamente a lado de Gohan para darle una fuerte patada en las costillas.

-Maldito niño, pegas demasiado fuerte.

Xyloto nuevamente preparo una pequeña esfera de energía para lanzarla contra Gohan, pero antes de que pudiera generar energía suficiente fue atacado por una ráfaga de poder.

-Así que el inútil hijo de Kakarotto no puede hacer frente a un insecto como ese.

-¡Ve Vegeta!

Gohan estaba asombrado por ver que el príncipe de los saiyajin tenia todavía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

-Ya me estoy cansando de jugar con ustedes, ahora conocerán mi furia.

Entonces Xyloto se lanzo con gran tenacidad hacia Vegeta y los dos guerreros se vieron inmersos en un intercambio de golpes que hacia temblar el piso, por otro lado las scouts se habían quedado junto un Brolly inconsciente.

-¿Entonces no acepto que lo ayudaras?

-No, Rei, ya les dije varias veces que no, el señor Vegeta nunca aceptaría la ayuda de nosotras, tal vez es como el dijo desde que nos conocimos, solo somos niñas inútiles que no sabemos luchar y apartar los sentimientos de las batallas, si hubiéramos tenido la fortaleza que tenia el señor Goku o el orgullo de Vegeta tal vez no hubiéramos tenido batallas tan largas.

-No, no digas eso, es verdad que nuestros poderes nunca se podrán comparar con los de Vegeta o alguno de ellos, pero estoy segura de que en cada batalla y en cada combate tomamos decisiones correctas, mira hasta donde hemos llegado y gracias a Serena y el poder de nuestra amistad es que hemos podido defender la tierra y salir victoriosas, porque tenemos fe en nosotras mismas.

-Lita tiene razón Mina, pero hay algo inquietante en todo esto, desde la primera vez que Goku y los otros llegaron a esta dimensión empezamos a tener enemigos que tienen poderes fuera de nuestro alcance y los cuales con muchos esfuerzos hemos tenido que vencer, ningún enemigo anterior a Galhad había demostrado tener poderes tan destructivos, pienso que hay algo que podria estar relacionado.

-¿Pero como que clase cosa podría relacionarse con Galahad y la llegada de Draconis y los otros dos a la Tierra?

-No estoy segura Lita, pero si mal no recuerdo cuando Goku, Picoro, Vegeta, Gohan y Trunks llegaron a nuestra dimensión ellos dijeron que habían llegado porque un agujero negro se creo en su dimensión debido al choque de varios ataques contra los poderes de Osana y los otros niños, entonces por lo que e escuchado en las clases del instituto un agujero negro devora todo lo que este a su paso y su fuerza de atracción es tan grande que ni la luz es capas de escapar de el, si eso es verdad la Tierra de la dimensión de Gohan no debería de existir, pero a pesar de eso nosotras estuvimos ahí, mi teoría es que algo o alguien esta creando fluctuaciones entre dimensiones, de tal manera que hace que de algún modo nuestra dimensión y la de Gohan se relacionen.

-¿Y que propones para arreglar ese caos?

-No podemos hacer nada hasta que esta situación no se arregle, primero debemos de vencer a Xyloto y Milo para poder ver el problema que a explicado Rei, así que Mina, si deseamos terminar con esto sera mejor regresar a la batalla, nosotras regresaremos con Gohan y Vegeta, mientras tu regresa con Trunks y asegúrate de que se tome una semilla de ermitaño.

-Esta bien, solo cuídate Lita y tu también Rei.

Las tres scouts entonces se separaron nuevamente para ayudar a terminar la pelea, mientras tanto Trunks y Milo estaban en una batalla muy desigualada para el hijo de Vegeta, ya que debido a la transformación de Milo las cosas se habían desigualado, los movimientos del enemigo de Trunks eran muy impredecibles y su velocidad había aumentado el doble que al de Trunks, Vegeta seguía luchando contra Xyloto y ninguno de los dos cedía ante su oponente.

-Vamos maldito, ¿acaso no eres el príncipe de los saiyajin?

-Te arrepentirás por haberme encarado.

Vegeta entonces le dio un golpe en el rostro a Xyloto y luego le lanzo varias ráfagas de energía contra las cuales lo único que podía hacer Xyloto era cubrirse, hasta que se desespero y extendió su brazos para crear un campo de energía que se agrandaba a cada minuto, la onda de energía destruía todo lo que tocaba, Vegeta seguía lanzando rayos de poder a su enemigos pero estos no hacían nada contra el campo de energía y justo cuando Vegeta se había cansado de seguir atacando el campo de poder toco a Vegeta e hizo que el príncipe de los saiyajin saliera disparado y cayera inconsciente, entonces Gohan nuevamente se lanzo al ataque para tomar por sorpresa a Xylot y le dio un golpe en el rostro, luego empezó a dar repetidos golpes en el estomago y finalmente le dio una patada en la cabeza para mandarlo a chocar contra el piso, mientras Xyloto iba por el aire desapareció de la vista de Gohan y apareció detrás de el para darle un golpe en la espalda y hacer que el hijo de Goku cayera al suelo.

-En verdad tu y tus amigos me han causado grandes problemas, no permitiré que tu o alguien más se interponga en mi camino.

Gohan se levanto del suelo nuevamente y solo se limito a ver con odio a su enemigo, ya que parecía ser que en definitiva esta pelea esta perdida.

-No, no permitiré que ganes, si tu ganas ahora yo seré una deshonra para mi padre.

Xyloto entonces al ver que su enemigo estaba decidido a ganar la batalla decidió usar su técnica más poderosa.

-No quería hacer esto, porque tu me has llevado hasta el limite, ahora recibirás el poder de las estrellas y experimentaras el sufrimiento del universo.

Xyloto entonces creo dos esferas de energía, una por cada mano, entonces extendio sus dos extremidades hacia el frente y las esferas empezaron a crecer para unirse y creas una gran esfera de color violeta.

-!Capitulación nocturna!

La esfera se dirigía hacia Gohan a gran velocidad que el saiyajin se vio en la necesidad de recibir el atraque de lleno y evitar que el ataque cayera en la Tierra, ya que si lo hacia el planeta podría explotar.

-!No, no permitiremos que esa cosa caiga en la Tierra, si lo hace todos los sacrificios que hemos hechos hasta ahora serán en vano!

Entonces Gohan volteo hacia el lado derecho y vio que junto a estaba Sailor Mars y del otro lado Jupiter y así los tres juntos sostenían la esfera de poder para evitar que cayera en el planeta.

-¿De donde salieron? Bueno eso ya no importa, solo un guerrero a sobrevivido a este ataque y créanme ninguno de ustedes tres tiene las fuerzas para resistirlo.

Xyloto a pesar de estar cansado tenia poder suficiente para aguantar otro encuentro, por otro lado Gohan y las dos Scouts no podían hacer mucho ya que mientras más tiempo pasaba la esfera de energía aumentaba su tamaño y por ende su poder.

-Si seguimos así no podremos salvar a la Tierra, necesitamos concentrar nuestro poder en un mismo punto para regresar el ataque de un solo golpe.

-¿Pero como haremos eso Gohan?

-Solo hay que poner nuestras manos en un solo punto solo así lo lograremos Lita.

Entonces las scouts pusieron sus manos sobre las de Gohan, pero Xyloto al ver el ultimo intento de sus oponentes decidió lanzar una nueva esfera para evitar que se concentraran.

-!Manka Kosa Pon!

-!Resplandor Final¡

Antes de que Xyloto pudiera lanzar la ráfaga de energía Picoro y Vegeta evitaron que el enemigo lo hiera y así darle una oportunidad a Gohan y las scouts de poder concentrar todo su poder en un solo punto, la esfera de poder enviada por Xyloto salio disparada hacia el con gran fuerza y cayo directamente en el sol.

-Parece que hemos vencido amigos.

Lita seguía en pie, pero observo a su alrededor y vio como todos estaban en el suelo y desmayados, al poco tiempo ella también cayo irremediablemente debido al cansancio.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, espero que estén bien, hace mucho que no subía un capitulo nuevo, perdonen es que e estado atareado con otras cosas, espero disfruten este capitulo y bueno a los que les interese les anuncio que dentro de poco iniciare la continuación de mi primer fic, La epopeya de una guerra sin nombre tendrá una segunda parte espero tengan la oportunidad de leerla, gracias pos sus reviews.

Desde ahora introduciré a un personaje nuevo y tomare de base una ova de Dragon Ball, al igual que regresaran Rini y habrá un final feliz para Trunks y Mina, espero les gusten estas ideas.

El saiyajin del pasado.

Xyloto y Draconis ya habían caído ante el abrumador poder las sialor scouts y de los guerreros Z, pero nadie se imagina el gran problema que surgiría después de esta pequeña victoria, por su parte Trunks seguía luchando contra Milo y Sailor Venus corría para auxiliar al hijo de Vegeta.

- No, no puedo dejar que tú me ganes, Gohan y mi padre ya han cumplido y no debo defraudarlos, a ninguno de mis amigos les defraudare.

- Entonces termina conmigo muchacho, que si no yo terminare con todo este maldito planeta, ahora ya no me interesa el cristal de plata, solo me hierve la sangre de saber que ninguno de los otros dos haya podido vencer a semejantes porquerías como ustedes.

Los dos guerreros ya tenían varias heridas por todo su cuerpo y sus ropas ya mostraban un gran desgaste, pero eso no era pretexto para detenerse, así entonces los dos se abalanzaron uno contra otro y chocaron sus puños, el choque de ambos creo una gran onda de choque que hizo que el piso se agrietara, al ver esto los dos guerreros desaparecieron del suelo y volvieron a aparecer en cielo mientras ambos intercambiaban golpes y patadas, entonces Trunks pudo bloquear uno de los puñetazos de Milo y devolverle una patada en las costillas, el ataque envío a Milo a estamparse contra el suelo y crear un agujero.

- Te venceré con una de las técnicas que me enseño mi maestro – Trunks entornes puso sus manos en la frente con las palmas extendidas e incremento su ki – Masenko – Grito el saiyajin.

La ráfaga de energía iba a gran velocidad y brillaba con gran intensidad, cuando el ataque de Trunks choco contra el suelo, pero Milo recibió el ataque con las dos palmas de sus manos abiertas y con todas sus energías aguantaba el gran poder del hijo de Vegeta.

- No, no me dejare vencer tan fácilmente – Milo entonces cambio la posición de sus brazos y lanzo la esfera de energía hacia el cielo – Te dije que no me vencerías tan fácilmente saiyajin.

Milo mostraba señas de gran cansancio y sus respiración era agitada, por otro lado Trunks estaba sorprendido ya que no se esperaba que su rival poseyera una repitencia tan grande, los dos guerreros se miraban fijamente, hasta que llego Venus.

- Trunks, e venido a ayudarte.

- No, vete de aquí Mina, rápido – Grito Trunks a su novia, la cual se detuvo al querer poner atención a las palabras de su novio – Hmp, esta es mi oportunidad – Milo se movió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Sailor Venus, pero la scout reacciono a tiempo y lanzo su rayo creciente a Milo, el cual cayo al suelo, ya que el ataque no era tan poderoso como los de Trunks pero con la fuerza necesaria para aturdir a Milo.

-No permitiré que alguien como tu me ponga las manos encima, cadena de amor de Venus – La cadena sujeto fuertemente a Milo y lo dejo sin poder moverse de los brazos – ¡Ahora Trunks, tu eres el único capaz de vencerlo!

- Si, ¡ahora morirás¡ – Trunks nuevamente puso sus manos sobre su frente y con las palmas extendidas para vencer a Milo – Masenko – Mientras el letal ataque se dirigía a Milo, Mina lo sujeto con mucha fuerza para que no escapara.

- Ya les dije que no me vencerán tan fácilmente – Milo entonces empezó a incrementar su Ki y con grandes esfuerzos pudo romper la cadena de sailor Venus, pero Milo no salio bien librado del ataque, cuando el resplandor de la ráfaga de energía disminuyo los resultados del ataque no favorecían en nada a Milo – Malditos, nunca se los perdonare, me encargare de que ardan en el infierno – Milo se sujetaba el hombro izquierdo y donde antes estaba su brazo derecho ahora solo goteaba sangre, el ataque de Trunks había mutilado el cuerpo de Milo y este cayo de rodillas ya que el dolor era intenso.

- Ríndete, ya no tienes oportunidad alguna contra mi, es más hasta Mina podría vencerte – Trunks se notaba satisfecho con el resultado del ataque, pero su mirada aun reflejaba frialdad y no cabía en su mente tener compasión hacia alguien que había asesinado a casi todas las amigas de sailor Venus – Ahora morirás maldito – Trunks entonces se paro en frente de Milo y extendió su mano derecha para darle el golpe final, pero sailor Venus se interpuso entre Trunks y Milo.

-No, no lo hagas, Trunks, si lo haces te convertirás en alguien igual a el.

- Pero Mina, si hace un momento tu te demostrabas decidía a eliminar a este sujeto, ¿Qué te a hecho cambiar de parecer?

- Solo pensé que si lo matamos eso nos haría peor a el y no permitiré que tu te llenes las manos de sangre.

Los jóvenes se miraban fijamente, pero Trunks no parecía tener intenciones de ceder a las peticiones, al contrario su paciencia se estaba terminando y las palabras de Venus solo lograban encender más el enojo del hijo de Vegeta.

- Mina, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? El y sus amigos asesinaron a todas tus amigas, así que hazte a un lado y déjame terminar con esta basura.

Venus no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, las palabras, gestos y mirada de Trunks eran igual a las de Vegeta.

- ¡Trunks hazte a un lado, yo terminare con este sujeto a hora¡

Una esfera de energía se dirigía hacia donde estaba Milo, Trunks reacciono rápidamente y sujeto a Venus entre sus brazos, Milo entonces había sido asesinado por Vegta, quien con unas pocas de sus fuerzas se encargo de terminar con Milo, Trunks se mostraba serio y con algo de molestia por no haber terminado con su enemigo.

Mientras tanto en un lugar alejado de la Tierra y de la época de las scouts un guerrero de cabello negro, armadura del ejército de Freezer y cola de saiyajin estaba acostado en el pasto mirando hacia el cielo.

- Bardack, Bardack – Dijo un niño de piel morada.

- ¿Qué pasa Berry? – el saiyajin se levanto al escuchar la voz del chico.

- Dice mi papá que ya encontró las ruinas del tiempo.

-Hmp, bien me parece perfecto, ahora podré ir al futuro y vencer a Freezer, podré evitar el fatal fin de mi raza.

Bardack el padre de Goku después de su batalla contra Chilled había decidido regresar al futuro para evitar el exterminio de su raza, pero no sabia que si hacia eso el curso de la historia se deformaría hasta el punto en que el nacimiento de Goku o el futuro Tokio de cristal seria destruido debido a sus acciones.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, espero estén bien, hace poco recibí un review de una persona que me sugirió usar a la reina Serenity y hacer una relación entre ella y Bardack, admito que la idea me es muy seductora, pero si la uso seria más adelante. Espero que este capitulo les guste y a partir de ahora ni Goku ni Vegeta ni Picoro o Gahan aparecerán en la historia. Dejen Reviews. The House Of The Rising Sun.

Regreso

Habían pasado varios días desde que Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Picoro, Lita, Mina y Rei habían acabado con Draconis, Milo y Xyloto, ahora los guerreros se encontraban en el templo Hikawa.

- Picoro ¿esas esferas son más poderosas que las ultimas que usaron?

- Si, solo hay que esperar a que Dende con ayuda de Kaiosama puedan enviarnos las esferas, todo saldrá bien Rei.

Rei se animo al escuchar las palabras del nameku, por otro lado Vegeta estaba recargado contra un árbol y observaba como Trunks y Mina discutían por la pelea que habían tenido contra Milo.

- Ya te lo dije, era una pelea y debemos de ser de sangre fría antes de que el enemigo sea capaz de hacer algún daño, o es que ¿acaso quieres morir?

- No, no quiero morir pero…creo que hay mejores soluciones que asesinar.

Trunks solo pudo abrazar a Mina y luego los dos se besaron, después del beso se miraron fijamente.

-Mina, mira bien esta espada – Trunks desenvaino la espada que siempre era su acompañante – Antes pensaba que yo y mi espada bastábamos para defender las cosas que amo pero a lo largo de las batallas e visto que las personas nunca cambian, a no ser que tengan razones para hacerlo – Dijo Trunks mirando hacia su padre – así que por favor entiéndeme.

- Esta bien, pero prométeme que siempre usaras tu poder para protegerme.

- Lo prometo.

Mina y Trunks entonces se besaron nuevamente, por otro lado Gohan y Lita habían regresado al templo después de haber buscado rastro del cuerpo de alguno de sus amigos.

- No, no pudimos encontrarlos, esos malditos no dejaron nada.

-No te preocupes Gohan, todo saldrá bien.

- Si señor Picoro.

- Picoro, Picoro – Del cielo se escucho un gran eco – Ya hemos reunido las esferas del dragón de Namekusiein – Prepárate para recibirlas.

- Pero si es Kaiosama, si esta bien envíalas Kaio – Del cielo se vieron siete objetos que caían a gran velocidad – rápido todos quítense – Todos despejaron la zona, ya que las esferas podrían pegarle a alguien.

- Con ayuda de las esferas podrán regresar al templo de Kamisama y revivir a las personas que han muestro y Picoro, deja de llamarme Kaio, tenme más respeto.

- Je, no te preocupes, hoy mismo regresaremos al templo sagrado.

- Pero si estas esferas son mucho más grandes que las que usamos anteriormente – Dijo Mina al acercarse a la esfera de cuatro estrellas y sujetarla para verla detenidamente - ¿Pero como piensan regresar si las esferas solo cumplen un deseo?

- Es verdad, no creo que deseen quedarse en este lugar por un año o ¿si?

- No hay de que preocuparse, las esferas del planeta Nameku pueden cumplir tres deseos, pediremos que revivan a la gente y reconstruyan la ciudad, por ultimo pediremos que poder regresar al templo sagrado.

- ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que Trunks se ira nuevamente? – Pregunto Mina algo asustada ya que no deseaba que su amado se fuera nuevamente – no es justo – dijo con tristeza.

- Recuerda Mina, tu y yo pertenecemos a dimensiones diferentes, estaría mal si yo me quedo o tu vienes conmigo, aparte tu tienes amigas que te necesitan – Dijo Trunks mirando hacia Lita y Rei – Yo tengo a alguien a quien proteger en mi época.

Vegeta al escuchar estas palabras sabia que no era justo que su hijo se quedara sin la oportunidad de estar con la persona que ama, así que entonces decidió hacer algo.

- Trunks, ven hay algo que deseo decirte – Entonces Trunks se acerco a su padre y fue sujetado por el hombro por Vegeta, el cual se convirtió en súper saiyajin, todos miraban con gran intriga, el príncipe de los sayajin solo dio una discreta sonrisa – Yo le diré a tu madre la decisión que has tomado – Sin avisar Vegeta se preparo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago a Trunks, el golpe saco el aire del cuerpo del joven saiyajin, inmediatamente Vegeta sujeto de la cabeza a Trunks y le dio un golpe con su rodilla para después rematarlo con otro golpe en el rostro y dejarlo inconciente en el suelo – Bien, ahora llamen al dragón para poder irnos de este lugar cuanto antes.

- ¡¿Pero porque ha hecho eso?! – Pregunto Mina a Vegeta – ¡Respóndame¡

- A partir de ahora estarás con Trunks, deberías de estar agradecida – Dijo Rei mientras sujetaba por la espalda a Mina.

- Hmp, díganle a ese chiquillo que será mejor que entrene, ya que el es desciéndete del príncipe de los saiyajin – Al poco tiempo Vegeta se detransformo.

- Bien, es hora ¡sal de ahí Porunga, necesitamos tu poder! – Picoro al ser el unico nameku del grupo y poseer la fuerza y conocimientos de Kamisama y Nail era capaz de pedir los deseos en el idioma nativo del planeta Nameku.

Las esferas empezaron a brillar y el cielo se obscureció, entonces de ellas apareció Porunga.

- Pero si este dragón es mucho más grande y amenazador que el anterior – Lita estaba sorprendida y tanto Mina como Rei estaban sorprendidas por el gran dragón que tenían en frente.

- Bien, díganme sus tres deseos, cumpliré lo que me pidan – Dijo Porunga con una voz que imponía miedo entre las scouts.

- ¿Cuál será el primer deseo? – Pregunto Picoro.

- Queremos que la ciudad sea reconstruida – Menciono Lita.

- Eso será fácil de cumplir.

- Bien - Entonces Picoro dijo el primer deseo en la lengua nativa de su planeta a Porunga, las scouts miraban desde el templo Hikawa como todas las construcciones, edificios y casas regresaban a la normalidad al igual que la casa de Rei, hasta el más mínimo detalle y cada árbol que había sido destruido regresaban a la normalidad.

- ¿Cuál será su segundo deseo?

- Díganme el segundo deseo – Picoro dijo mirando a las scouts.

- Deseamos que todas las personas que fueron asesinadas por Draconis y los otros sean revividas – Dijo Rei.

Picoro nuevamente dijo el deseo a Porunga.

- Bien, el segundo deseo a sido cumplido, es hora de irnos – Gohan se mostraba feliz por el regreso a casa.

Entonces los guerreros Z pidieron el tercer y ultimo deseo y Vegeta, Picoro y Gohan regresaron a la dimensión donde pertenecía, pero ninguno de los tres se imaginaba la gran aventura que Trunks estaba apunto de iniciar a lado de las scouts.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, espero estén bien, en este capitulo pondré más sobre Bardack y bueno creo que hasta este momento la historia me parece buena, ojala les guste a ustedes tambien.

Un nuevo pasado.

Los guerreros Z ya habían regresado a su dimensión, Trunks se quedo a vivir en casa de Mina y el resto de las scouts habían regresado a su vida normal.

- ¿Y ahora que hago?

- Podrías empezar por levantar todo el desorden que Mina deja cada mañana antes de irse, pero antes arregla la cama donde tú y ella duermen Trunks.

- Artemis, hace mucho que no te veía, ¿como has estado?

- Bien, aunque puedo ver que tu haz estado mucho mejor desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, ahora todas las atenciones serán para ti.

- Jejeje, no te celes esto será solo momentáneo hasta que encuentre un trabajo y una casa donde vivir.

- No, no me celo es solo que me alegra que Mina tenga alguien que la proteja, se que es fuerte pero siempre habrá enemigos que sobrepasen la fuerza de ella y es ahí donde entras tu, cuídala Trunks y también cuídate tu necesitamos que estés en buen estado para que puedas proteger no solo a Mina, si no la Tierra, que ya es tu hogar ahora, solo que esta vez las cosas no serán iguales que en tu dimensión, recuerda que aquí la gente se puede sorprender por tus poderes y si necesitas un consejo es procura que tu identidad permanezca en secreto, ya sabes igual que Darién.

Trunks sabía que Artemis tenía razón, así que a partir de ese momento empezó a pensar sobre un disfraz o algo que pusiera en anonimato sus poderes y su identidad.

Por otro lado en el pasado, Bardack se estaba alistando para ir hacia el pasado, mejor dicho el futuro que el consideraba pasado.

- Así es Bardack, estas ruinas son lo que era antes el templo del tiempo y del espacio, se dice que para poder ir y venir a la época que deseas debes de ser el portador del cristal blanco.

- ¿Cristal Blanco? ¿Qué es eso Ipana?

- Bueno Bardack, eso es un artefacto fundido de oro, plata y kashinko.

- ¿Kashinko?

- Es el metal más duro de todo el universo, su resistencia y dureza hacen que nunca se rompa, el oro y la plata hacen conexión o mejor dicho significan la conexión entre 2 reinos pertenecientes a otra dimensión, la plata significa la alianza con el milenio de plata, situado en el único satélite que tiene la Tierra y el oro significa la unificación con el reino dorado, este reino esta situado en la Tierra, por ultimo el kashinko significa congregación con el reino del planeta Plant.

-¿Entonces el cristal en pocas palabras representa una hermandad entre tres reinos?

- Si Bardack y al igual que esta dimensión y reinado tienen su cristal, que en este caso seria el cristal blanco los otros dos reinos tienen su propio cristal, el cristal dorado que esta en la Tierra y puede ser solo usado por Endimión, en el milenio de plata esta el cristal de plata y debe de ser de uso exclusivo de la reina Serenity.

- Hmp y supongo que el cristal blanco solo debe de ser usado por alguien en especial ¿no Ipana?

- Pues no, el cristal blanco debe de ser usado por alguien de corazón fuerte y pensamientos fríos, por eso creo que el mejor candidato para usar este cristal eres tú Bardack, el guerrero más fuerte de todo el universo, el legendario saiyajain.

- ¿Qué, yo? Jejeje Ipana, estas hablando de una leyenda, algo que carece de poca credibilidad.

Ipana entonces saco de una de sus bolsas el cristal plateado, tenia la forma de una esfera y su color era blanco, al momento en que salio el cristal empezó a brillar intensamente y las ruinas donde Bardack e Ipana se encontraban empezaron a temblar.

- ¿Qué demonios esta sucediendo Ipana?

- ¿Sigues pensando que es una simple leyenda? Bardack, este cristal me fue heredado por mi padre antes de morir y yo deseo que tú lo tengas, fuimos elegidos por Endimión y Serenity por ser una digna raza representante de esta dimensión, nuestra medicina y nobleza nos dieron privilegio a estar dentro de la gracia del milenio de plata y recibir el favor de el reino dorado, como veraz nuestra raza no es tan fuerte como la tuya y no creo que exista en el universo otro digno representante que no seas tu, Bardack ve al futuro y salva a tu hijo y a tu amigos del trágico fin que me contaste.

Las ruinas dejaron de temblar cuando Bardack sostuvo el cristal en sus manos y todo lo que había dentro empezó a repararse, las paredes cuarteadas y todo alrededor de Bardack se reponía.

- Antes de irte hay algo que debes de saber Bardack, los tres cristales tienen cualidades únicas, Endimión es un guerrero de corazón valiente y noble, Serenity es una mujer llena de amor y pureza en su corazón, por lo tanto el cristal de plata significa pureza, amor y perdon, el de oro es valentía y nobleza, y el blanco significa fuerza y poder.

- En pocas palabras la persona que posee el cristal debe de contar con una virtud.

- Así es Bardack aquella cualidad que es el punto medio entre dos pasiones opuestas y tú posees esa cualidad.

- Entonces Ipana, dime que debo de hacer ahora.

-Bien, primero ponte en el centro de ese círculo, luego incrementa tus poderes hasta que tu cabello se ponga rubio.

Bardack empezó a incrementar su Ki y al poco tiempo se convirtió en súper saiyajin, el cristal blanco empezó a brillar y dentro del templo se escucho una voz.

- Así que tu eres el ser que quiere desafiar al tiempo, solo espero que no te arrepientas de tus acciones joven guerrero, a partir de este momento iras a donde tu corazón lo desee.

Baradck sin hacer cazo incremento más sus poderes y desapareció del templo donde se encontraba, para el saiyajin todo era obscuro y frente a el empezaron a verse todas las imágenes de su fallido intento de salvar a su planeta, observo como Goku luchaba contra Freezer y lo vencía, vio el Kamehameha de Gohan y el cual destruyo a Cell, observo la pelea contra Galahad y la triste muerte Goku contra Cell.

- Kakarotto, ¡Kakarottooooooooooooooooo¡

Finalmente el saiyajin cayo inconciente en una noche fría a las afueras de un parque, en sus manos estaba el cristal blanco y su brillo era cada vez menos intenso que al principio.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, espero estén bien en primer lugar deseo agradecer por sus reviews que son el motor para seguir la historia y en segundo lugar agradecer a Guante de piedra que me sugiere cosas que tomo muy en cuenta, no podría decir que todas ya que como buen autor debo de seguir una línea, pero trato de hacer que esta historia sea buena para las pocas personas que gusten de ella, también agradezco a darknecrox por poner comentarios en la parte de reviews y darle un saludo a Remelia, quien puso su review en el capitulo 12, espero que este capitulo les guste y bueno no se si los conozcan, pero e mencionado los nombres de Ipana y Berry, bueno esos dos personajes no son invención mía, espero tengan la oportunidad de ver el episodio de Bardack ya sea en manga o en la ova y ahí sabrán quienes son estos dos personajes, espero pongan sus reviews y me sujieran que cosas les gustaría leer en este fic.

Más allá: Las tres almas

Todo era de color negro, lo único que se escuchaban eran los pasos de un saiyajin que estaba dispuesto a cambiar el destino de su planeta y el de su hijo.

- Kakaratto, ¿eres tú?

Bardack se encontraba viendo la espalda de su hijo, pero este no hacia caso a su llamado.

- Kakarotto – Exclamo Bardack al acercarse a su hijo y tomarlo del hombro, al momento en que pudo darle la media vuelta para verle el rostro su hijo desapareció e inmediatamente hubo un cambio de escenario, ahora Bardack observaba la pelea entre Raditz y Goku, el preciso instante donde el hijo mayor del saiyajin tenia el pie sobre el pecho del hijo menor.

- No, no luchen más – Exclamo Bardack autoritariamente como si los dos hermanos fuesen a escucharlo – Les he dicho que dejen de ¡luchar! Bardack se abalanzó contra sus dos hijos para separarlos y en el transcurso se transformo en súper saiyajin, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que traspaso a Raditz y desapareciendo la pelea entre hermanos para convertirse en un espacio en blanco - ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? – Se pregunto el saiyajin así mismo, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Así que tú eres el enviado, el guerrero que podría traer la destrucción o la salvación.

Una voz femenina se escucho haciendo eco en el espacio.

- No, el no es una esperaza o una amenaza, el es quien traerá equilibrio a todo el multi-universo.

- Pero si esa voz es de…Ipana, ¡¿Dónde estas?¡

Al poco tiempo en frente de Bardack apareció Ipana.

- Hola – Exclamo Ipana al mirar a Bardack, su cuerpo emitía una luz azul – Bardack, puedo ver que haz llegado a una dimensión diferente a la nuestra.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- Veras, al momento de querer viajar en el tiempo, elevaste mucho tus poderes y unido al poder del cristal blanco hizo que tú rompieras la barrera dimensional.

- ¿Barrera dimensional? – Pregunto con intriga el padre de Goku.

Después de que Baradack terminara su pregunta, a lado de Ipana apareció una mujer de vestido blanco, cabello color fusca y una luna marcada en la frente de color dorado.

- La barrera dimensional es aquello que nos separa de universos o dimensiones diferentes, cada dimensión es única e irrepetible, puede que en una tu no existas, hay otra donde tu salvaste a tu hijo y escaparon hacia la Tierra y otra donde ni siquiera el planeta Plant o Begita como tu le dices ni siquiera existan, todo depende de las decisiones que se tomen o la manera en que la naturaleza del universo actúe, eso son las dimensiones en resumidas palabras.

- ¿Me estas tratando de decir que nunca podré salvar a Kakarotto o mi planeta?

- No lo se, todo depende de los caminos que elijas a partir de este momento.

- Entonces ayúdame a regresar al planeta Plant.

- Tampoco puedo hacer eso, la única forma de regresar es….

Ipana fue abrutmanete interrumpido por una mujer de vestido blanco, cabello color fusca y amarrado de tal manera que se hicieran dos coletas

- La única manera de regresar es si antes encuentras a la Neo – Reina Serenity y ocupas el poder del cristal de plata junto con el cristal dorado para regresar a casa.

- ¿Quién demonios eres tu? – Pregunto Bardack en un tono desafiante y con una mirada llena de coraje.

- Yo soy la Reina Serenity, gobernante del Milenio de plata.

- Ipnana, será mejor que me des una buena explicación de todo esto, ahora.

- No tienes porque ponerte de esa manera – Dijo Serenity al ver que el saiyajin estaba perdiendo la paciencia - todo lo que te esta pasando es culpa tuya y de nadie más.

- ¿De que tonterías hablas?

- Es simple Bardack, en tu deseo de ir a rescatar a tu hijo forzaste el cristal blanco e hiciste que este te llevara un lugar diferente al que deseaste, el exceso de poder hizo que toda su fuerza o gran parte de ella desapareciera al hacer el viaje entre dimensiones.

- Hmp, ¿entonces como sabre en donde se encuentran los cristales?

- Cuando el momento llegue tu sabrás quienes son los poseedores de esos cristales, mejor dicho el cristal blanco hará la tarea de buscarlos, por lo pronto será mejor que regreses a donde haz llegado, a y sobre todo ten cuidado, puede que en tu viaje de regreso haya dificultades, por lo mientras toma esto – Ipana entonces con un movimiento de la mano hizo que frente a Bardack apareciera una botella de vidrio.

- ¿Qué es esto Ipana?

- Es un poco de la medicina que uso para curar las heridas, úsala con sabiduría.

- Adios Bardcack – Dijo Serenity.

Al poco tiempo Serenity e Ipana habían desaparecido de la vista de Bardack y el también empezó a desaparecer, al momento exacto cuando desapareció el saiyajin abrió nuevamente sus ojos, esta vez lo primero que observo fue un techo de color blanco y a un hombre con bata blanca y una jeringa lista para usarse, Bardack al ver esto se levanto.

- ¿Dónde demonios estoy? – Pregunto el saiyajin.

- Tranquilo amigo, estas en un hospital, ahora recuéstate y descansa.

Bardack entonces decidió que no quería estar ahí, así que extendió una de sus manos y con una ráfaga de energía destrozo un muro para poder salir.

- Jeje, lo siento ami, pero a mi nadie me va a inyectar, nos vemos.

Así Bardack emprendió el vuelo sin rumbo fijo, mientras Bardack observaba la ciudad que estaba debajo se daba cuenta que todo era muy diferente a su natal planeta Bejita o la aldea donde habitan Berry e Ipana, por otro lado Trunks se encontraba en casa de Mina tratando de que estuviera lo mejor arreglada posible para el regreso de su novia.

- Y bien Truks, parece ser que a partir de ahora tu y Mina llevaran una vida mucho más relajada, tal vez hasta normal – Exclamo el gato blanco al ver al saiyajin limpiar la mesa.

- No lo creo Artemis, a pesar de que parece que hay tiempos de paz su labor como Sailor Venus no parara hasta que inicie el reinado de Serena, si Serena no se decide a crear Tokio de Cristal y liberar todos sus poderes, entonces siempre habrá una amenaza cerca que aproveche la vulnerabilidad que tienen las scouts.

Ante las palabras de Trunks Artemis se quedo pensativo y contemplando la posibilidad de que Tokio de Cristal tenia que iniciar.

- Pero Trunks, ¿tu crees que el inicio de Tokio de Cristal pueda significar que las scouts tengan un poder insuperable? – Pregunto Artemis expectante a la respuesta de Trunks.

- No se si sea insuperable, pero la verdadera identidad de Serena y de todas las scouts saldrá a flote y por ende sus poderes y habilidades se maximizaran por la experiencia de batallas que hayan tenido en su vida pasada pero más importante aun es el hecho de que no creo que todas las scouts deseen el inicio de Tokio de Cristal y estar ligadas a una vida de servicio y lealtad hacia Serena.

- Pero Trunks, jejeje eso es imposible, todas las chicas desean el inicio de Tokio de Cristal y el reinado de Serena, para eso es que han estado luchando durante todos estos años.

- .No se Artemis, basta con ver a Mina, tu la conoces mejor que yo y sabes sobre sus sueños y deseos personales, crees que ella estaría dispuesta a sacrificar sus anhelos por vivir al servicio de Serena, ve a Rei feliz con ese chico Nicolás y a mi parecer ya han sufrido bastante al ocultar sus sentimientos y luego con la batalla contra Galahad y Draconis, es más Lita tiene sueños, mi punto es que todas las chicas tiene ambiciones y si no las tuvieran no serian humanas y creo que si en dado caso Serena deseara iniciar Tokio de Cristal en el grupo de las scouts habría una seria partición, de un lado a Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru quienes apoyarían incondicionalmente a Serena a crear Tokio de Cristal y del otro Lita, Rei y Mina quienes pudieran discernir con la creación de dicho reinado, pero eso solo el tiempo lo dira.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, espero hayan pasado felices fiestas, se que debo mucho a mis pocos lectores, pero ya retome mi camino con esta historia, espero la lean y este capitulo va dedicado para los viejos u nuevos lectores.

Eón es una unidad de medida temporal utilizada en la geología, comprende varios millones de años, los cuales llegan a ser incalculables y puede referirse al inicio de la vida en la Tierra hasta el inicio del universo o antes.

Nediam

Habían pasado algunos meses sin incidente alguno en la dimensión de las sailor scouts, la dimensión de los guerreros Z seguía un rumbo igual al de la historia ya conocida, pero un mal, un mal necesario emergería de los más profundo y obscuro del universo, un heraldo que ayudaría al dios de la destrucción a destruir planetas, su nombre: Wiss, sirviente de los dioses e irónicamente más poderos que cualquiera de los ya mencionados en el mundo de los guerreros Z.

Hace varios Eón, incluso antes de la gran explosión, creadora del universo, existió un universo anterior al actual conocido, lleno de formas de vida que eran la cúspide de la evolución universal en todo el basto infinito de aquellos días, cada planeta, cada raza viviente y cada estrella del universo anterior era el ultimo paso de la evolución y llena de paz, dejando de lado las pasiones que aquejan a los humanos y tentaciones que tientan hasta los mismos dios, básicamente seres perfectos, entre esas razas puras, inteligentes y perfectas, se encontraba la raza de los Zeoreh, seres dedicados a dar equilibrio al universo, destruyendo planetas enfermos y creando nuevos y en esa raza se encontraba un niño de nombre Wiss.

Wiss era el hijo de Cohiba y Elias, ambos grandes pensadores y como característica única en ellos y su descendencia era que su capacidad de aprendizaje era rápida y eficiente en comparación de otras razas o seres pertenecientes de su mismo planeta o fuera de el, lastimosamente todo logro y rastro de aquellas civilizaciones o cualquier otro ser de aquel antiguo universo se vería extinto al 100% ya que el plano que los albergaba era muy viejo y se juntaba todo en un mismo punto, donde se unían estrellas, planetas, lunas y hasta la misma luz no podía salvarse de la absorción en ese punto, un hoyo negro del tamaño de una súper nova absorbía todo lo que había a su paso, empezando desde el centro y finalizando con los planetas de la frontera del mismo universo, donde la luz y la energía negra se hacían uno, prácticamente los días del viejo universo estaban contados.

Entonces sucedió, aquel gran evento de proporciones cósmicas no se hizo esperar más de la cuenta, el hoyo negro había absorbido la totalidad del antiguo universo y toda la energía almacenada no hallaba forma de escape que no fuera mediante una explosión cósmica, solo una semana antes de que el hoyo absorbiera el planeta Zeoreh se había preparado una pequeña capsula donde se encontraba Wiss de bebe, en aquella capsula se almacenaron todos los conocimientos y energía de antiguo universo de tal manera que dentro de las células de Wiss se encontraran almacenadas, así y por lo consiguiente el bebe Wiss fue el único privilegiado de tener, casi, de nacimiento toda la sabiduría del universo y toda la fuerza que también se albergaba en el, aunque por ley universal siempre habrá uno mejor que cualquier otro, así es como Wiss se convirtió en el ser más longevo del universo y el más fuerte de la dimensión de las scouts y los guerreros Z.

Wiss pudo ver el inicio de las nuevas estrellas, los nuevos planetas y la nueva vida que este nuevo plano empezaba a albergar, a la edad de 10 años se dio cuenta de que su poder era tan grande como para crear hoyos negros, controlarlos y poder viajar entre dimensiones sin necesidad de artefactos o casa ajenas a el, solo con el hecho de pensarlo y manipularlo con las manos viajaba entre dimensiones, el universo era suyo y todo estaba a su merced, pero el no era malo, solo deseaba ser feliz, pero al igual que su raza sabia que para crear nuevos mundos había que destruir viejos mundos.

-Ahhhh-Suspiro profundamente Wiss mientras estaba recostado en un pequeño asteroide que iba pasando por un planeta-Que aburrimiento, es irónico que siendo el ser más inteligente y poderoso del universo no halle con que distraerme.

-Jajaja, si muy irónico, pero es un pequeño precio por ser así-Una voz se escucho entre la obscuridad del universo.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto Wiss con un tono de sorpresa.

-Mmm, es un poco incomodo que un ser como tu no sepa de quien se trata- Exclamo la voz.

-Si claro, sabes el universo es joven y todavía no conozco muchas de las nuevas formas de vida que se están gestando-Exclamo algo molesto.

-Perdona Wiss, olvide que sabes todo del antiguo universo y muy poco del nuevo-A las espaldas de Wiss se abrió un portal de luz blanca muy resplandeciente que hizo poner la guardia al hijo de Cohiba-Veo que lo que dicen es verdad, tu poder es insuperable-Del portal salio una figura rechoncha y mediana, pero con un gran poder y una gran bondad.

-¡Pero si es el sagrado Kaiosama!-La sorpresa no cabía en Wiss, ya que el se admiraba el dios de dioses al ver que alguien con ese físico y ese poder no hiciera daño a alguien.

-Jejeje, en verdad eres fascinante Wiss-

-Hmp y usted en verdad es gordo-

-No finjas ser duro Wiss, yo se que tu existencia es aburrida y buscas algo que hacer en este basto universo-

-Si lo sabe entonces eso significa que ha venido a ofrecerme algo de interés Supremo-

-Digamos que una tarea y si la cumples habrá algo que puedas hacer y a quien puedas atender, así no te aburrirás en varias centurias- Dijo con voz seria el supremo Kaiosama.

-¿Que podría hacer yo para ser de utilidad a un supremo?-Exclamo con interés Wiss.

-Veras hijo, tu eres el único, dentro de los seres jóvenes, vivos y muertos del universo con la capacidad de viajar entre dimensiones y necesito de ese poder para que tu vayas al futuro y regreses a su dimensión y época a un guerrero de nombre Bardack, el sin saberlo es una amenaza para todos, ya que si sigue con sus caprichos podría destruir la dimensión donde habitamos y la dimensión de la Neo Reina Serenity y tu mejor que nadie deberías de saber que eso va contra las leyes universales-

-Lo se supremo ¿Pero que no para que haya vida nueva debe de destruirse la vieja?-Exclamo con gran extrañeza Wiss.

-Si, así es pero hablamos de cosas dentro de una misma dimensión, no fuera de ellas y recuerda que las dimensiones son infinitas.

-Ya veo y ¿A cambio que recibiré yo?- Pregunto Wiss.

-Bueno, como mencione antes, tendrás que atender a alguien, veras estoy gestando una nueva raza de dioses, el universo lo dividiré en cuatro, norte, sur, este y oeste y cada región será gobernada por un dios, así los problemas del universo se dividirán, pero habrá un quinto dios, su nombre será Bliss y quiero que tu le enseñes a el a utilizar el gran poder que le va a ser conferido y para diferenciarlo de los otros 4 será expuesto casi a la misma circunstancia que te dio a ti tus grandes poderes-Explico el Supremo Kaiosama-A no ser que te interese ser dios, así yo no creare a Bliss y me ahorraras tiempo y trabajo.

-Jajajaja-Soltó una leve carcajada Wiss-No, no me interesa ser dios, te ayudare a eso de Bliss y regresar a ese tipo a donde pertenece, prefiero ver como este universo será destruido.

-Bien, entonces ayúdame-Exclamo el supremos Kaiosama.

-Solo una cosa Supremo-Exclamo Wiss dándole la espalda al supremo-Si en esa dimensión hay algo que haga quedarme, nunca regresare.

-Bien, si así lo deseas-Dijo con tranquilidad el Supremo.

Cristal

-¿Crees que así pase Artemis?-

-No lo se Luna, pero de algo estoy seguro, si Tokio de Cristal no inicia siempre habrá una amenaza latente en el universo, necesitamos que Serena se decida a usar el cristal de plata no habrá un Tokio de Cristal que emerja-

Luna y Artemis se encontraban platicando sobre el destino del futuro y la construcción de Tokio de Cristal, ambos estaban en un callejón, donde nadie pudiera verlos.

-Tendré que platicarle a Serena de que ya debe de iniciar el futuro, ya no podemos permanecer estáticos ante los enemigos y que podrían aparecer-

-Pero Luna ¿No podría ser contra producente?-

-¿Por qué Artemis?-

-Si es como Trunks dijo, que las scouts se dividiera y un peor caso se diera, que haya una guerra entre sailors-

-No creo, bueno solo hay que esperar a ver como suceden las cosas-

-Mmmmm Esta bien Luna, dejemos que las cosas pasen-

Así los 2 gatos se despidieron amorosamente y cada quien tomo su rumbo hacia casa de sus respectivas amigas, a la mañana siguiente todo transcurría normal y en la casa de Serena solo estaban ella y Luna.

-Serena, ya deja de hacer eso y ponme atención por una vez, por favor-Suplico Luna.

-Ash ya esta bien Luna ¿que deseas?-Dijo con fastidio Serena-Pero rápido, que hago un poco de comida para Darién-

-Bien, eh platicado con Artemis y ambos hemos llegado a la conclusión de que es necesario que ya uses el cristal de plata y conviertas Tokio de Cristal en una realidad, así todo tu poder y el de las scouts saldrá y nada ni nadie, dentro o fuera del planeta será capaz de ser una amenaza latente para el planeta-Explico Luna seriamente a Serena.

-No lo se Luna-Dijo algo pensativa Serena-No es algo tan fácil de decidir.

-Serena, no seas tonta, se supone que tu madre, la reina Serenity dejo en ti y las demás la tarea de crear un nuevo Tokio de Cristal, el futuro depende de ello y después de tantas batallas no se porque no has comprendido la altura de tu papel en el futuro del planeta-Exclamo Luna algo preocupada.

-Pero Luna, el único futuro que anhelo es a lado de Darién-Dijo con gran entusiasmo Serena.

-Si, dentro de ese futuro juntos esta también el de Rini y ¿Si ella no nace debido a que tu estas alargando más el futuro de Tokio de Cristal? ¿Qué pasara el día que un enemigo de gran poder llegue?-Luna se sentía preocupada de que Serena ya no deseara ser Reina.

-Entonces pelearemos más duro, aparte tenemos aliados poderosos-Serena se mostraba segura en sus palabras.

-No, no seas tonta, hasta para ellos hay enemigos que no vencieron, o ¿acaso no recuerdas que Gohan nos contó como murió Goku? Y hasta para Vegeta y Trunks pudieron con grandes esfuerzos hacer frente a Draconis.

-Tienes razón Luna, no podemos dejar que alguien más cumpla el deber que nos fue conferido a nosotras, si lo ponemos de esa manera a las demás seguramente accederán a que Tokio de Cristal se realice-Serena sentía una gran duda en si, pero sabia que Luna tenia razón.

-Bien-Dijo algo tranquila Luna-Las dos enfrentaremos a las chicas.

Serena se quedo algo pensativa a las palabras de Luna, al poco tiempo las dos siguieron con sus labores cotidianas.

Por otro lado Rei se encontraba paseando por el templo Hikawa junto con su abuelo y Nicolás.

-Así que tú eres Scout, la poderosa Sailor Mars.

-Si abuelo, perdona por haberte ocultado la verdad todos estos años-Dijo algo apenada Rei.

-No te preocupes hija, desde el día que tú me fuiste dada a mi cargo yo sabia que tu pintabas para algo grande-

-Abuelo-Dijo Rei con gran ilusión sobre el hombre que la había cuidado durante varios años-Pero bueno, hay algo más importante que tengo que decirte abuelo.

-Te escucho Rei-

Nicolás, que estaba caminado junto a Rei estaba preparado para que su novia diera la noticia.

-Pues bien, Nicolás y yo hemos iniciado una relación desde hace algún tiempo, el me a cuidado y demostrado que en verdad me ama, así que dentro de poco deseo iniciar una vida con el.

-Ya veo hija, desean casarse.

-¡¿Qué…no?¡ Nada de eso jejeje, Rei solo esta jugando.

-Veo que estas asustado Nicolás, no se si desean casarse pero sea la decisión que tomen yo los apoyare, pase lo que pase.

-¿En verdad señor?-Exclamo Nicolás con gran asombro.

-Si, los payare en todo.

-Ya escuchaste amor-Rei se quedo un poco sonrojada-Quiero decir Rei ¿Ya escuchaste?

-Si Nicolás, lo escuche- Al poco tiempo Nicolás y Rei se besaron de alegría, ante esto el abuelo de Rei se quedo viendo a los jóvenes y sonrío al ver que su nieta estaba forjando su propio camino al lado de alguien que ama.

Amy se encontraba regresando de hacer un viaje a su padre, el cual estaba siguiendo con su carrera de pintor, Lita por otra parte se encontraba pensando en que ya era momento en que a ella le tocaba ser feliz a lado de alguien que ame y Mina empezaba a creer que su futuro siempre estaría a lado de Trunks.

Gris

Bardack ya empezaba a ver la realidad, necesitaba del poder del cristal dorado y de plata para unir su poder con el cristal blanco y así ir en el tiempo para salvar el planeta Bejita y matar a Freezer.

-Este sucio lugar es detestable-Exclamo con molestia Bardack, ya que durante varios días estaba buscando los cristales para ir a salvar a su planea y su hijo, pero antes de seguir con su búsqueda decidió descansar en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

Antes de poderse recostar sobre el pasto una esfera de energía se aproximo hacia el con gran velocidad, la esfera era de color dorado, la esfera fue recibida con las manos desnudas de Bardack y con gran esfuerzo pudo levantarla para que se pediera en el cielo.

-¡¿Quién eres?¡-Grito Bardack.

-Con que tú eres ese ki que sentía desde hace ya varios días, dime tu nombre Saiyajin-Dijo con autoridad Trunks.

Trunks descendió al suelo y miro fijamente al Bardack.

-Pero s te pareces al señor Goku-Exclamo con asombro, pero antes de que Trunks pudiera hacer algo más Bardack desapareció de donde estaba y apareció frente a Trunks para darle un golpe que saco el aire del cuerpo a Trunks y luego rematarlo para que chocara contra el piso.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, espero estén bien, vi con gusto que Moonprinces1416 puso un review, gracias por eso y esto es para ella: Im sorry about Trunks and Usagi, but every one of them have their respective couple.

Espero les guste la historia y siento mucho haber dejado el fic tanto tiempo.

Hecatónqueros

-No se quien demonios seas, pero nada ni nadie me detendrá-Bardack se encontraba frente a Trunks, el cual estaba algo lesionado por el anterior golpe del padre de Goku.

-Nnnno, no se cuales sean tus intensiones, pero te advierto que si tratas de hacerle daño a esta ciudad o al planeta, sufrirás las consecuencias.

-Hmp, niño idiota, parece que tienes habilidades para el combate, pero no permitiré que un imbécil como tu venga a amenazarme, observa de lo que soy capaz-Entonces Bardack tomo del cabello a Trunks y le dio un golpe con la frente, el golpe fue tan fuerte que mando a Trunks a gran velocidad a chocar contra los árboles que estaban detrás de el.

Trunks quedo tirada entre los troncos de los árboles que había roto y vio como poco a poco Bardack se acercaba, por la mente de Trunks pasaba la pregunta de ¿Por qué su rival era más fuerte?

-Bien niño, tu final a llegado-Bardack entonces extendió sus dos manos y se transformo en supersaiyajin, ante la transformación Trunks se quedo pasmado, ya que el nivel de poder que sentía de su adversario era tan grande como el del mismo Brolly, Trunks miro detenidamente a Bardack antes de que le pudiera dar con la bola de energía, entonces se dio cuenta de que Bardack tenia algo de lo que ya Goku, Vegeta, Gohan y el carecían, Bardack seguía teniendo cola-Muere-El rostro de Bardack se ilumino con la luz que su ataque desprendía y Trunks solo se resigno a soportar el ataque.

Entre los escombros y polvo que levanto el ataque no se distinguía nada, hasta que Bardack escucho la risa de Trunks, el cual a pesar de estar mal herido seguía vivo y con gran pesar se levanto del suelo.

-En verdad eres difícil de matar niño-Exclamo Badack a un Truks mal herido y con sangre escurriendo de uno de sus brazos-Me puedo dar cuenta de que no eres tan normal o mínimo eres diferente a la clase de basuras que habita este planeta, así que puede ser que tu sepas algo de los que busco, así que dime ¿Dónde se encuentra el cristal dorado y el cristal de plata?-Ante la pregunta Trunks se quedo pasmado, ya que los únicos seres que sabían esa información, aparte de las scouts eran los guerreros Z y ya de antemano sabia que su adversario no era un ser perteneciente a la dimensión de las scouts.

-Maldito ¿Qué le haz hecho a Gohan, Vegeta y Picoro?-Bardack no conocía el nombre de dos de los mencionados por Trunks, pero si el de Vegeta-Así que conoces a ese niño idiota de Vegeta, todavía recuerdo su mirada temerosa ante los castigos de Freezer, los pasillos se llenaban de los gritos y llantos de ese miserable jajaja-Bardack exclamo en tono de burla frente a Trunks.

-¡Cállate!-Trunks se transformo en supersaiyajin y rápidamente asesto varios golpes a Bardack, pero el padre de Goku respondió dándole una patada en las costillas a Trunks y dañándole algunos órganos internos.

-En verdad tienes mucha fuerza niño-Bardack se quedo mirando detenidamente a Trunks y en su mirada se dio cuenta de que era la misma a la de Vegeta cuando niño.

Trunks apenas y se mantenía en pie, pero estaba decidido a que nadie se burlaría de su padre.

-Dime maldito ¿Para que demonios quieres los cristales?-Pregunto retadoramente Trunks, a pesar de estar en un estado deplorable.

Bardack solo se limito a darle la espalda a Trunks e irse volando del lugar de la pelea, entonces Trunks callo inconsciente al suelo.

Ya habían pasado horas desde terminada la batalla entre Trunks y Bardack y en la casa de Mina se encontraban reunidas todas las scouts para averiguar algo sobre el paradero del novio de Mina.

-Tranquila Mina, ya veras que regresara pronto, a lo mejor solo salio a ver la ciudad-Dijo Artemis para apaciguar a una angustiada Mina.

-Si Mina, puede que solo haya sido eso-Exclamo Rei a su amiga.

-No, no puede ser eso, me hubiera llevado con el-Dijo Mina mientras lloraba.

-Puede que se haya ido con otra chica más bonita-Dijo Serena en voz baja, todos se le quedaron viendo y Mina empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-Hay Serena, siempre tú y tus comentarios fuera de lugar-Dijo Amy con algo de molestia.

-Bueno, podría ser una posibilidad-Respondió Serena algo apenada.

-De cualquier manera solo podemos esperar a que Haruka, Michiru y Darién regresen para ver si lo han encontrado o tienen noticias sobre el-Dijo Lita para poder apaciguar un poco a Mina.

-Pppero y si le paso algo malo-Dijo Mina algo angustiada.

-No lo creo, de ser así ya hubiéramos sabido sobre una batalla o desastres en la ciudad, recuerden que Trunks es un guerrero y sabe cuidarse solo-Exclamo con gran tranquilidad Setsuna.

Al poco tiempo tocaron el timbre de la puerta y rápidamente Hotaru fue a abrir la puerta y tras de ella fue Mina.

-¡Trunks! ¿Pero que te ha pasado?-Exclamo Mina sorprendida al ver a su novio muy mal herido.

-Eesstoy bien, solo necesito recostarme y mejorare jejeje-Trunks se notaba optimista, a pesar de sus heridas pero antes de dar un paso más cayo desvanecido frente a Hotaru.

-Rápido alguien quítelo de encima-Exclamo Hotaru con esfuerzo ya que apenas podía moverse, a los pocos instantes llegaron Haruka, Michiru y Darién para ayudar a Trunks a entrar a la casa de Mina.

Así todos esperaron hasta la mañana siguiente en la casa de Mina para enterarse de lo que había pasado y del nuevo enemigo al cual enfrentarían.

Jihad bil Saif

-Esta dimensión es muy interesante-Wiss se encontraba flotando sobre la casa de Mina y observaba como Trunks era llevado al interior para ser atendido por sus heridas causadas en la pelea contra Bardack.

Entonces bajo y se sentó sobre el techo de la habitación donde Mina y Trunks dormían, decidió quedarse ahí toda la noche para escuchar detenidamente todo lo referente al cristal de plata y cristal dorado y averiguar quien era exactamente Bardack, así todos pasaron la noche y al amanecer Trunks les contó todo.

-Entonces un sujeto parecido a Goku desea apoderarse de los cristales-Expreso Haruka con gran preocupación.

-Si, no se cuales sean sus intenciones pero es un sujeto muy poderoso, su nivel esta al equivalente al de Brolly y al ser un saiyajin puede incrementar desmesuradamente sus poderes-Trunks expresaba algo de impotencia, ya que se supone que para el no debería de haber seres más poderosos que el.

-Podría usar todos mis poderes para que una de ustedes vaya y le pida a Gohan o Vegeta que vengan a ayudarnos-Sujirio Setsuna.

-¡No! Nosotros podremos enfrentar esta nueva adversidad-Luna hablo fuerte para que todos la escucharan-Deben de recordar que esta dimensión es de ustedes y su responsabilidad es cuidar de ella.

-Luna tiene razón, no podemos esperara a que nuevamente alguien nos haga el favor de ayudarnos-Lita expreso su mal estar ya que ella se sentía incomoda con el hecho de que sus poderes eran insuficientes para hacerle frente a los últimos enemigos que han tenido.

-Bien, así se habla Lita, ojala las demás siguieran tu ejemplo-Luna se mostraba animada.

-¿Pero que tipo de solución podremos poner a este problema?-Pregunto Michiru.

-Solo hay algo que podemos hacer, Este saiyajin sigue teniendo cola, una cola igual a la que tenia Gohan de niño, es el punto débil de cualquier saiyajin y si logramos cortársela sus poderes disminuirán drásticamente, convirtiéndolo en un rival débil y fácil de vencer-Trunks aseguro que tenían una victoria.

-Esperen, Serena tiene otra idea que podría sernos de más ayuda-Artemis mostraba inseguridad en sus palabras, pero sabia que era el momento exacto para iniciar Tokio de Cristal.

-¿Y de que se trata Serena?-Pregunto Rei.

-Bbbbien, ya todos aquí sabemos nuestras verdaderas identidades, no hace falta que sigamos fingiendo nuestras identidades-Serena mostraba nerviosismo al no saber que dirían sus amigos-El punto es que…eh hablado con Luna y llegue a la decisión que es tiempo de que Tokio de Cristal inicie, que cada una de nosotras asuma su verdadera identidad como sailor guerrera y princesa de su respectivo planeta, al hacerlo todas obtendremos nuestros verdaderos poderos y no habrá amenaza alguna que ose hacernos frente.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola, espero estén bien, por cierto no les eh deseado feliz año, así que feliz año, espero les guste la historia, verán ya no deseo hacer un enemigo en común, solo algo diferente, que haga un poco diferente mi fic a los del resto. Gracias a bowser3000000 por dejarme su reseña ayer, gracias a todos los que leen, leyeron y leerán mi fic. A lo olvidaba, esperen pronto un SM&SS, continuación de "La epopeya de una guerra sin nombre"

Desventura

Todos en la casa de Mina se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de Serena, iniciar Tokio de Cristal no solo era precipitado, si no que todo iba en contra de los deseos de sus compañeras o por lo menos de algunas de ellas.

-Serena, debes de estar jugando ¿verdad?-Dijo una titubeante Rei.

-Si Serena, ese futuro es hasta el siglo XXX, no puedes adelantar el futuro para convertirlo en presente.

-Si Lita, pero la necesidad de protección se vuelve latente cada día-Luna trataba de hacer entender a Lita y Rei-El poder del cristal de plata es tan grande que pudo hacer que ustedes, sailor scouts, encarnaran en este siglo, en este momento, para proteger y servir a la futura neo-reina Serenity, a su hija Rini y al rey Endimión, ustedes fueron enviada para eso a esta vida y a este mundo.

-Tus palabras no me gustan Luna-Dijo Amy por la idea de servir a alguien que durante años vio como su igual y no como una reina.

-Saben ya me canse de todo esto-Serena miro hacía el piso, como pidiendo perdón por sus palabras-A cada momento esperando a un nuevo enemigo que desea obtener el poder del cristal y destruir todo lo existente sobre la tierra y debajo de ella, eh llegado a la conclusión de que es necesario que Tokio de Cristal inicie ahora, que traigamos un nuevo futuro a la Tierra y protección a las personas ¿No es así Darién?-Serena volteo la cabeza hacia su amado, esperando el apoyo y aprobación de la idea.

Darién entonces vio fijamente a Serena y la tomo de la mano-Si, yo apoyo la idea de la pronta creación de Tokio de Cristal-Serena se sintió segura con las palabras de Darién y tenia fe en que sus amigas aceptaran con gusto y animo la idea de la transformación.

Sin decir nada más Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se pusieron de rodillas frente a Serena y Darién, mostrando respeto a los futuros reyes de Tokio de Cristal-Si este es la decisión final de la futura reina que entonces así sea, en este momento yo, Sailor Plut y el resto de las scouts del sistema exterior, juramos lealtad, obediencia y respeto al Rey Endimión y la Reina Serenity, defenderemos con nuestra sangre cualquier amenaza interna o externa del nuevo reino-Dijo Haruka en voz alta, como si tratase de dar a entender que nada ni nadie la hará cambiar de parecer.

-Justo lo que faltaba-Dijo Nicolás con voz de hartazgo-Siempre pensando en el bien común y todo eso, es bonito, pero ¿que hay de nuestros sueños y anhelos? ¿Acaso ya olvidaron todo lo que más quieren?-Pregunto mirando hacia las scout del sistema exterior.

-Mi único deseo es permanecer a lado de Haruka y yo la seguiré a donde sea que ella valla, aparte es deber de todas nosotras estar siempre al lado de la reina Serenity-Michiru se expreso de manera tranquila pero firme en sus palabras.

-Yo antes no conocía los placeres de la vida, era una excluida del resto de las scouts, por que yo soy la sailor de la destrucción, si bien me conoces por ese nombre debo de admitir que con mis poderes actuales no podría ni hacer la mitad de lo que Trunks es capaz de hacer en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que en agradecimiento mi lealtad y poderes están junto al futuro Tokio de Cristal.

-Coincido con Hotaru, gracias a la ayuda de Serena pude tener una vida más plena y llevadera, mi obligación no es solo ser guardiana de las puertas del tiempo, también ayudar a la reina Serenity en lo que pueda y eso haré.

-¿Así que eso es lo que piensan?-Pregunto Mina-Bien, pues yo no pienso dejar mi futuro de lado junto al hombre que amo y creo que hablo también por Rei y Nicolás al negarme a la idea de adelantar Tokio de Cristal, ¿no es así?

-Si Mina, ya hemos hecho demasiado por el futuro, perdimos mucho y ahora es momento que a nosotras nos toque ser felices, si bien hemos tenido enemigos poderosos de una u otra manera pudimos hacerles frente y no solo eso, ganamos aliados y más importante aún, conocimos la felicidad que estábamos abandonando por estar luchando, siempre creí que seria un scout, pero desde que Nicolás y yo empezamos a salir juntos aprendí que tengo un futuro y ese futuro quiero que sea al lado de el.

-No solo Rei y Mina quieren tener a alguien a su lado, también yo y Amy, así que será mejor desistir de la idea de Tokio de Cristal y resolver el problema con los recursos que tenemos ahora, nuestra voluntad y poderes podrán solucionarlo-Lita se mostraba confiada a que podrían vencer una vez más a su nuevo enemigo.

En el ambiente se detectaba un poco de tensión al ver que el grupo de las scouts tenia un choque de ideas y más aun al ver que el tiempo se les agotaba, ya que Bardack estaba más que decidido a robar los cristales y usarlos para salvar el planeta Bejita y a su hijo Kakarotto.

-Son unas egoístas, anteponiendo sus deseos al bien estar del planeta, nunca creí que ustedes prefirieran estar al lado de sus novios a serles fiel a Darién y Serena-Michiru se levanto y al poco tiempo Rei se levanto para que ambas se encarar una con la otra.

-Tu mejor que nadie deberías de saberlo y sentirlo, que en el amor nadie manda y sacrificarías todo por la persona que amas.

-Si, lo entiendo y lo siento pero hay cosas que se deben de sacrificar y cosas que se deben de dejar pasar, Haruka y yo fuimos hechas la una para la otra y mientras tanto tu y tu noviecito son incidentales, una relación que nunca se debió de haber dado, ya que el deber de todas aquí es proteger a Serena y ya hemos cometido un gran error al permitir que Trunks siga en esta dimensión, su lugar no es con nosotros, es con su madre y proteger el futuro que descuido debido a que se enamoro de la persona equivocada.

Nicolás entonces se interpuso entre su novia y Michiru, para evitar un enfrentamiento-Antes de que pase por tu cabeza te diré que si tocas a Rei, aunque seas mujer, yo la defenderé de quien sea-Sin avisar Haruka se levanto y dio un certero golpe a Nicolás en las costillas para que después cayera de rodillas al suelo-Pero que descortés ¿con este sujeto piensas hacer una vida?-Pregunto Haruka a Rei mientras esta ayudaba a su novio a levantarse-Si, con el y a diferencia de nosotras, el no tiene poderes para pelear con alguna de nosotras.

Trunks se levanto de la cama y fue a abrir la puerta de la habitación-Bien, ya sabemos que debemos hacer, nosotros pelearemos con todo lo que tengamos contra ese saiyajin y si ustedes llegan a interferir entonces también se convertirán en nuestros enemigos-Al poco tiempo Darién y las scouts del sistema solar salieron de la habitación, pero antes de que salieran Darién y Serena estos se quedaron mirando a los que parecía se habían convertido en sus enemigos-Eres igual de radical que tu padre, un necio al que no le importa nada más que el-Darién sostuvo por un par de segundos la mirada con Trunks-Chicas, las cosas no tienen que ser así, ustedes saben que Tokio de Cristal tarde o temprano tendrá que llegar.

Mina entonces se acerco a Serena y le dio una cachetada-Cállate, por tu culpa es que Trunks esta mal herido y aun así no le agradeces, el no dio información de los cristales y te aseguro que si tu o alguna de las otras hubiera enfrentado a ese saiyajin no hubieran salido con vida-Serena se puso a llorar y al poco tiempo Darién se interpuso entre ella y Mina-Esto no te lo perdonare-Darién se mostraba molesto al no poder defender a Mina del golpe-Será mejor que te tranquilices, si no te las veras conmigo-Trunks advirtió a Darién antes de que intentara algo, rápidamente las scouts del sistema exterior subieron las escaleras ya transformadas y Haruka dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas a Tunks, lugar donde Bardack había lesionado gravemente en el pasado, el golpe hizo que Trunks cayera al suelo y ante esto Mina y el resto de las scout se transformaron, pero justo antes de iniciar la pelea en el interior del cuarto Trunks las detuvo con su voz-¡Esperen! Este no es el lugar ni el momento, ya habrá oportunidad de ajustar cuentas, ahora lárguense de aquí.

-Cómo quieras Trunks, pero la próxima ves ya no seremos amigos-Darién y las scouts salieron de la casa sin decir más y con la transformación de civil.

Lo impensable había sucedido, las scouts se dividieron y mientras Trunks no estuviera bien de sus heridas no había nadie capaz de hacerle frente a Bardack, antes de salir Luna vio por ultima vez a Artemis y con ojos de tristeza bajaron la mirada para no decirse ni una sola palabra.

Arbitrio

Wiss estaba más que deleitado con las cosas que escucho desde afuera de la casa de Mina, ya que sabia el significado de las peleas, pero nunca se imagino una batalla donde ambos ideales fueran igual de importantes, así que decidió ir rápidamente en busca de Bardack.

-No lo puedo creer, si esto sigue así podría ser que terminen matándose entre ellas, pero no creo que esa sea una alternativa para esta dimensión, el causante de todo esto debe de ser eliminado-Wiss se hablaba así mismo mientras iba volando a gran velocidad y se alejaba de la ciudad.

Por otra parte Bardack se encontraba refugiado en una cueva a las afueras estaba lloviendo y el saiyajin solo podía quedarse mirando el caer del agua, repentinamente frente a el apareció la madre de Serena, la reina Serenity-¿Nuevamente tu?-A Bardack no presencia importarle la presencia de la reina-Eres muy duro, aun siendo un guerrero deberías de mostrar más respeto hacia una mujer.

-Cállate y será mejor que digas que es lo que quieres antes de que se agote mi paciencia.

-Esta bien, veras eh tenido una visión del futuro y creo que tu eres el único capas de ayudarme, eh visto el inicio de una nueva guerra entre sailor scouts, tu como portador de uno de los tres cristales podrías evitarla y llevar este mundo a una era de paz, junta el poder de los tres cristales y entrégaselos a Sailor Moon, ella entonces hará el milagro de evitar la guerra.

-No creo que eso sea posible, mi único objetivo es salvar a mi planeta y a Kakaratto, no puedo permitir que una pequeña batalla termine con mis planes, así que olvídalo.

-Veo con gran decepción que lo que dijo Ipana sobre ti eran mentiras, ojala no te arrepientas de tu elección.

-Hmp, Ipana siempre a dicho muchas cosas, así que olvídalo reina, mi deber es con mi raza, no con este planeta.

Bardack entonces camino hacia la reina Serenity y la traspaso como si fuera un holograma y emprendió el vuelo hacia la ciudad, la reina Serenity desapareció con un poco de pena en los ojos. Mientras Bardack seguía volando entre la lluvia elevo más su vuelo porque vio una figura rara moverse entre las gotas de agua y llego arriba del cielo nublado, pudiendo ver una figura masculina la cual era de Wiss.

-¿Quien demonios eres tu?-Bardack observaba la pulida figura de Wiss detenidamente.

Repentinamente Bardack empezó a tocarse la cabeza sintiendo algo de dolor, ya que por su mente pasaban imágenes del futuro y en ellas podía observarse a Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask y las scouts del sistema exterior venciendo a Trunks atravesándole una espada en el corazón.

-Veo con satisfacción que aquella raza de los Kanassa perfeccionaron el golpe de la premonición-Wiss se admiraba del efecto que ese golpe tenia en Bardack.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-Bardack re empezaba a reponer de las visiones.

-Veras, yo vengo de la misma dimensión que tu, aquella donde los saiyajin y la raza de Freezer existen, solo que de una línea temporal diferente a la tuya, yo provengo del inicio del universo, los primeros días de la raza de los saiyajin y de donde yo vengo tu ni siquiera existe todavía, me pidieron de favor que te asesinara para poder traer estabilidad a todas las dimensiones que están siendo afectadas debido a tu interferencia.

-Y ¿Quién demonios te pido ese favor?-

-Oh, si te digo le quitare la diversión a las cosas mmmmm ya se, que te parece si jugamos, si tu me vences en una adivinanzas yo te diré quien fue el que me envío, aunque da lo mismo ganes o pierdas, no conoces al que me envío-

-Si y tampoco te conozco a ti, pero si sigues jugando conmigo no tendrás oportunidad ni de decirme tu nombre-Bardack tenia un raro presentimiento sobre Wiss, pero como todo saiyajin no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de una pelea.

Wiss se río discretamente y con tal de evitar cualquier conflicto accedió de buena manera a decir el nombre del que le encomendó esa tarea.

-Así que un dios me quiere muerto, no creí ser tan importante.

-No es que seas importante, se trata que con tus acciones estas deshaciendo el equilibrio que hace que todas y cada una de las dimensiones se están rompiendo por tu culpa, deberías de ser mas cuidadoso con tus acciones joven guerrero.

-Da lo mismo, no importa que pase con los demás, yo solo quiero ir a luchar nuevamente contra Freezer.

-Si lo pones así, no tengo más remedio….-Bardack se estaba preparando para una confrontación pero vio que Wiss no se ponía en pose de combate-….dejarte ir jejeje.

-Si es así entonces me largo, veo con desilusión que no hay nadie que sea capaz de hacerme frente.

-Oh pero si hay alguien, solo que eres muy apresurado, se paciente, ya que pronto varios enemigos te buscaran, ya que tu para ellos serás una amenaza.

-Que vengan, no tengo miedo.

-Bien, entonces sigue esperando ya muy pronto tendrás que arreglártelas tu solo para ir a luchar contra ese tal Freezer, solo recuerda que con tus acciones rompes la estabilidad de todo-Bardack se dio la vuelta para ir hacia la ciudad, pero antes de partir la voz de Wiss lo llamo una ultima vez- Espera Bardack, regresando a quien soy yo solo te diré que mi nombre es Wiss.

-Jajaja, Wiss ese nombre es muy tonto-Río burlonamente Bardack, al poco tiempo tomo rumbo hacia la ciudad.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, espero les estén gustando los capítulos, esto de sailor vs sailor sale de que en la serie de anime de sailor moon note que todas las protagonistas tiene sueño, pero al mismo tiempo deben de servir en el futuro a Serena, entonces me pregunte que pasaría si el deber se contrapone con los sueños y eso de que haga una relación entre Serenity y Bardack suena bien, intentare hacerlo pero seria alargar más porque tendría que justificar como y para que entra a la pelea, por lo que vi en el especial de Bardack el podía predecir el futuro de eventos, no de personas, distinguía a Goku por ser su hijo pero a Trunks no por que no tiene un parecido con Vegeta, de hecho siempre e pensado que se parece más a Bulma. Espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo y díganme ¿Ya vieron la batalla de los dioses?¿Que les parecio?

Encuentro

La ciudad e Tokio pintaba varias luces y desde lo lejos se podía ver como las nubes que estaban sobre la ciudad se iluminaban del color de las mismas, Bardack había sobrevolado la urbe ya varias veces, esperando a que el cristal blanco hiciera reacción alguna al sentir cerca el cristal dorado o el de plata, pero el cristal no hacia nada desde que Bardack había estado en el planeta Plant.

-Maldita sea, si esta porquería no funciona tendré que encontrar otra manera de ir hacia el planeta Bejita.

Bardack se encontraba volando muy alto, hasta que el cristal empezó a emitir una luz roja, esto tomo por sorpresa al saiyajin y por accidente dejo caer el cristal, rápidamente fue volando hacia el y logro tomarlo a tiempo, justamente a la distancia necesaria para que el cristal empezara a brillar con más intensidad, entonces decidió bajar hasta el suelo pero debido a su poco conocimiento del mundo en el que estaba bajo en un cruce de carros pero esto a el no le importaba.

-¿Hacia donde tendré que ir ahora?-Bardack parecía algo confundido, ya que entre varias calles alrededor de el no hallaba un lugar para ir a buscar el cristal.

-¡Quítate!-El conductor de un autobús grito a Bardack, pero este al desconocer lo que se acercaba a el y al tomarlo desprevenido su única acción rápida fue recibir con un golpe el transporte y mandarlo por los aires, sin que nada o alguien pudiera detener la caída.

Ante esto todos los transeúntes se quedaron perplejos al ver la fuerza y el atuendo extraño que tenía puesto el saiyajin. No pasaron más de cinco minutos para que una veintena de patrullas llegaran al lugar, Bardack parecía no importarle el efecto de sorpresa que causaba en las personas.

-Usted, el de las cicatrices en la mejilla izquierda-Grito por un megáfono un policía y apuntando con una pistola a Bardack-Póngase en el suelo boca abajo y ponga las manos sobre la cabeza.

-Hmp idiota-Bardack se movió rápidamente y apareció detrás de una de las patrullas que estaba a su alrededor y le dio una fuerte patada, esto hizo que todos corrieran asustados y los policías empezaran a disparar contra el saiyajin sin que una sola bala asestara contra el.

Bardack empezó a lanzar esferas de energía hacia los carros haciéndolos explotar, hasta que vio que ya no había nadie cerca, al poco tiempo decidió irse pero entre los escombros un policía le disparo y esto tomo desprevenido a Bardack, el disparo le rozo la pierna derecha, entonces el saiyajin uso su velocidad y fue con el policía.

-No puedo creer que sigas vivo sabandija, pero tú me serás de gran utilidad-

-¿Que demonios quieres?-Pregunto un mal herido oficial.

-Si que tienes valor, por eso te perdonare la vida pero antes de irme dime ¿Dónde puedo encontrar el cristal dorado y el cristal de plata?-El policía parecía confundido ante la pregunta.

-Entonces dime, donde esta-Antes de que Bardack pudiera hacer algo más fue interrumpido por una voz femenina-¿Quién demonios eres tu?-Dijo el saiyajin mirando desafiantemente a la chica.

-Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna.

-Jajajajaja, ¿castigarme?-Bardack reía burlonamente de su oponente pero entonces el cristal blanco, que estaba en su mano, el cristal brillaba con mucha intensidad y a pesar de que Bardack tenia el puño cerrado la luz empezó a salir de entre los dedos de su mano-¿Será que tu tienes alguno de los dos cristales? ¡Responde!-Bardack preguntó con gran intriga a Sailor Moon-Contéstame ya o si no te obligare a decírmelo-Bardack entonces extendió una mano y abrió el puño para después poner una esfera de energía apuntando a Sailor Moon.

-¡Así que tu eres ese saiyajin que nos advirtieron! Tu cara, tu mirada, tu cabello son idénticos a los de Goku-Sailor Moon estaba asombrada de el gran parecido que tenia su oponente a el de Goku.

-No se quien diablos sea ese sujeto llamado Goku, ya me tienen harto ¡¿Dime eres tu la portadora de los cristales?!

-¿Para que los necesitas?

-Maldita sea, ¡muere!-Bardack lanzo la esfera de energía que apuntaba hacia Sailor Moon y la scout al ver la velocidad con la que se dirigía la energía solo cubrió su rostro con sus brazos poniéndolos en forma de X, pero antes de que la esfera llegara a impactar a la scout Sailor Saturn desvío la esfera de energía hacia el cielo, Bardack solo siguió el rumbo de la esfera y observo como exploto en el firmamento-Que desperdicio, lo bueno es que no fue gran energía, así que hay más seres raros en este lugar-al poco tiempo Bardack bajo la mirada hacia el frente y observo que ya no solo estaba Sailor Moon, si no también Uranus, Plut, Neptune y Tuxido Mask.

-Bien, parece que ninguno de ustedes tiene intenciones de decirme lo que quiero, así que díganme si les parece bien que cuando mate a uno de ustedes me den la información que necesito-Bardack entonces miro nuevamente el cristal y vio que la luz seguía latente, pero en una intensidad más baja, así que decidió guardarlo y ponerse en posición de combate.

-Dime Sailor Moon, ¿Por qué saliste del departamento?

-Solo necesitaba aclarar bien mi cabeza.

-Jejeje, pues mínimo encontraste a ese Saiyajin del que nos hablo Trunks-Río un poco Sailor Plut.

-Será mejor que pongan atención, no es la primera vez que luchamos contra enemigos como este, sean cuidadosos a luchar-Dijo Uranus.

-Tu también ten cuidado Haruka y claro también tu Hotaru.

Entonces todos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron al ataque dando patadas y golpes contra Bardack, pero todos ellos los esquivaba muy fácilmente, Bardack entonces dio un contra ataque dando certeros y fuertes golpes en rostro y costillas de cada uno de sus oponentes, ni los ataques más poderoso de Saturn parecían hacer efecto en el saiyajin.

La pelea era muy desigual en numero, pero en fuerza, velocidad y certeza Bardack parecía que las scous y Tuxido Mask peleaban contra 10.

-Bien, creo que esto es un poco injusto, saben hace tiempo domine una técnica muy útil, no tiene nombre pero créanme cuando la vean se sorprenderán-Las scouts y Tuxido mask estaba expectantes a un ataque destructor de Bardack, pero en ves de eso cerro sus ojos y detrás de el salieron cinco clones exactos de Bardack-¿Y que les parece? Me eh multiplicado, la batalla era muy desigual cinco a uno ahora será cinco a cinco-Los cinco Bardack se lanzaron al ataque contra sus rivales y a pesar de que era una pelea igual en numero las scouts seguían teniendo dificultades al pelear.

-Pelean como idiotas, sin restricciones y sin una idea exacta de que hacer contra este tipo de situaciones, solo dan lastima-Exclamaron los cinco Bardack.

-Si tanto poder tienes, dinos ¿Por qué aun no nos has matado?-Pregunto Tuxido Mask.

El Bardack que luchaba contra Tuxido Mask se quedo mirando fijamente y pudo observar debajo del antifaz la mirada de su rival, pero antes de poder responder el saiyajin se tomo de la cabe y los clones desaparecieron, dejando a el original frente a Sailor Saturn, nuevamente Bardack tuvo visiones del futuro, esta ves veía como toda la ciudad, bosques, lagos y mares estaban áridos, secos y sin vida, veía como el sol explotaba y todos y cada uno de los planetas cercanos explotaban.

-¡No, ya no soporto esta maldición!-Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como el saiyajin por un momento dejaba ese porte de poderío a solo ser vulnerable durante unos momentos-¡Rápido Es nuestra oportunidad!-Grito Uranus y todas las scouts lanzaron sus ataques más poderoso, Bardack recibió de lleno todo el poder de sus adversarios, al termino de la explosión de los poderes Bardack se mostraba de pie y al poco tiempo callo desmayado.

Entonces las Scouts se acercaron a el y observaron detenidamente como tenia un gran parecido con Goku, entre Uranus y Tuxido Mask lo cargaron para llevarlo aun lugar desconocido

-Si que es pesado-Exclamo Uranus con esfuerzo-Al poco tiempo llego Neptune en un carro y todos fueron de ahí juntos.

Wiss por otra parte estaba mirando desde lo alto de un edificio como marchaban las cosas y esperaba el momento oportuno para asesinar a Bardack y regresar estabilidad a todo el multiverso existente.

Hacer lo correcto vs Seguir un sueño

-Y en otras noticias-Exclamo la televisión a nivel medio para no interrumpir el descanso de Trunks-Se a reportado un fuerte disturbio en las calles de Tokio, nos informan que en la zona comercial de Akihabara un hombre de vestimenta rara y cicatrices en la mejilla izquierda destruyo varias patrullas y dejo mal heridos a 20 policías, por fortuna grupo de jóvenes lo detuvieron y se llevaron al hombre desconocido a un lugar, lugar del cual no tenemos información todavía-Al poco tiempo el comunicador dio una breve descripción la cual ayudo a Mina y Trunks a deducir que Serena y los demás habían luchado contra Bardack.

-¿Ya escuchaste Mina? Ese sujeto causo destrozos, hay que detenerlo-Dijo con algo de dificultades Trunks.

-Si, lo escuche pero aunque lo deseáramos no sabemos a donde se lo hayan llevado.

-Mina, en la ropa que traía puesta el día que mi papá y los demás se fueron hay una semilla del ermitaño, dámela por favor.

-¿Porque no me habías dicho que tenias un Trunks?-Mina reclamo a su novio.

-Jejeje, perdona es que lo había olvidado.

Mina entonces salio a buscar la ropa de Trunks y regreso a darle la semilla, la ultima que podía existir para ayudarles, Trunks se levanto y rápidamente se quito todas las vendas y rápidamente se puso ropa más cómoda.

-Mina será mejor que llames a Lita, Rei y Amy, no importa que no sepamos donde se encuentran, recuerda que puedo sentir el ki de las personas y ya e estado demasiado tiempo aquí como para encontrarlos, auque tengan un ki bajo-Mina rápidamente llamo a sus amigas y salieron con rumbo al templo Hikawa.

-Si que tardaste Lita-Dijo Rei mientras esperaba fuera del templo a que llegara la última de sus amigas.

-Jejejeje, perdona es que estaba en pleno baño-Exclamo algo apenada Lita.

Entonces las dos entraron al templo y fueron hacia la recamara de Rei.

-Bien, no se si lo vieron o escucharon, pero ese saiyajin causo destrozos en la ciudad, al parecer Serena y los demás pudieron dejarlo fuera de combate, mi plan es ir todos y deshacernos de ese sujeto antes de que recupere sus fuerzas, no podemos darnos el lujo de enfrentarlo, no creo que podamos vencerlo solos, o por lo menos no en este momento, necesitamos tomarlo por sorpresa.

-Espera Trunks, si ellos pudieron vencerlo ¿Por qué nosotros no podremos?

-La verdad es Amy que no tenemos conocimiento de cómo ellas pudieron vencerlo, pero de algo estoy seguro, no esta muerto y cuando despierte seguramente se quiera vengar de su derrota.

-¿No crees que sea apresurado? Si bien Serena y las otras lo vencieron, no es como si ellas no dejaran pasar a verlo, pondrán resistencia y hay que recordar que aun estando herido tiene un gran poder.

-Rei tiene razón Trunks, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero aun así no se si pueda hacerle daño a una compañera de armas.

-No vamos a asesinar Lita, vamos a proteger nuestros sueños, solo eso y aparte hay algo ¿Ninguna de ustedes se a preguntado como es que será la transformación del mundo actual a Tokio de Cristal? ¿Qué pasara con los que no deseen ser gobernados?

-Mina tiene razón, la única que sabe como será la transformación y más detalles es Luna, pero no creo que nos diga la verdad tan fácil o ¿tú sabes algo Artemis?

-No Trunks, en el milenio de plata, Luna era la única capaz de saber ese tipo de información, ella era la consejera de la Reina, así que ella es la que sabe-Artemis explico con sentimiento de culpa, ya que sentía que traicionaba a Luna.

-Entonces lo mejor será prepararse para la pelea, salvar al planeta y al mismo tiempo salvar nuestros sueños-Exclamo Trunks.

Nicolás solo se quedo escuchando, ya que sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra Bardack o alguna de las scouts.

Por otro lado, en un lugar desconocido estaba despertando Bardack-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Que fue lo que me paso?-Bardack se encontraba recostado en una cama y cuando abrió los ojos las scouts estaban con sus armas apuntando al saiyajin.

-Hasta que despertaste Bardack, dime ¿Que pensarías si te digo que nosotros podemos ayudarte a salvar tu planeta?-Tuxido Mask se mostraba confiado a sus palabras.

-¿De que demonios esta hablando?-Bardack se encontraba dañado y hablaba con esfuerzo

-Si quieres que te ayudemos, antes tendrás que hacer algo por nosotros.

Tuxido Mask miraba con respeto a Bardack, ya que a pesar de su carácter todos en el lugar sabían que deseaba exactamente el saiyajin.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola, espero les guste este corto capitulo, lo hice rápido pero les prometo subir un capitulo más largo la próxima.

Luna llena

Todo era confuso para Bardack, una luz blanca le daba de lleno en el rostro y al ver a su alrededor observo a las sailor scouts del sistema exterior apuntando con sus armas.

-No hay necesidad de que me tengan así, no tengo fuerzas suficientes para moverme-Bardack Solo podía estar recostado con su traje de batalla quemado y con heridas por todo su cuerpo.

-El tiene razón, bajen sus armas pero estén al pendiente de sus movimientos.

-Esta bien Darién.

-Gracias Haruka-Obedientemente todas las scouts hicieron caso a las palabras de Sailor moon.

-No te había visto fijamente pero por tu aspecto y ropas puedo ver que eres alguien importante, por lo menos para el resto de ellas-Dijo Bardack mirando hacia Sailor Moon.

-Si, así es ella es una Reina.

-Dile lo que acordamos Darién.

-Si sailor moon.

-¿Acaso piensan asesinarme?

-Nada de eso Bardack, solo deseamos una ayuda mutua-Dijo Sailor Neptune.

-Díganme que quieren y ¿como saben mi nombre?

Sailor Moon le contó toda la historia a Bardack, desde quienes eran las sailor scouts, como conocieron a Goku, Vegeta, Picoro, Gohan y Trunks, que Goku había muerto contra Cell y que el había podido vencer a Freezer.

-Así que ese niño es el hijo del príncipe Vegeta y más raro aun que un saiyajin de clase baja haya podido superar a un guerrero de alto nivel-Dijo Bardack

-Si, aunque para estos instantes Vegeta puede que ya haya superado a Goku-Dijo Darién.

-Eso ya no importa, solo importa que ese miserable de Freezer y su padre fueron asesinados.

-¿Entonces díganme que desean?-Pregunto Bardack.

-Veras, nosotros hemos tenido conflicto con personas, personas que pensábamos eran nuestras amigos, registramos todo lo que tenias y encontramos una pequeña botella con medicina, al parecer que te la dio un amigo, nosotros te la daremos para que cures tus heridas y aparte te regresaremos este cristal, a cambio de que nos ayudes a luchar contra aquellos que se atrevieron a abandonarnos y al igual que tu solo deseamos salvar nuestro planeta de toda amenaza que desea hacer daño a este planeta.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que te ayudare con eso niño?-

-Tu en realidad no eres malo, pero tampoco haz hecho cosas de las cuales estar orgulloso, tu corazón se torno gris después de intentar salvar a tu planeta y después de ayudar a Ipana y su pueblo has dudado sobre tu verdadera naturaleza-Exclamo sailor neptune.

-Solo faltaba que una niña me analizara, ¿Cómo han sabido tanto de mí? Yo no les eh dicho nada.

-Nosotras a diferencia de ustedes los saiyajin tenemos habilidades para descifrar el corazón y mente de las personas-Exclamo Sailor Plut.

Entonces Sailor Neptune hizo aparecer en su mano derecha el espejo mágico, para demostrarle a Bardack la manera en la que supieron todo de el.

-Entonces Bardack ¿Si piensas ayudarnos? Las mismas razones por las que peleaste en el pasado son las mismas por las que nosotros luchamos ahora y sabemos que para proteger a todos hay que tener un poder igual al tuyo.

-Esta bien, pero denme información del cristal de plata y el cristal dorado, a pesar de que Kakarotto haya podido vencer a Freezer y vengar a mi raza, deseo, personalmente, vencer a ese miserable de Freezer y matarlo con mis propias manos.

-Me parece bien Bardack, Serena dame la botella de medicina y el cristal, seguramente Trunks y las otras nos buscaran por el ki.

-Díganme sus nombres, al parecer tú te llamas Darién-Exclamo Bardack mirando hacia Tuxido Mask-El saiyajin entonces puso su mirada en dirección a las scouts-¿Y ustedes quienes son?

Al poco tiempo Sailor Moon y las scouts exteriores se presentaron con Bardack y al poco tiempo Darién le puso la medicina que Ipana le dio al saiyajin y el resto después Bardack ideo un plan para luchar contra Trunks.

-Saben que para esto se tienen que sacrificar vidas, ¿verdad?

-Si Bardack, exclamo Sailor Moon mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

Mientras tanto el resto de las scouts se dirigían hacia el lugar donde se encontraban Sailor Moon y los demás, Luna estaba fuera del cuarto donde se encontraba Bardack y los otros.

-Eh fallado, se supone que Tokio de Cristal no debería de formarse de esta manera.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, espero estén bien y veo con gusto que un nuevo lector llego, gracias a arqchevo por su reseña y gracias a guante de piedra por seguir esperando, ya no dejare la historia de lado y publicare más seguido. Seria interesante meter al saiyajin dios, pero por lo menos en este fic solo será mencionado, trato de apegarme a la mitología de las dos series. Sin más que agregar les dejo el capitulo de hoy.

Camino

Bardack salio del refugio donde Darién y las demás scouts estaban, este desataba ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de una playa y el sol apenas estaba saliendo. Bardack miraba hacia el mar y podía observar como el reflejo del sol brillaba sobre el agua salada, por la mente del saiyajin había algunas dudas pero sabía que el deber de todo guerrero era ser responsable del bien estar de su raza, aun si eso significaba matar a alguno de los suyos para lograr el objetivo.

-¿Crees que puedas sentir el ki de los demás?

-Soy un saiyajin Darién y si Kakarotto y también Vegeta pudieron sentir eso a lo que llaman Ki, entonces yo debería poder hacerlo, dile a las demás que lleguen a la ciudad al caer la noche y dile a Michiru que esa botella de medicina es la única que traía, úsenla cuidadosamente.

Bardack empezó a levitar y salio disparado hacia la ciudad y a su paso podía observar como, a diferencia del planeta Begita, la Tierra estaba llena de vida, las personas que la habitaban cometían errores y a pesar de eso mejoraban cada día, repentinamente sintió que alguien volaba junto a el y volteo a lado derecho, era Wiss e iba comiendo una copa de helado.

-Sabes si tu intención es asesinarme ya has tardado mucho, hace unos minutos me entere de algo que se llama Ki y eh empezado a detectar tu energía y la verdad es que aunque pasen años no creo que nadie en el universo sea capaz de vencerte.

-Jejejeje, así que ya lo sentiste, pero shh no le cuentes a nadie que es un secreto-Wiss se notaba contento ya que, al igual que Bardack, había no solo recorrido la Tierra, si no también degustado la comida del planeta-Solo eh venido a ver como iban las cosas, no se a que dirección deseas llegar ayudando a esos niños, pero ya te estas metiendo mucho en cosas que no deberías.

-¿Entonces ahora si intentaras matarme?

-No Bardack, yo confío en que podré asesinarte en el momento en que lo desee, solo quiero ver como terminaran las cosas, quiero ver como los defensores de esta dimensión se asesinan entre ellos y por eso todo esto que ves, el océano, el cielo, la tierra y todo lo demás se muere debido a las malas decisiones y que te quede claro de una buena vez, ganes o pierdas te matare.

Los dos guerreros se quedaron viendo fijamente y antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más un avión estaba apunto de impactarlos pero se quitaron a tiempo para evitar un accidente, cuando la nave termino de pasar Bardack ya no veía ni sentía la presencia de Wiss, Bardack entonces solo siguió su camino, por otra parte las scouts del sistema externo se encontraban observando como Michiru trataba de hallar el activo que hacia que la medicina que Ipana curara toda herida.

-Esta cosa no será fácil de replicar, tiene sodio y acido nítrico, por lo demás tiene un concentrado de varias plantas relajantes y medicinales para el cerebro y el cuerpo, lo más raro es que este líquido tiene un alto porcentaje de tetrodo-toxina.

-Eres muy inteligente Michiru pero ¿que significa todo eso que acabas de decir?

-Haruka, por favor trae a los demás, necesito decirles a todos las cosas que necesito para hacer más medicina de esta, en cuanto los demás lleguen sabrás de que hablo Serena.

Al poco tiempo el resto de las scouts y Darién llegaron para esperar una explicación de que era exactamente lo que la medicina de Ipana era.

-Así que lo lograste-Dijo Darién con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y bien Michiru, dinos que es exactamente eso que nos dio Bardack-Exclamo Luna.

-Bueno esta medicina no es algo de tomarse a juego, por lo menos no para la raza humana, recordando lo efectos que esta medicina tuvo en Bardack puedo deducir el porque se necesita del acido nítrico y el sodio, uno es un químico muy abundante dentro de frutas cítricas, limones, naranjas, mandarinas, el otro solo seria sal, pero muy concentrada y para lo que sirve es que el acido seria un desinfectante para las heridas.

-¿Pero que no el acido desharía su piel?-Pregunto Serena.

-No, hay diferentes tipos de ácidos y este es uno de los menos letales, es digerible y con de hecho no hace daño, el sodio seria un cauterizador, para que la herida deje de sangrar y se seque rápidamente, las hierbas relajantes solo harían entrar al paciente en un estado de tranquilidad, pero la tetrodo-toxina, esa cosa es muy peligrosa es veneno puro, este solo se encuentra en los peces globo, por lo menos en esta dimensión, lo único que puedo deducir es que la tetrodo-toxina que lo usarían como anestésico y debido a que Bardack es un saiyajin y su biología es diferente a la humana se necesita un fuerte anestésico para anestesiar las partes del cuerpo que estén dañadas, pero no creo que sea recomendable usar esta cosa en nosotros, podríamos morir por la tetrodo-toxina.

Todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados debido a que Bardack tenía un cuerpo resistente a todo. Por otra parte Trunks y las demás scouts seguían su camino hacia el refugio donde Serena y las demás se encontraban, el grupo se encontraba en un carro, este era de la familia de Nicolás ya que sus padres eran de recursos ilimitados.

-Será mejor que ustedes sigan el camino, yo iré hacia donde ese saiyajin se dirige, al parecer va de regreso a la ciudad, seguramente desea destruirla nuevamente.

-¡No! Trunks no lo hagas, ese tipo es demasiado fuerte.

-Tranquila Mina, recuerda que el es un guerrero y el ya sabrá que hacer, no puede perder más-Dijo Lita.

Al frente del auto estaban Nicolás y Trunks, atrás Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy, algo incomodas, antes de que Trunks saliera del carro Mina lo tomo del hombre y se dieron un beso.

-¡Cuídate!-Grito Mina sacando su cabeza de una de las ventanas.

Trunks salio del carro en movimiento y rápidamente emprendió vuelo hasta llegar con Bardack, mientras que el resto de las scouts seguían el camino.

-Así que viene a buscarme ese niño, espero aguante el viaje.

Bardack entonces acelero más su vuelo, mientras Trunks apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, después de varios minutos de vuelo Trunks finalmente pudo ver a Bardack delante de el y sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzo una ráfaga de energía mientras los dos se encontraban en movimiento, la ráfaga solo fue esquivada por Bardack, Trunks lanzo una segunda ráfaga y entonces Bardack rápidamente dio vuelta y regreso el poder a Trunks, el cual recibió de lleno y lo hizo caer sin freno alguno, hasta que a mitad de la caída Bardack lo tomo del cabello y lo sujeto.

-Así que tu eres el hijo de Vegeta, me contaron que tu padre es un verdadero guerreo, aguerrido y orgulloso, lastima que la descendencia de los soldados de clase alta o bueno los que se dicen ser de clase alta no se hereden todas las características de la raza-Bardack entonces acerco una su mano derecha con el puño abierto y le disparo una ráfaga de poder de lleno en el rostro.

Trunks volvía a caer, pero un poco antes de tocar el suelo desapareció para después tomar a Bardack por sorpresa y darle una patada por la espalda al padre de Goku.

-Te han contado mucho de mí.

-Jejejeje, tu poder no es grande.

-Ese no es todo mi poder, observa como me hago poderoso-Trunks entonces se convirtió en un súper saiyajin.

-Jajajaja, siento como tu poder emana y un solo golpe podría destruir las estrellas, pero recuerda que yo también soy saiyajin-Los poderes de Bardack se empezaron a incrementar.

-Tu nivel es superior al mío, pero aun así te advierto que hare todo lo posible para que ya no hagas daño a más personas.

Los dos viajeros del tiempo iniciaron la pelea y chocaron sus puños, creando una onda de choque que hacia que el mar se abriera en dos, iniciaron un intercambio rápido de golpes y patadas, Trunks y Bardack lanzaron una ráfaga de energía y los poderes chocaron, pero Bardack imprimió más energía e hizo que Trunks recibiera de lleno toda la energía, la explosión hizo que las ropas de Trunks se quemaron y rompieron, pero el hijo de Vegeta seguía intacto.

Bardack se lanzo contra Trunks y le dio un golpe en el mentón para mandarlo hacia los aires, a lo lejos se podía vislumbrar la ciudad de Tokio, Trunks fue golpeado nuevamente pero está ves el golpe lo mando en dirección a la ciudad, para poder luchar en ella, el primer paso del plan ya se había completado, pelear en la urbe, el segundo era recuperarse de manera rápida.

Behemá

Las scouts del sistema externo junto con Serena y Darién salieron del refugio para encontrar las cosas que Michiru había pedido, el grupo se había dividido, Michiru y Haruka fueron en dirección a la playa, Setsuna y Hotaru fueron hacia el bosque y Darién juntó con Serena y Luna se quedaron en el refugio.

A los poco minutos Nicolas y el resto de las scouts llegaron y cada sailor se transformo para después separarse y buscar a las sailors del sistema exterior.

-Ustedes vallan a buscar a Haruka y las demás, yo me quedare a qui y registrare este lugar de principio a fin.

-¿Pero si hay alguna trampa Nicolás?

Rei pregunto a su novio preocupada de lo que podría llegar a pasar.

-No te angusties, yo solo veré si puedo encontrar algo de utilidad y si es posible detener a Serena y las demás.

-Esta bien, solo cuídate.

Rei y el resto de las sailors se separaron para buscar a las scouts del sistema externo, ya habían pasado varias horas y no las podían encontrar, Trunks y Bardack seguían luchando en el interior de la ciudad, cada vez que Trunks intentaba salir de la ciudad Bardack lo regresaba al interior con golpes.

Haruka y Michiru seguían en la playa, tratando de encontrar el pez portador de la tetrodo-toxina, hasta que fueron interceptadas por Lita y Amy, antes de que pudieran entrar al mar fueron golpeadas.

-¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron?-Pregunto Haruka mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Michiru.

-Trunks nos enseño a seguir el ki de las personas, no se que estén preparando pero sea lo que sea no van a hacernos cambiar de parecer-Exclamo Lita.

-Amy, Lita, nosotras desde el inicio sabíamos que ninguna de las sailors del interior entenderían el significado de Tokio de cristal, solo piénsenlo un mundo sin codicia, oposición, guerras y odio, todos viviendo felices y creando un futuro mejor para las generaciones venideras, los sueños solo serán eso sueños y yo o mejor dicho las del exterior preferimos apegarnos a lo tangible-Dijo Michiru.

Entonces las cuatro scouts se pusieron en pose de pelea y se lanzaron unas contra las otras, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Jupiter se tomaron de las manos ejerciendo fuerza una contra la otra, entonces Lita jalo hacia delante a Sailor Uranus y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro y después, ya soltadas de las manos Sailor Jupiter tomo de la cabeza a Sailor Uranus y le dio un fuerte golpe con la rodilla en la cara. Por otra parte Mercury y Neptune estaban en un intercambio de golpes, hasta que Neptune le dio un golpe fuerte a Mercury que la mando a chocar contra la arena, Jupiter y Neptune iban a empezar a luchar entre ellas, pero Haruka se interpuso entre las dos.

-Esperen, no podremos luchar bien así, ¿que les parece si antes de seguir nos ponemos cómodas?-Pregunto Haruka a todas, entonces se sentó en la arena y se empezó a quitar los zapatos. A los pocos minutos el resto de las scouts entendieron el mensaje e hicieron lo mismo.

-Bien, parece que así estaremos más cómodas-Dijo Jupiter mientras movía los pies entre la arena.

-¡Tierra tiembla!-

El ataque mando volando por el aire varios metros a Jupiter y finalmente cayo al suelo y su cuerpo quedo cubierto de arena.

-Será mejor que lo recuerde-Dijo Uranus mirando hacia Mercury-Esto es una batalla, no hay tiempo para distracciones.

La guerra había iniciado y el plan estaba en marcha, cada engranaje y cada acción de Bardack llevaría a todos a un final blanco.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, este es otro capitulo corto, espero les guste como marcha la historia y bueno el final no me lo imagino todavía pero con algo de suerte todo saldrá bien.

In the fields the bodies burning

Sailor Mercury entendió que no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento, sus adversarias eran dos de las scouts más hábiles y con más experiencia además de eso sabían que juntas eran más que letales.

-Veo que con ustedes dos no se puede hacer nada, espero que mis poderes sean tan grandes como los suyos.

-Jejejeje, Mercury veo que tienes algo de inseguridad.

-Uranus, te ves animada, será mejor que luches tu contra ella, si las dos peleamos entonces no sabremos cual es el verdadero poder de Mercury-Neptune se veía muy confiada con sus palabras-Además yo iré a buscar esa cosa para la medicina.

Sailor Neptune entonces empezó a quitarse parte de la ropa y al poco tiempo se metió al mar, ante esto Mercury y Uranus se pusieron en pose de batalla y esperaron el momento ideo para empezar la pelea, por otra parte Neptune ya estaba lejos de la orilla buscando un activo para replicar la medicina de Ipana.

-¡¿Estas preparada?!-Uranus estaba más que decidida a ganar.

-En verdad es una lastima que tu y Neptune hayan tomado este camino, pero juro no solo por mi sino también por mis amigas y todas las personas cuyos sueños desean frenar que yo las venceré.

A lo lejos varias explosiones eran visibles y a pesar de que la ciudad, donde Trunks y Bardack luchaban, se podía ver como rayos y polvo salían de ella. Amy y Uranus corrieron una hacia la otra y ambas al mismo tiempo se lanzaron un golpe, el cual choco contra el rostro de cada una después rápidamente Uranus, con el brazo que tenia libre, le dio un golpe en el estomago a Mercury, la scout se doblo un poco por el golpe y Uranus aprovecho para tomar de la mano a Mercury y lanzarla contra la arena.

-Espero que esto te haga darte cuenta de nuestros poderes, tu lugar dentro de todas las sailors es hasta abajo, la más débil.

-¿Aaaadonde piensan enviar a todas las personas que este en contra del reino de Tokio de Cristal? Todas las naciones, estados libres y ejércitos se opondrán estar bajo una misma bandera, no solo hablas de que estemos unidos, también de traer orden pero algo que nunca nos dijeron era ¿que pasara son los que se resistan a Serena y Darién?

-Buena pregunta Mercury, veras en este basto planeta hay una parte en especifico, un hoyo que solo puede ser abierto por el brillo del cristal dorado este lugar esta ubicado en la parte más antigua del mundo, fuera de la vista de los demás, en ese hoyo se esconde un pasaje hacia el planeta Nemesis, en ese lugar irán todos aquellos que se nieguen a seguir la espada de la reina Serena y no quieran pretejerse bajo el escudo del Rey Darién.

Entonces Mercury se levanto con varios esfuerzos y se puso en pose de combate nuevamente, el segundo encuentro empezaría sin más contra tiempos.

-Ya lo recordé, el futuro no es que se haya vuelto obscuro, nosotras mismas con nuestro poder e ignorancia de que todos aceptarían que Serena se convirtiera en reina creamos al Black Moon, escuchar Uranus, si Serena crea Tokio de Cristal entonces el futuro del que escapo Rini se convertirá en nuestro presente.

-Deja que nosotras nos encarguemos del futuro de mi reina, Mercury entiendan que a ustedes ya no les concierne en nada Serena, ahora son el enemigo.

Nuevamente Mercury y Uranus iniciaron la batalla, Mercury fue la primera en atacar, Mercury lanzo un golpe pero este fue esquivado por Uranus, la cual prontamente le dio una patada en el costado derecho que mando a Mercury al mar, Uranus corrió hacia Mercury y le lanzo un golpe con la mano derecha, este fue detenido por Mercury y después puso la mano libre que tenia en el rostro de Uranus.

-¡Burbujas de mercurio…..Estallen!

Uranus rápidamente cerro los ojos esperando a una ráfaga de energía diera de lleno en su rostro, pero no fue así sino que una neblina espesa y blanca rodeaba el lugar haciendo difícil la visión de Uranus y Mercury ya había desaparecido del frente de Uranus.

-¡Centella relampagueante de Jupiter!

Sin enterarse Uranus había caído en la trampa de Mercury, haciendo le creer que Jupiter fue vencida y tomando a la scout del sistema externo por sorpresa, la esfera de energía quemo las ropas de Uranus después callo al suelo.

-Uranus en verdad es alguien difícil de vencer, pero espero que con eso haya aprendido la lección.

-Olvídala Jupiter, lo mejor será ir tras Neptune y averiguar que clase de cosa esta buscando dentro del mar.

-Aantes de que puedan hacer algo yo las detendré-

-En verdad eres muy poderosa Uranus, pero yo Sailor Jupiter tendré que enfrentarme a ti, Mercury tu ve tras de Neptune, ella al igual que tu han practicado nado, así que no es de extrañarse que su capacidad pulmonar sea buena, yo me encargare de Uranus.

Mercury rápidamente se metió al agua a buscar a Neptune mientras Uranus y Mercury empezaban a luchar nuevamente. Por otra parte, en lo verdoso del bosque, Venus y Mars parecía que daban vueltas en círculos, ninguna podía encontrar rastro alguno de Saturn y Plut.

-Grito mortal.

Sailor Plut lanzo el primer ataque y una esfera de color púrpura iba rápidamente hacia Venus y Mars, pero las dos reaccionaron rápido y se tiraron al suelo, ambas scout se pararon rápidamente y esperaron a que Plut y Saturn aparecieran, pero un nuevo ataque fue lanzado.

-¡Sorpresa de Alabarda!

Rallos empezaron a salir alrededor de Venus y Mars, las cuales brincaron para evadirlos entre las ramas de los árboles.

-¡¿Estas bien Venus?!

-¡Si Mars!

En unos minutos Mars y Venus se pusieron espalda con espalda y en pose de combate, al poco tiempo Satrun y Plut aparecieron frente a las scout del sistema interno.

-¿Por qué luchan?-Pregunto Saturn-Se dan cuenta que nuestros poderes y los suyos están en niveles totalmente diferentes.

-No nos importa si estamos en niveles diferentes, Mars y yo lucharemos por nuestros sueños.

-Te lo dije Saturn, ninguna de ellas piensa con claridad, no son guerreras, son niñas ilusas esperando a ser salvadas por sus novios.

Satrun entonces brinco y se lanzo contra Venus atacando con su guadaña, pero Venus esquivo el golpe, entonces Mars tomo por sorpresa a Saturn y le dio una pata en la espalda que mando al suelo a la scout de la destrucción.

-Sabes que si lo deseo puedo destruir el planeta entero ¿verdad?-Dijo Saturn mientras se levantaba y miraba retadoramente a Mars.

-Si, pero no lo aras, tu lealtad a Serena es tan grande que si lo haces traicionarías por lo que luchas.

-¡Revolución de Muerte y Renacimiento!-Ataco Saturn y de su cuerpo empezaron a salir cintas de energía, las cuales rodearon a Mars y Venus entonces las cintas se pegaron al cuerpo de las scouts y empezaron a quemar la piel de las guerreras y sus poderes disminuían poco a poco-Es triste pelear con las que considere mis amigas, pero será mejor que esta pelea termine y ustedes con ella.

-¡Grito silencioso!

La esfera de energía de Plut choco e hirió de gravedad a Mars y Venus, las cuales cayeron desmayadas al suelo.

Nicolás tenía varios minutos recorriendo el refugio de las scouts y no encontraba nada ni nadie que le diera explicación alguna de lo que tenían planeado u ocurrirá más adelante.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, espero estén bien y les guste que no les agrada y que les agrada del fic.

Valor vs Justicia

El sol del día estaba a pocos minutos de ocultarse, el cielo pintaba un color naranja y sobre la Tierra dos saiyajin luchando por las razones correctas sin darse cuenta que a su alrededor los escombros, tierra, concreto y acero se coloreaban de la sangre de inocentes siendo aplastados o muriendo entre las explosiones de ki de los guerreros.

-Jejejeje, niño tu perteneces a una raza de guerreros invencibles, lo mejor del universo y en ves de desperdiciar tu vida defendiendo sueños, sueños infantiles, usas tu gran poder unirte a Serena y crear un mundo perfecto, tienes el potencial de defender este planeta sin necesidad de nadie pero aun así prefieres defender a los pocos que se oponen a este nuevo mundo venidero.

Bardack se encontraba con un pie sobre la espalda de Trunks y mientras ellos luchaban todos los habitantes de la ciudad corrían lejos de la batalla para evitar salir heridos, pero cada vez que Trunks intentaba llevar la pelea a otra parte, Bardack lo regresaba de un golpe al centro de la ciudad.

-No entiendo por que alguien como tu se unió a Serena y Darién, no se por que o como te convencieron pero te aseguro que te están mintiendo, ninguno de ellos, Darién Serena o las scouts te darán lo que buscas.

La cara de Trunks estaba contra el suelo y su respiración era agitada, su aliento levantaba algo de polvo pero sin embargo la transformación del super saiyajin no desaparecía.

-Yo tengo mis motivos para luchar y si me traicionan les hare ver que tan poderoso soy.

Bardack entonces imprimió fuerza sobre el pie que estaba pisando la espada de Trunks y lo hundió más en la Tierra, al poco tiempo el hijo de Vegeta abrió la palma de su mano derecha y por la parte de abajo disparo una fuerte ráfaga de energía que mando a Bardack a volar, entonces el saiyajin se detuvo en el cielo y vio que ya faltaba poco para que cayera la noche.

-Esas niñas están tardando demasiado, si no se apresuran tendré que matar a este idiota-Bardack se dijo así mismo.

Al poco tiempo Bardack se empezó a tomar de la cabeza y dentro de ella veía imágenes del futuro, observaba como Jupiter y Uranus se morían, en un intento desesperado de parte de Jupiter para terminal la pelea entre ellas dos y finalmente vio a Saturn lanzando su ataque más poderoso sobre la Tierra.

Trunks observo como Bardack se aquejaba de dolor y aprovecho el momento para lanzarse al ataque, primero lo tomo de la mano y lo lanzo contra el piso, después empezó a lanzar varias ráfagas de energía y cuando se hizo la mitad de una esfera lanzo el Masenko, el cual provoco que la media esfera se tronara de color rojo y explotara, Bardack estaba tirado en el suelo pero se levanto e inmediatamente levito hasta estar a la misma altura de Trunks, las ropas de Bardack estaba más que rotas pero su cuerpo no paresia sufrir daño alguno más allá de raspones, quemaduras y cortadas sin importancia, mientras que Trunks se le veía cansado, y con heridas grabes pero no tanto para dejar luchar.

-Eres muy valiente, pero tus poderes decrecen a cada golpe que das, será mejor que te des por vencido y me digas ¿Dónde diablos esta Artemis?

Trunks se quedo helado a la pregunta, nunca espero que un guerrero de alto nivel preguntara por una criatura diminuta y sin importancia en el universo que no fuera aconsejar a sus amigos.

-No se donde esta y si lo supiera nunca te lo diría.

Bardack y Trunks nuevamente se lanzaron a un intercambio de golpes y ninguno de los daba tregua a sus movimientos, a pesar de que el hijo de Vegeta sintiera que podría perder eso no detenía sus deseos de pelear.

Los minutos pasaban y el cielo pintado de naranja se torna azul, el sol se ocultaba y la luna estaba apunto de hacer su aparición. Mientras tanto Nicolás seguía buscando en el refujio de las scout del sistema externo y se había topado con una puerta de madera delante de el, de bajo de ella salía una luz azul, el joven entonces dio una patada a la puerta y dentro de esa recamara estaban Sailor Moon y Tuxido Mask, ambos con el cristal dorado y el de plata, la mezcla de colores hacia que de ellos saliera una luz azul.

-¿Eres el único adentro?

-Si Darién, eh venido a hacerles entender que no hay necesidad de que luchemos, los únicos afectados serian….-Antes de que Nicolás terminara de hablar fue golpeado por Tuxido Mask.

-Nicolás, tu eres un buen hombre, abandonaste tu riqueza, el nombre de tu familia y cada objeto que te hacia quien eras antes para hacerte un nombre y reputación tu solo, aunque esta fuera pequeña lo hiciste mientras tu veías a Rei como un inalcanzable decidiste soportar hasta que volteara hacia ti, así que por favor te lo imploro sal de aquí y hazle entender a Rei y las demás que Tokio de Cristal debe de formarse ahora, durante varios años soportaste estar lejos de Rei y ser ignorado, así que si pudiste soportar eso soportaras el hecho de que Rei no puede ser tuya, su lugar es a mi lado protegiendo por lo que luchamos juntas.

-No Serena, todo lo que hacen y piensan esta equivocado, tú sabes que sacrificar la felicidad de tus amigas es algo que esta mal, no tienen el derecho de hacerlo.

-Pero claro que lo tenemos Nicolás no por nada fuimos encarnados para proteger la Tierra del mal y cada vez que luchamos ganamos y créeme esta no será la excepción.

-Pudimos ser buenos amigos Darién-Dijo Nicolás mientras Tuxido Mask se interponía entre Sailor Moon y el-No tengo más opción que ayudar a mis amigos, les quitare los cristales y los romperé, así no habrá amenaza alguna que venga persiguiendo los cristales ni personas que deseen usar su poder, aunque sea con buenas intenciones ya que el camino al infierno esta plagado de buenas intenciones.

Darién y Nicolas empezaron a pelear dentro de la recamara con sus forcejeos y golpes destrozaban todo lo que había dentro de la habitación, Sailor Moon trataba de ayudar a Tuxido Mask pero era imponle ya que sabia que si no usaba sus poderes adecuadamente podría matar a Nicolás, entonces Darién le dio un golpe a Nicolás en el rostro y lo mando al suelo para después darle una patada.

-Serena, sal de aquí y ve a buscar a Haruka y las demás, cuando estén juntas vallan hacia la ciudad y hagan lo que Bardack nos dijo

-Si Darién-Dijo Sailor Moon con lágrimas en los ojos-Solo cuídate.

Entonces Serena salio corriendo de ahí e inmediatamente fue a buscar a el resto de las scout exteriores pero antes de dar más pasos vio a Saturn y Plut ir hacia el refugio.

-Chicas que alivio verlas, ¿encontraron lo que Neptune les pidió?

-Si Sailor Moon, solo que tuvimos problemas, Mars y Venus se interpusieron en nuestro camino, logramos dejarlas fuera de combate pero pronto vendrán tras nosotras.

-¿Pero Saturn estas segura de que Mars y Venus están bien?

-Si Sailor Moon, están tan bien que regresaron a luchar jejeje-Exclamo Plut.

-Sailor Moon, bien ya que estas aquí podremos terminar con todo ¿Estas preparada Venus?

-Si Mars

Las dos guerreras se lanzaron al ataque, pero Saturn creo un campo de energía que protegía a ella, Sailor Moon y Plut.

-Sailor Moon, Sailor Plut, ustedes vallan hacia donde están Uranus y Neptune, si seguimos luchando nunca podremos ayudar a Bardack a concretar el plan, ya tiene las hierbas que Neptune pidió, falta el veneno y el sodio para crear la medicina, así que vallan con ellas, yo me encargare de Mars y Venus.

-Vamos Sailor Moon, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Plut entonces tomo de la mano Sailor Moon y Saturn entonces tomo su guadaña y la choco contra el piso para que el campo de energía de pasar a ser media esfera se convirtiera en un gran muro que repelía todos los ataques de Venus y Mars, esto sirvió para darle una ruta de escape a Sailor Moon y Plut, ante esto Venus y Mars lanzaron sus ataque más poderosos y las energías se fusionaron creando una esfera de poder tan poderosa que rompió el campo de energía creado por Saturn.

-Saturn, no me importa si eres o no la más poderosa de nosotras, pero será mejor que te quites del camino si no quieres enfrentarte a dos sailor scouts.

-No creo que ninguna scout pueda vencerme, recuerden que soy la sailor de la destrucción y con un chasquido de mis dedos podría destruir el planeta si lo quiero, lo mejor es que dejen que Serena Darién hagan realidad Tokio de Cristal.

Obscuridad interminable

Suavemente la luz de la luna cubría todo a su paso, Bardack y Trunks parecía que lucharían eternamente, Saturn se enfrentaría a dos scout al mismo tiempo, Uranus y Jupiter peleaban por buenas causas pero contradictorias entre ellas, Mercury y Neptune se enfrentarían en una pelea que rápidamente cobraría la vida alguna de las dos y Sailor Moon junto con Plut corrían para ayudar a sus amigas.

-Jupiter, en tu estado no creo que seas capaz de luchar a mi nivel.

-No me importa, solo tengo que tenerte lejos de Mercury para que ella impida que tu novia consiga lo que buscan.

-¡Centella relampagueante de Jupiter!

-¡Tierra….tiembla!

Las dos esferas de energía chocaron una contra la otra y se produjo una fuerte explosión que logro hacer que las palmeras y plantas alrededor se doblaran debido a la gran expulsión de energía, a pesar de esto ninguna scout cedía hasta que la esfera de energía explotó.

-Tu también has perdido poder, no lo niegues, si tuvieras la misma fuerza con la que iniciaste tu ataque hubiera devorado al mío y me hubiera golpeado irremediablemente.

-Grito Mortal.

Sin advertencia alguna Plut ataco desde la maleza del bosque y golpeo a Jupiter, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo.

-Sailor Moon, Plut ¿Cómo fue que me encontraron?

-El último ataque que lanzaron nos dijo donde estaban-Aclaro Plut.

-Uranus ¿Dónde están Neptune y Mercury?

-Las dos se metieron al mar, Neptune fue a buscar el veneno para la medicina y Mercury fue tras de ella, desde que se metieron al mar ninguna de las a salido del agua.

Repentinamente una figura femenina salia del mar, y debido a la luz de la luna no se veía más allá de su silueta, en la mano derecha sujetaba el brazo de alguien que iba arrastrando desde la orilla, se trataba de Neptune, quien llevaba arrastrando el cuerpo de Mercury

-Esta scout es muy difícil de vencer.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola, espero estén bien, veo con gusto que les agrada mi fic, espero seguir así y bueno les diré que ya no podré actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, regreso a la universidad y pues otras cosas me tendrán ocupado pero prometo actualizar cada semana, ya falta poco para que el fic termine y me gustaría que me dijeran que les a parecido en lo general, tomando en cuenta "la lucha de una especie diferente" y "lo mejor del mundo" les aviso que mi próximo fic será de SS y SM, continuación de "la epopeya de una guerra sin nombre" les dejo el capitulo de ahora.

Esgard

La pelea continuaba y no parecía que fuera a detenerse, al principio todo pintaba en una autodestrucción entre scouts, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, Mars y Venus luchaban contra Saturn y por otra parte Jupiter y Mercury ya habían sido vencidas por las scouts del sistema externo y las cosas necesarias para replicar la medicina de Ipana ya habían sido encontradas o por lo menos eso se pensaba.

-Parece ser que esas niñas ya se han empezado a mover, bien ahora solo esperare a que lleguen y entonces todo terminara-Dijo en su mente Bardack-Trunks es una lastima que los saiyajin híbridos hayan sido privados de lo que los hace diferentes de otros.

-¿A que te refieres?-Trunks se notaba extrañado a las palabras de Bardack.

-Seguramente tu padre te lo dijo pero si no entonces yo te mostrare que es un verdadero saiyajin.

Bardack entonces termino su transformación de super saiyajin, el cielo estaba despejado y las nubes ya se habían quitado del firmamento para dar paso al terror.

-Observa Trunks.

Bardack entonces volteo su mirada al cielo observo fijamente la luna, la transformación había iniciado, los ojos de Bardack se pintaron de rojo y su complexión empezó a cambiar, sus músculos se marcaban más y el pelo de su cuerpo empezó a crecer, al terminar la transformación Bardack ya se había terminado de transformar, Ozaru tomo posesión del cuerpo de Bardack.

Bardack había perdido el control totalmente, no era conciente de si o de lo que hacia y de su boca solo salían rayos de energía que destruían todo a su paso, a lo lejos Sailor Moon y el resto de las scouts iban observando como de la ciudad salían rayos de energía y mientras mas se acercaban apreciaban la devastada ciudad.

-Rápido Uranus, ve a toda velocidad-Dijo Saturn.

-Uranus no lo pensó dos veces y apretó más el pedal para acelerar el carro en el que iban.

En la ciudad Bardack estaba incontrolable, por más que Trunks intentaba hacerle frente sus poderes no eran suficientes para vencerlo, intento en repetidas ocasiones amputarle la cola pero a pesar de que Bardack se perdió de si mismo podía leer todos los movimientos de Trunks, al poco tiempo Bardack, sin darse cuenta, empezó a transformarse nuevamente, esta ves el pelo de todo su cuerpo se ponía dorado, se convirtió en el Ozaru dorado.

-Su Ki, sus poderes aumentaron descomunalmente, si no lo detengo podría destruir el planeta entero, maldición si tan solo mi padre o el señor Goku estuvieran conmigo, no eso es imposible me dieron la oportunidad de vivir aquí y no la desperdiciare.

Nicolás y Darién seguían luchando dentro del refugió, la pelea se había regado por todo el lugar y llegaron a unas escaleras, entonces Nicolás esquivo un golpe de Darién y después Nicolás regreso el golpe dándole en la mejilla y aventándolo por el borde de las escaleras.

-Espero eso te sirva para que no te metas conmigo nunca más.

Nicolás esperaba respuesta de Darién o que se levantara pero no mostraba signos de movilidad, sin prestar más atención Nicolás bajo las escaleras corriendo y salio del refugio, entre el bosque veía como unas luces se movían y fue en dirección hacia ellas y mientras se acercaba vio como era que Mars y Venus luchaban contra Saturn, en uno de los ataques la scout de la destrucción ataco con la punta de su guadaña y uno de los golpes iba en dirección a Mars pero antes de que pudiera pasarle algo a la scout Nicolás se interpuso entre ella y el ataque para que en segundos la guadaña atravesara el estomago de Nicolás.

-Rrrei, Mina, es el momento atáquenla, no te dejare evitar sus ataques-Nicolás escurría sangre de la boca y de la guadaña las gotas de sangre caían al piso pero aún así el joven estaba dispuesto a ayudar en la pelea y con sus manos sujeto fuertemente el arma de Saturn.

-Suéltala-Dijo Saturn haciendo esfuerzos para que Nicolás soltara la guadaña

Venus y Mars quedaron impactadas por la escena y no atacaron, Saturn entonces soltó la guadaña y tomo de la mano a Nicolás para aventarlo y hacer que chocara contra un árbol-Perdóname Mars, tu sabias que ese ataque solo era para ti, el solo se interpuso para salvarte, deberías de estar agradecida de que te salvo, segundos despues Saturn camino hacia el cuerpo inmóvil de Nicolás y finalmente saco la guadaña del cuerpo.

Mars solo miraba el cuerpo de su novio ensangrentado y después se acerco a el, esperando una respuesta de vida pero por más jaloneos que le diera no se movía.

Entonces Mars se lanzo al ataque dando golpes y patadas, lanzando todos los ataques que sabía y ninguno afectaba en lo más mínimo a Saturn, todos sus movimientos, resistencia y ataques de la scout de la destrucción hacían en doble de daño que el de una scout de otro planeta.

Rápidamente Venus lanzo su cadena de amor y sujeto de la mano derecha a Saturn y con toda su fuerza jalo la cadena hacia arriba e hizo que Saturn se estampara en el suelo, sin perder tiempo Mars lanzo su saeta llameante de Marte y en el suelo incendio totalmente a Saturn pero antes de que el fuego cubriera gran parte del cuerpo de la sailor de la destrucción pudo poner su muro silencioso solo alrededor de ella y evito que gran parte de su cuerpo se incendiara, la única zona afectada de la scout fue el hombro derecho, en esa parte su ropa estaba quemada y su piel se mostraba con quemaduras me diamante graves.

-Son unas miserables-Saturn se miraba la zona afectada y no podía creer que las que alguna vez fueron sus amigas le hicieran esa clase de daños.

-Eso fue por Nicolás, nunca te perdonare lo que le haz hecho.

-Mars y Venus quien iría a pensar que las scouts más distraídas y con más defectos que virtudes tuvieran la fuerza para hacerme esto, aun están a tiempo de unirse a nosotras, su poder será de gran importancia en el futuro.

-Preferimos morir y haber luchado por nuestros ideales y sueños a estar vivas en un mundo donde no haya una salida más allá de Serena.

-No puede existir un futuro feliz si no hay orden y paz, entiéndalo que nuestra única salida es si Serena crea Tokio de Cristal.

-Antes de hacerlo tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros.

-Es una pena Venus, solo espero que para estos instantes Bardack haya sido paciente y no haya terminado con la vida de Trunks.

Venus solo se limito a estar callada e ignorar las palabras de Saturn, confiaba en que Trunks pase lo que pase seguiría vivo peor aun así dentro de su mente deseaba ir corriendo hacia la ciudad para asegurarse de que su novio estaba bien.

-Venus, no hagas caso de lo que dice, puede que varios mueran, pero créeme que Trunks no es alguien fácil de vencer.

-Si Mars, lo mejor será terminar con Saturn y dirigirnos a la ciudad.

Entonces las tres scout reanudaron su batalla, por otra parte, en la ciudad, Bardack tenia a su merced a Trunks y mientras los poderes de Bardack aumentaban más los de Trunks solo disminuían, Bardack seguía fuera de si, solo destruyendo y fuera de la pelea inicial, hasta que repentinamente un rayo azul surco el cielo y finalmente le corto la cola a Bardack para dar por terminada la transformación de Ozaru, por otra parte las sailor scouts y serena veían como Bardack perdía la transformación y el pelo dorado de Bardack se ponía café.

-Maldita sea, seguramente ese idiota de Wiss me corto la cola.

Bardack miraba al cielo para ver si podía visualizar a lo lejos a Wiss, pero no veía nada, al poco tiempo las scouts del sistema externo.

-¿Están listas para usar los cristales?

-No Bardack, falta Dairen y si no lo tenemos a nuestro lado entonces nada de lo planeado podrá llevarse acabo-Dijo Serena.

-Serena, chicas son unas traidoras, ¿Dónde están el resto de las chicas?-Trunks se miraba con furia y con muchas preguntas en su mente, pero en un arrebato se lanzo contra Bardack pero el padre de Goku reacciono rápido y extendió sus dos manos y detuvo al hijo de vegeta-¿Qué demonios me haz hecho?

-No te preocupes Trunks, solo use algo de telequinesia para evitar que te sigas moviendo, el poder de mi mente es tan grande como el de mi cuerpo.

Entonces Bardack le dio un golpe a Trunks en el rostro para mandarlo al suelo y cerca de el había un tubo de acero clavado en el piso, Bardack se dirigió hacia el tubo y lo saco del suelo, fue nuevamente hasta Trunks y a la altura de las costillas izquierdas enterró el tubo, las scouts miraban con asombro y horror como era que el saiyajin finalmente venció a Trunks y este callo inconsciente debido a la falta de sangre.

-Miciru, será mejor que te apresures a hacer la medicina, si no lo haces Trunks morirá y no deseamos que eso suceda, recuerda que lo necesitamos vivo.

-Si Bardack, ¿pero tu que vas a hacer?

-Iré por Darién y después buscare a Artemis ¿Trajeron a Luna?

-No, parece ser que a Serena se le olvido en el refugio-Explico Plut.

-Eso ya no importa, de una manera u otra tendré que ir hacia el refugio a traer a Darién.

-Y ¿Qué vas a hacer con el resto de las scouts? Saturn se quedo luchando allá.

-También las traeré Haruka, deseo que vean cuan diminutos son sus sueños y cuan grande es el poder de los cristales juntos.

Bardack entonces emprendió vuelo y el resto de las scout ayudaba a Neptune a hacer la medicina de Ipana, Bardack iba a toda velocidad y durante el vuelo se transformo nuevamente en super saiyajin para poder ir más rápido pero nuevamente a mitad del camino empezó a escuchar voces en su mente, no veía el futuro si no que dentro de su mente observa a la reina Serenity.

-¿Que demonios haces? ¿No ves que estoy haciendo realidad el sueño de tu hija?

-Bardack si adelantas el futuro nada de lo que quieres se cumplirá, recuerda que…..

-Cállate, tú ya estas muerta y nada podrás hacer más que protestar, tus poderes solo están presentes en el cristal de plata y estos los usa tu hija, así que tu tiempo ya termino, además una pelea más difícil esta cerca y si no me encargo del otro tipo tu hija morirá junto con este planeta.

-Está bien, dejare que hagas lo que tu voluntad quiera, pero el castigo de tu fallo será tu mayor perdición.

-Entonces ya lárgate de mis pensamientos.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola, espero estén bien ya llegue al final del capitulo, espero les haya gustado y lamento no cumplir la solicitud de guante de piedra, pero juro que la próxima vez que el me pida que empareje a alguien de mis próximos fics lo hare, lamento mucho haber dejado la historia de lado por más de un año y espero les guste, decidí hacer un final así porque creo que ya había muchos fics con finales felices, así que algo de obscuridad no hace daño. "La obscuridad es buena ya que la luz solo deslumbra y quema"

Descubrimiento

Bardack seguía su camino hacia el refugio de las scouts, mientras tanto las scouts que se quedaron en la ciudad esperaban a que Neptune finalmente pudiera replicar la medicina de Ipana.

-Neptune ¿crees que ente lugar puedas hacerlo?

-Si Uranus, el único problema será extraer el veneno del pez globo, no será tan fácil.

Las scouts estaban dentro de lo que fue una cocina de un restaurante, Neptune tomo las hierbas y las puso en agua a hervir para que soltaran todos los nutrientes necesarios, el sodio fue fácil de conseguir ya que en esa cocina había sal de sobra y esta empezó a ser quemada a fuego bajo para después echarla en el agua hirviendo de las hiervas, Neptune se puso guantes de látex y tomo un cuchillo para cortar una pequeña parte de la piel del pez y hervirla junto con las hierbas y sal para que todo en conjunto fuera la medicina que Ipana había dado a Bardack.

-¿Le vas a poner eso en las heridas a Trunks?-Pregunto Sailor Moon

-Si, recuerda que el plan debe de ir conforme lo acordamos y es la única solución que hay para poder terminar esta batalla.

Entonces Neptune se acerco a el cuerpo de Trunks, pero antes de dar más pasos ante ellas apareció Wiss que comía una paleta de chocolate, todas las scouts se quedaron pasmadas ya que nunca habían visto a un ser como el y tampoco estaba enteradas de que el estuviera en la Tierra.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu?-Pregunto Uranus.

-Saben, este planeta tiene cosas muy buenas como este dulce, seria una verdadera lastima que alguien o algo se atreviera a hacerle daño a este planeta.

Wiss entonces dio un paso y antes de que su pie derecho tocara el suelo desapareció de la vista de las scouts y apareció frente a Sailor Moon para verla más de cerca.

-Eres una niña muy hermosa, de hecho todas ustedes son muy hermosas, no son tan desagradables como ese tal Bardack.

Wiss extendió una de sus manos y la dirigió hacia el rostro de Sailor Moon, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla fue sujetado por Uranus.

-Te pregunte quien eres, pero parece que no entiendes con palabras.

-Oh no nada de eso me mal interpretan, no eh venido a pelear solo vine a conocerlas ya que para mi todas ustedes son muy hermosas y quiero deseo ayudarles a cumplir su objetivo.

Wiss entonces camino y alrededor de las scouts y Trunks creo un campo de energía blanco y extendió la mano derecha hacia enfrente y abrió la palma de su mano, cuando todos sus dedos se extendieron del contorno de su mano salio una delgada línea roja que se extendió rápidamente por toda la ciudad y barría todo a su paso, cada cosa que tocaba y se interponía en su camino era desintegrada sin dejar rastro alguno, las scouts solo quedaron sorprendidas por la destrucción total de Tokio y ver como con gran facilidad Wiss destruyo la ciudad en su totalidad.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por que hiciste eso?-Pregunto Sailor Moon con lagrimas en los ojos.

Todas las scouts deseaban luchar contra Wiss, pero el campo de energía no desaparecía.

-Les dije que vine a ayudarles y para empezar e aplanado el terreno para hacer sobre el los cimientos de Tokio de Cristal, después podríamos dejar morir a ese chico que se esta desangrando en el suelo y por ultimo ir con las otras chicas con las que han luchado para después decapitarlas y colgar sus cabezas en lanzas como símbolo de la superioridad del nuevo futuro, un nuevo mañana nos espera y si no lo creamos ahora nunca podremos tener los días venideros en nuestras manos.

-¿Pero de que demonios hablas? No se quien seas pero te juro que te mataremos ¡Tierra Tiembla!

Uranus lanzo un ataque para destruir por dentro el campo de energía pero en vez de eso la esfera de poder de la scout choco con la pared del campo y estallo en el interior para hacer daño al resto de las scouts.

-Eso si que fue muy tonto pero perdonen por no presentarme, mi nombre es Wiss y estoy enterado de todo lo que hicieron y harán con ese entupido plan que hizo Bardack, aunque ahora las veo desanimadas a ya se, el plan no funciono como esperaban pero creo que era más cruel fingir con sus amigas que lucharían hasta el final de los días para después iniciar una pelea inútil e innecesaria en la ciudad con dos saiyajin en ella y al final llegar con todas sus amigas y fingir la muerte de Bardack a manos de ustedes y ese niño de ahí, en verdad que no tienen corazón pero el final era lo mejor, hacer que los sobrevivientes de la pelea vieran como Bardack era vencido y después hacer que ellos los alcen en hombros como sus héroes y convencerlos de Tokio de Cristal jajaja, muy buen plan. Sabían que no todos los humanos aceptarían su reinado y al hacer esto les daría viada para convencer a la gente de que ustedes son las únicas defensoras del mundo pero creo que es más fácil ir de ciudad en ciudad y convencerlos a la fuerza de que Tokio de Cristal es lo único que hay.

Las scouts después de escuchar esto se quedaron calladas y finalmente entendieron que hacían un mal al querer hacer que Tokio de Cristal fuera una realidad y no un futuro, por otra parte Bardack ya había llegado y lo primero que hizo fue ir hacia donde Mars y Venus luchaba contra Saturn.

-Saturn, pensé que ya habías terminado con estas niñas parea estos momentos.

-¿Dime que le haz hecho a Trunks?

-Ah pero si es su novia, es la que me dijeron que era superficial y…-Venus le lanzo lanzo su rayo creciente a Bardack, pero esto no le hizo daño en lo más mínimo al saiyajin-Niña idiota, en un momento más veras a tu novio.

Bardack uso su velocidad y en pocos segundos le dio un golpe a Mars y Venus que las dejo inconscientes.

-Rápido Saturn ayúdame a cargar a una de ellas y llevarlas junto a las otras chicas.

-Pero Bardack ¿como piensas llevarlas?

-Cargare una por una y la llevare.

-Espera, para llegar hasta aquí Venus y Mars debieron de haber llegado en un vehiculo, podríamos meter a todos ahí.

Rápidamente Bardack y Saturn metieron a todos dentro del carro en el que Nicolás y las scouts habían llegado.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si Bardack pero ¿Estas seguro de que sea una buena idea?

-Si Saturn, solo cierra bien las puertas y sujétate fuerte.

Entonces Saturn se sentó de lado del piloto y distribuidos en los asientos estaban las scouts, Darién y Nicolás, al poco tiempo Bardack tomo el carro y lo cargo sobre sus dos manos y se elevo lo más alto que pudo, entonces se convirtió en super Saiyajin y con todas sus fuerzas lanzo el carro en dirección a la ciudad y al poco tiempo Bardack salio tras del carro para evitar que cayera violentamente.

-Oh pero si aya viene Bardack-Wiss vio en dirección al oeste y vio como dos puntos brillantes que se acercaban rápidamente hacia el-Pero no parece que venga solo.

Bardack desde lo lejos ya podía visualizar las figuras de las sailors y Wiss, entonces sujeto el carro del techo y lo alineo hacia la dirección de Wiss para después imprimir un poco más de fuerza y lanzarlo, Wiss se pudo quitar a tiempo y esquivó el vehiculo, el carro mientras callo en el suelo y dio giros sobre las llantas hasta detenerse, las scouts del sistema externo estaban impresionadas de que el carro no sufriera daño alguno pero al poco tiempo Uranus se acerco y antes de poder acercarse más las llantas junto con la suspensión explotaron al poco tiempo se abrió la puerta del piloto y de ella salio Saturn tambaleándose del mareo al que fue sometida.

-Eeestoy bien, solo me da vueltas todo.

Todas las scouts fueron con Saturn y la ayudaron a permanecer en pie, mientras tanto Bardack y Wiss se miraban fijamente, todas las scouts voltearon a ver a los dos esperando a que iniciará una pelea.

-Tengo que agradecerte Wiss, de no haberme cortado la cola seguramente ahora no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

-Jejeje, no digas tonterías Bardack, solo que ya me aburrí de esperar a ver como se mataban.

-Bien, da lo mismo al parecer nosotros ganamos esta pelea así que Serena ve y despierta a Darién, yo cumplí mi promesa ahora tu cumple la tuya.

Sailor Moon permaneció inmóvil ante la petición de Bardack y el saiyajin se empezó a desesperar hasta que el mismo fue al carro desprendió una de las puertas y saco a Darién y lo despertó.

-Bien, será mejor que le digas a tu novia que cumpla su promesa.

Darién solo vio a Serena y se dio cuenta de que nada era como lo esperaban y decidió desistir de ayudarle a Bardack, entonces el saiyajin extendió su mano en dirección al carro y lanzo una ráfaga de energía que hizo explotar el carro con todos adentro, todas las scouts del sistema externo se pusieron en posición de combate.

-Si no hacen lo que acordamos, el resto de ellas morirán.

-No aceptes Sailor Moon, Bardack nos ah traicionado-Exclamo Neptune.

-¡Cállate!

Bardack lanzo otra ráfaga de energía contra Neptune pero Uranus se interpuso pero en vez de que Uranus detuviera el poder con su cuerpo esta siguió su curso y golpeo también a Neptune para seguir su dirección y explotar a lo lejos sin dejar rastro alguno de las scouts.

-Por ultima vez y espero que no desperdicies la oportunidad, saca ese maldito cristal- Bardack seguía con la mano extendida y apuntaba con dirección a Saturn y Plut.

Saturn se lanzo al ataque pero Bardack evadió el golpe de la guadaña de la scout y con un golpe mando a la sailor al suelo y la dejo sin vida, antes de que Bardack siguiera asesinando a las scouts Wiss lanzo una pequeña ráfaga de energía, del tamaño de un hilo, y los movimientos del saiyajin fueron bloqueados.

-Bardack tu tiempo se ah terminado y es hora de que tu mueras.

-Wiss, maldito libérame de esto y enfréntame.

-Ya te lo dije, no serias capaz de hacerme nada en ese nivel.

Entonces Wiss camino hasta ponerse enfrente de Bardack y dio un golpe directo en el corazón que detuvo todos los latidos del padre de Goku y después lo sujeto para al poco tiempo abrir un portal hacia la dimensión de donde venia para enseñarle al supremo kaiosama que había cumplido con su misión.

-¡¿Espera a donde iras ahora?!-Pregunto Sailor Moon.

-De regreso al lugar que pertenezco, eh decidió destruir su planeta ah y por cierto no intenten nada, me ah quedado muy claro que en verdad los humanos son una raza de imbeciles que no pueden lograr nada si no hay una ambición por lo menos los de esta dimensión, así que no intenten nada, pude detener a Bardack, sin esfuerzo alguno, así que ninguno de ustedes tiene oportunidad de detenerme, adiós oh por cierto lo único bueno que tienen es la comida así que me lleve un poco a mi dimensión, espero no se enojen.

Wiss entonces creo una pequeña esfera de energía del tamaño de una cabeza de aguja y la dejo caer al suelo, antes de que tocara el piso Wiss se metió al portal e inmediatamente se cerro. La destrucción fue inminente y el planeta de las scouts fue destruido.

-Así ya no habrá peligro alguno para esa dimensión.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Wiss en su viaje a la dimensión donde pertenecía.

FIN


End file.
